Trono en juego
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Ella una pobre princesa que queda a cargo de todo el reino tras la muerte de su padre, queda con la gran responsabilidad de ser una gran reina , pero sobretodo de cuidar a su pequeña hermana Pansy, sabe que necesita casarse , solo que elegirá a la persona correcta?
1. Prologo

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

_**Prologo**_

HERMIONE GRANGER– REINA DE BERKS

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 19 años, tengo una hermana mas pequeña que se llama Pansy que tiene 17 años, mi madre murió cuando Pansy nació y mi padre murió hace unos días.

Dejando un gran hueco en mi alma, era un padre ejemplar que lleno de prosperidad a mi pueblo y siempre cuido a mi hermana y a mi nos lleno de cariño y riquezas teníamos todo cuanto deseábamos y no es todo a pesar de ser rey siempre nos lleno de cariño por eso aunque estaba preparada para tomar el reino no lo estaba para perderlo a el como esperaba me dejo al cargo de el reino pero con una condición enorme tenia que casarme para que entre mi marido y yo reináramos juntos ya que no quería dejarme toda la responsabilidad. En mis manos

Se preguntaran por que a mi me dejo el reino bueno se me olvidaba decirles que soy HERMIONE JANE GRANGER REINA DE BERKS y aunque yo no quería casarme si quería gobernar tenia tres meses para conseguir el mejor Marido para mi y el mejor gobernante para Berks por su puesto las propuestas no se hicieron esperar en cuanto se dio la noticia de que la joven virginal heredera tenia que casarse así que entre mi hermana y yo buscamos al mejor candidato para nosotras así que empezamos a ver las propuestas.

Había uno que de verdad me interesaba y por supuesto llego su propuesta desafortunada mente era conocido por ser un mujeriego de todas formas lo acepte pues sabia que a lo mejor podría cambiarlo con mi amor y dedicación así que acepte su propuesta

DRACO MALFOY– PRINCIPE DE DEVON

Mi vida era fantástica tenia todo lo que cualquier hombre puede soñar mi padre Lucius rey de Devon era increíble en todos los aspectos junto con mi madre Narcissa nunca se metían en mi vida simple mente me dejaban hacer cuanto quisiera yo afortunada mente era el príncipe mi hermano Theodore era el heredero al trono así que no me preocupaba de nada tenia a las amantes que quería en fin simplemente era genial mi vida hasta que al rey George Granger se le ocurrió morir y dejar a una hija casadera y con un reino , se preguntaran por que me afecta no?, pues por que mi padre ha decidido que como el menor de los Malfoy, tengo que casarme con la hija de el rey Granger , para poder juntar los reinos de Berks y Devon ya que Theo seria rey de Devon yo seria rey de Berks y por supuesto eso me alejaba de todo conocía a Hermione la ultima vez que la vi tenia 14 años yo era mayor que ella por casi 8 años como pretendían que una niñita me podía dar lo que un hombre como yo necesitaba pero no tenia alternativa mi papa dijo determinante mente o te casas o se acaban tus privilegios.

Así que no tenia alternativa ya que privilegios quería decir dinero alcohol fiestas chicas amantes todo así que aquí estoy rumbo a Berks a buscar a mí adorada futura esposa (nótese el sarcasmo).

Me casare con ella, pero tendrá que aceptar mis condiciones de no meterse para nada en mi vida o el matrimonio se termina no podía arrancarme lo único que me a apasionaba en la vida mi libertad


	2. La boda

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

La boda

Capitulo 1

Cuando me avisaron de la muerte de mi padre, sabia que no podía derrumbarme, no en esos momentos Pansy, me necesitaba, y el reino contaba conmigo, al día siguiente del entierro de mi padre todos los consejeros me dijeron que tenia que casarme lo antes posible , ya que al ser una mujer la que estaba al frente del reino me volvía muy vulnerable, sin contar claro que mi padre en su testamento estipulo que para poder ser coronada debía casarme aunque no lo quisiera se lo debía a los cuidadnos de Berks para su estabilidad yo era un poco liberal respecto a mis creencias y odiaba el hecho de que me impusieran como condición casarme pero como dije no tenia alternativa un día llego una masiva de el reino de Devon esperaba que fuera una propuesta de matrimonio ya que desde que tenia memoria había estado enamorada de el príncipe Draco y que también era casadero desafortunada mente él era 8 años mayor que yo y jamás me vio como otra cosa que no fuera una niña por eso aunque esperaba esto me sorprendió que de verdad quisiera tomarme como esposa no lo pensé dos beses para contestarle

Príncipe Draco Malfoy

Acepto su propuesta de verdad estoy encantada de compartir mi trono con usted estoy segura que seria un estupendo rey y esposo para mi también espero pronto su visita para arreglar todo lo que tenga que ver con la boda y la coronación que se llevara a cabo una semana después de la boda para así poder salir de luna e miel

Hermione Jane Granger

Futura Reina de Berks

Estaba emocionada por su llegada desde niña había soñado con casarme con el, era mi hombre ideal, aunque era bien sabido de sus aventuras con diferentes cortesanas, y que mantenía a una de fijo, no importaba a mi me habían educado para ser un esposa fiel y obediente, y sabia que con mi amor podría cambiarlo cualquiera de sus defectos.

Así que enviaron mi respuesta Draco Malfoy príncipe de Devon, mis consejeros de inmediato , y la boda se organizo para dentro de un mes exactamente.

En un mes seré la esposa de Draco- le dije a mi hermana Pansy

Tu sueño hecho realidad- contesto mi hermana

Sabes que si, pero no te noto feliz – dije

Me da tristeza ya no seremos solo tu y yo dentro de el reino a demás extraño a papa- dijo mi hermana

Lo se yo también lo extraño pero Sir Ben estará con tigo cuando yo no pueda estar es verdad que tendré que dedicarme a mi esposo y el reino pero siempre estaré contigo Pansy además después de que nazca nuestro heredero todo será diferente ya – dije ilusionada

Lo se, y agradezco que tu futuro marido, acepte que yo este contigo - dijo

Él es bueno, lo se- dije recordando todas las veces que venia al reino para alguna fiesta o banquete siempre me sacaba a bailar y era amable conmigo

Lo se Hermione, pero sabes todo lo que se dice de el – dijo en tono reprobatorio

Lo se Pansy, pero entiende que todos los hombres tienen sus aventuras, pero cuando nos casemos el cambiara – dije segura

Eso espero Herms, de verdad espero que con el seas feliz – dijo mi hermana dándome un cálido abrazo.

El mes paso de lo mas lento para mi, Draco y yo solo nos habíamos visto dos veces el día que se anuncio nuestro compromiso con bombo y platillo ese día cuando me vio pensé ver sorpresa en sus ojo pero la cambio rápidamente por una cortes y durante todo el banquete lo note molesto de verdad pensé que eran figuraciones mías pero no de verdad estaba molesto y no conocía la razón cuando le pregunte solo me brindo una sonrisa y dijo que estaba un poco abrumado por la atención no podía culparlo ya que yo me sentía igual

Y la segunda vez el día que vino con su madre a mi palacio para organizar lo de la boda pero lo note peor de hecho esta vez estaba distante jamás me dio una sonrisa al contrario pude percibir resentimiento y coraje cuando me veía, pero pensé que se debía a los nervios de la boda, no hice caso pues pensé que después que se perdiera la atención el estaría bien.

El gran día de mi boda llego, el momento que por años había soñado, ambos reinos de unirían pero lo mas importante es que el seria mi esposo, esos ojos grises solo me mirarían a mi , esos besos solo me pertenecerían a mi, su amor seria solo mío, el sueño hecho realidad como cualquier princesa de los cuentos.

La boda fue hermosa, él se veía mas que perfecto, en su traje militar en honor a su reino, mi vestido era hermoso, bordado a mano, y con incrustación de pedrería fina en la cola de vestido que era inmensa, use la tiara que uso mi madre cuando se caso con mi padre, las personas mas importante de ambos reinos se encontraron en nuestra boda, todo fue de acuerdo a las tradiciones, y sabia que esta noche engendraría a un hijo y heredero de mi gran amor

Por tradición, los novios se retiraban a su habitaciones, en medio de aplausos y hurras, cuando Draco me tomo de la mano para irnos, lo vi serio como toda la noche pero sabia que en cuanto estuviéramos en la habitación se olvidaría de todo, sin embargo sus facciones no cambiaron al contrario se veía como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer le causara asco , la verdad es que no entendía en ese momento por que, ya que bueno era nuestra noche de bodas él se caso con migo porque sentía algo con migo tal vez no amor pero algo el amor vendría después como con mis padres que también fue un matrimonio arreglado pero mi papa a doraba a mi madre

Te pasa algo?- pregunte cuando nos encontramos en la habitación

Nada- dijo frió y tajante

Si te sientes mal puedo llamar a alguien- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

No me siento mal – contesto tomando una copa de brandy

Quieres que alguien venga a ayudarme a quitarme el vestido- sabia que él era el que tenia que hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia no me importaba

Como quieras me da igual- contesto mirándome fijamente

A que te refieres, esta es nuestra noche de bodas – dije asustada

Que no tendremos noche de bodas Hermione, entiende este matrimonio no es de amor y no habrá noche de bodas te quedo claro- dijo casi gritando

Porque me dices eso, claro que este- iba a decir que este matrimonio si era de amor, pero el me interrumpió

Porqué lo digo? No seas ingenua Hermione, esta noche cuando todo se halla terminado yo me iré a casa de Astoria, mi amante y regresare mañana antes de que todos se levanten, para que sigamos con el papel de matrimonio feliz y así será todas las noches entendiste - dijo tomándome de los brazos

Pero por que quieres ir con tu amante? Si yo soy tu esposa yo puedo hacer lo mismo que tu amante - pregunte molesta en verdad me estaba irritando su actitud

Porqué no te amo, por que no me gustas, por que me case contigo por que mi padre me obligo a casarme contigo- dijo zarandeándome de los brazos

Que?- pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos no podía creerlo me había engañado pensando que el sentía algo por mi

Por favor no empieces a llorar si- dijo soltándome -no haces mas que ponerme de peor humor

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres -dije limpiándome las lagrimas no le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera humillada y derrotada no voy a quedarme viéndote con una amante y otra cada que se te antoje pero si esos son tus términos no te importara que yo también tome un amante para satisfacer mis deseos y necesidades pero te aviso Draco este reino nesecita un heredero y si no es contigo habrá mas de un voluntario sabes Sir Neville y el príncipe Cormac de fénix están mas que interesados y ya que cometí el error de casarme contigo no creo que les importe tomarme como su amante a cualquiera de los dos inclusive a los dos -dije casi gritando al final medí media vuelta para no tener que verle la cara pero solo pude dar dos pasos cuando me tomo de los brazos yo estaba dándole la espalda por lo que su pecho choco con ella

Escucha y escuchame bien eres mi esposa y no serás la amante de nadie yo no me acostare contigo pero dormiremos en la misma cama por lo tanto tienes que respetarme eres mía y de nadie mas te quedo claro estas para únicamente para adornar el trono no mi cama no sirves para eso pero de igual manera te aviso que si llegas a tomar a cualquier amante juro por el amor a mis padres que los matos a cuantos tengan nadie escucha nadie toca lo que me pertenece y tu me perteneces - dijo todo eso con la voz súper afilada para que me quedara clara su amenaza no pude evitar que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo no se si por su cercanía por la manera que me estaba apretando o por su amenaza pero no me iba a doblegar

Bien pero entonces no te extrañe que destierre a cuanta amante te descubra así que espero que seas muy cuidadoso de verdad muy cuidadoso pues no se te olvide que aunque seas el futuro rey de mi pueblo yo soy nacida aquí y mi gente me da mas lealtad que a ti así que no lo olvides se hara como tu dices pero cuida que yo no me entere pues puede que exiliarlas no sea lo único que haga te quedo claro - dije zafándome de su agarre y dándole la cara

Pero mira nada mas la virginal y sumisa futura reina saca sus garritas - y empezó a reír abierta mente no me contuve y lo abofetee

Tal vez no solo sean garritas las que tenga Draco - dije su nombre como si fuera la peor grosería del mundo ahora si me disculpas me quitare este vestido ya que tu no tienes las agallas para hacerlo me di media vuelta y entre al baño dejándolo en shock y sobándose la mejilla

Yo no pude decir nada mas, como era posible que me hiciera esto, me quite el vestido en el baño como pude, mi manos temblaban de dolor, me sentía poca cosa, como mi marido había preferido pasar nuestra noche de bodas con su amante, que conmigo que era su esposa.

Sin moverme un centímetro de mi lugar, él estaba sentado en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, tomando brandy una copa tras otra, sin decir ni una sola palabra, no se cuanto tiempo paso en realidad, solo sé que él se levanto y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Cuando el salió de la habitación, mi mundo se vino abajo, y por fin pude dejar caer las lagrimas que había guardado delante de mi "esposo". Menuda mentira y farsa llore y saque todo jamás dejaría que me viera derrotado

Un dolor inmenso me inundo el alma, pero una duda me salto a la mente, como era ella, como era la dueña de sus pensamientos, de su cuerpo, de su amor, quería saber quien era, como era, todo , para saber el motivo de que no me quisiera, masoquista tal vez , pero quería saber a que me enfrentaba y si podía ganar , que algo en el fondo de mi alma me decía que esta guerra la tenia total y completamente perdida.

La verdad es que no pude dormir en toda la noche, mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, a las cuales no tenia respuesta, no sabia que hora era, pero estaba empezando a amanecer, cuando mi esposo llego a la habitación, casi calleándose de borracho, así que lo ayude a acostarse , le quiete sus zapatos y lo deje dormir.

Yo me sente el sillón a contemplarlo, e intentar averiguar que era lo estaba haciendo mal, pero mi corazón me decía que nada y mi cabeza me decía que no debía amarlo.

Y tal vez esa era la mejor solución para no sufrir, dejar de amarlo, dejar de idolatrarlo y ver este matrimonio como el, como un negocio nada mas.

Los primero días de el matrimonio fueron difíciles, Draco y yo hacíamos apariciones publicas durante el día, en el que el me daba besos cortos en los labios, y fingía ser feliz y por supuesto en las noches el salía de la habitación para regresar al dia siguiente , borracho , como era costumbre yo lo ayudaba a acostarse cómodamente , ya me estaba acostumbrando a los besos cortos y sin amor que me daba en frente de la gente, o mas bien con eso me conformaba por que no podía evitar amarlo.

Una noche no salió a ver a su amante, que por cierto aun no investigaba quien era, yo estaba cambiándome para acostarme, cuando el entro a la habitación, era la primera vez que el me veía en paños tan menores pues acababa de salir de el baño con mi camisón dispuesta para dormir.

DRACO POV

Había momentos en los que me sentía fatal por mi forma de tratar a Hermione, solo que no podía creer que me hubieran obligado a casarme con ella, mi padre fue claro pero no podía tratarla de otra manera no la había visto en casi 5 años y cuando la volví a ver casi me voy de espalas porque realmente había cambiado esas curvas del demonio no sé que era lo que se había hecho evite verla siempre por alguna razón no podía esconder este deseo tan increíble que sentía pero al mismo me sentía un monstruo por desearla era casi una niña con 19 años yo tenia 27 y una larga lista de experiencias no podía imaginármela haciéndole daño el día de la boda estaba dispuesta a entregarse a mi pero yo simplemente no podía verla de esa forma por mas que lo deseara porque mierda de verdad la deseaba con ansias aunque debo de admitir que la manera en que me amenazo de verdad me impresiono por eso me reí para poder ocultar que de alguna manera estaba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo estaba en verdad furioso el solo pensar que alguien mas pudiera poner sus manos en ella me hervía la sangre si yo no la tomaba era porque de cierta manera la respetaba pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda controlar mi deseo era excelente con la gente fina en su forma de expresarse y con demasiada personalidad y por si todo eso fuera poco esa endemoniada belleza que tenia no con una simple sonrisa era capas de doblegar al mas hombre duro y cuando se mordía el labio me daban ganas de besarla con ansias como me excitaba que hiciera eso no puedo negar que la quería en mis brazos debajo de mi jadeando por mas por eso todos los días me iba con Astoria pero desde que vi a Hermione la primera vez Astoria ya no me lograba satisfacer para nada solo lograba calmarme para no llegar y tomar a mi esposa también por eso me emborrachaba hasta perder el conocimiento asi no tenia ni siquiera fuerzas para mirarla.

Aunque he de reconocer que de verdad estaba sorprendido en el tiempo que llevamos de casados, jamás me reclamo nada o hablo con mis padres respecto a mis salidas de noche, y en cambio siempre que llegaba, me ayudaba a acostarme, para luego acostarse junto a mi lo mas lejos que podía y lo prefería pues había veces que solo su aroma me volvía loco

Hoy Astoria tenia un compromiso que dijo no podía faltar pues era con su familia ella era prima de Sir Neville si tan solo supiera mi adorada esposa que estuvo a punto de tomar como amante a el primo, de mi amante ja de verdad estaba loca si creía que iba a admitir que alguien le pusiera un dedo enzima tal vez yo tampoco lo haría pero debe comprender que a hora ella me pertenece y jamás dejaría que nadie la tocase.

En fin como dije Astoria tenia un compromiso familiar y a mi no me quedo mas que quedarme en el palacio de Berks teníamos 2 semanas de casados y todavía no me atrevía a ver a Hermione a los ojos espere que se hiciera tarde para poder subir a dormir pero jamás me imagine lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Ahí estaba ella con su camisón de seda le llegaba a medio muslo no traía la típica bata larga que solía ponerse cuando yo llegaba se estaba cepillando el cabello enfrente de el espejo no se dio cuenta e que había entrado hasta que estaba detrás de ella respirando entrecortadamente no podia pensar verla así me ponía duro.

Ella se volteo queriendo decir algo pero no se lo permití solo la bese como había querido besarla, de esta manera ella tardo en responderme el beso pues estaba en shock la tome de la cintura con una mano y la otra la enrede en su cabello atrayéndola hacia a mi cuando me respondió el beso llevo sus manos a mi cabello y los enredo hay sus labios eran suaves y cálidos conforme se movían entre los míos y su cuerpo presionado con el mío, mi lengua entreabrió sus labios sin pedirle permiso, ella recibió mi lengua en su boca y se dejo llevar no pude evitar gemir cuando sentí su sabor era mejor de lo que hubiera soñado

Todo pensamiento racional abandonó mi mente. Moví mis manos sobre ella, aprendiéndome sus curvas conforme exploraba su boca. Había estado tan obsesionado con Hermione durante el último mes sin medio de desahogo; la excitación que sentía ahora rayaba en lo explosivo.

Ella me lamió. . Temblé. Yo nunca antes había reaccionado de esta forma hacia una chica. Quizás fuera por toda la energía contenida, o todo el tiempo que había pasado obsesionándome con ella, pero solo quería cargarla hasta la cama y hacerla gritar mi nombre.

HERMIONE pov

Me cargo hasta la cama, yo temblaba de nervios, él no me habia tocado desde que nos casamos y pero no me importaba, romperia todos mis miedos y frustraciones por el, por sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, por que sus manos recorrieran cada centimetro de mi cuerpo.

Lentamente me quito el camison, su mirada era de deceo, y era por mi, asi que lo trataria de satisfaser en todo.

Comenzó a tocarme suavemente mis senos, pero yo quería mas, quería que los devorara , quería que los marcara de él, y él supo lo que quería, con mis gemidos, puso sus labios sobre mi pezón y comenzó a succionarlos, cerré los ojos y me dedique a disfrutar de todo el placer que me daba su boca y sus manos que apretaban mis caderas y mis nalgas, todavía no salía de mi sorpresa de las sensaciones que estaba descubriendo cuando una de sus manos trazo una linea por uno de mis costados, y fue directo a mi pubis, yo sentia un fuego dentro de mi, mis gemidos eran mas fuertes aun, queria que avanzara mas.

Deseaba corresponder con vehemencia esas caricias, quería que también sintiera mis caricias, así que con la yema de mis dedos acaricie su brazo y ahora yo estaba haciendo caminos por todo su torso. ,

Pequeña virgen- dijo acercándose a mis labios, quería protestar por haber dejado mis pezones pero él no me lo permitió tapando mis labios con un beso.

Hazme tuya- casi le rogue

Siempre serás mía- contesto lamiendo mis labios

Nos giramos y yo quede encima de él, - lo haremos a tu ritmo por tu primera vez- dijo con voz ronca

Así que me posiciono, cuando por fin pude ver el tamaño de su miembro me aterre pensando que no entraria en mi, el me tomo de la cadera.

Despacio al principio dolerá- dijo tomando su miembro con una mano para ponerlo en mi entrada.

Comencé a bajar lentamente, el principio no dolía así que me aventure a bajar un poco mas, y ahí es donde sentí ese dolor del que me había hablado, en un principio me asuste, pero el me calmo acariciándome, volví a tomar valor y baje un poco mas y sentí como algo se rompió dentro de mi, en el primer momento sentí un gran dolor, los dos nos quedamos sin movernos un tiempo, pero él estaba disfrutando, ya que cada vez que yo bajaba un poco mas el gemía, el dolor fue pasando y comencé a sentir sensaciones diferente, y comencé a moverme como mi cuerpo me lo pedía, así que baje de golpe volví a sentir un dolor pero esta vez era mas placer que dolor.

Él nos giro nuevamente, y volvió a quedar sobre mí

Ahora a disfrutar más mi pequeña esposa- dijo con esa sonrisa que me mataba comenzó a moverse mucho mas rápido, me hacia sentir demasiado placer, mi gemidos se lo demostraban, él se comenzó a mover mucho mas rápido, y mis gemidos eran mas altos, dios me estaba matando de placer.

Sus embestidas era mas rápidas, sentí como algo en mi interior comenzó a tensarse, quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo, era demasiado lo que sentía, hasta que vino una explosión que hizo que mi cuerpo se hiciera de gelatina.

AH DIOS¡- fue lo único que alcance a gritar

El no dejo de moverse mas y mas rápido, y yo no me cansaba se sentirlo dentro de mi, hasta que el soltó un gemido y vi como cerraba sus manos apretando las sabanas, en ese momento supe que había depositado toda su semilla en mi.

El bajo de mi y se acostó a mi lado, de inmediato me sentí vacía, sentí que algo me hacia falta, así que que me acerque mas a él y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, tenia que preguntar algo de lo que me daba miedo la respuesta, pero tenia que hacerlo, por que ya no podría vivir sin lo que el me haba hecho esta noche, ya no podría vivir sin ser suya.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Si, Hermione?"

-Te vas a quedar conmigo en las noches

-Eso quieres? Pregunto mientras aspiraba en mi cuello

-Si e verdad eso quiero – dije segura

-Solo si crees aguantar mi ritmo -pregunto y pude sentir una sonrisa de arrogancia

-Crees que no podre?- pregunte tratando e parecer seria

-Es solo que no quiero lastimarte a veces suelo ser rudo no se como me pude controlar hoy pero lo hice por que sabia que era tu primera vez pero no te garantizo poder hacerlo una segunda vez estas consiente de ello

-Si y no me importa como me ames mientras lo hagas

-Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras y si me quedare contigo en las noches -dijo esto ultimo mientras me presionaba contra su pecho

-Duerme Hermione puede que mañana estés un poco adolorida pero despertare junto a ti lo prometo - dijo besando la comisura de mis labios antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.


	3. Quien es mi rival

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

Hermione POV

Cuando desperté, Draco había cumplido su palabra, esta junto a mi abrazándome, estábamos completamente desnudos, me levante con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, me puse mi bata y entre al baño, mis sirvientas ya estaban en la puerta ,para prepararme el baño a la hora que dijera, pero esta mañana el baño seria diferente, me bañaría con el.

Les dije que esperaría a que mi esposo despertara, que prepararan el desayuno ya que lo tomaríamos en la recamara y que nadie nos molestara en el día, que dijeran que los reyes estaban indispuestos.

Hoy haría todo lo posible para que mi marido estuviera conmigo y me enseñara sus diferentes formas de amar regrese a la recamara y volví a acostarme donde estaba sin moverme mucho tome su brazo y lo puse en mi cintura mientras le besaba el cuello ganándome que se despertara y ciñera su brazo mas en mi levante mi cara para ver su rostro y tenia su sonrisa acorto la distancia y me beso con urgencia sin soltarme nos giro para que yo estuviera debajo de él nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire

Buenos días mi reina

Buenos días mi rey

Volvió a besarme pero un toque en la puerta nos hizo separarnos gruño antes de tratar de levantarse

No deja voy yo Draco me miro confundido pero no me detuvo abrí y recibí la charola antes de regresar a la recamara con ella

Espero que no te moleste pero pedí el desayuno en la habitación

Espero poder despertar así mas a menudo - dijo mientras se recargaba en la cama y tomaba la charola

Siempre que quieras - le respondí acomodándome en mi lado de la cama

Ven aquí estas muy lejos e mi dijo jalándome hacia el con su endemoniada sonrisa sexy en sus labios sin poder evitarlo suspire, desayunamos ,con miradas furtivas y sonrisas nerviosas por parte de ambos cuando prácticamente termine se levanto y dejo la charola en la mesa de el recibidor regreso y me jalo de las piernas sin decir nada se posiciono encima de mi besándome con mas pasión de la que podía describir fue bajando por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos sin poder evitarlo di un grito de infinito placer no dejo de morder ni succionar y cuando menos lo sentí entro en mi de una sola estocada gritamos al unisonó cuando el placer nos invadió sin dejar e moverse volvió a besarme

Mis manos no tenían control iban desde su dorso a su pecho y espalda lo tome de su cabello cuando las estocadas se hacían mas fuertes sin previo aviso se levanto de mi sin salir , levanto una de mis piernas y se la llevo a su hombro y siguió penetrando mas fuerte no pude evitarlo y grite su nombre cuando sentí que me sacudía , el siguió moviéndose con la misma intensidad inclusive mas rápido yo en verdad estaba perdida en el placer cuando se llevo mi otra pierna a su hombro y me tomo e las caderas en un momento él ya estaba de pie entrando con fuerza en mi sentí mis paredes cerrarse otra vez pero en este momento el aire ya entraba con dificultad en mis pulmones el pareció notarlo porque con un grito desgarrador nos venimos al unisonó sentí como se desbordaba en mi interior dejando su semilla en mi solo esperaba que pronto pudiéramos tener a nuestro pequeño heredero después se dejo caer encima de mi manteniendo su peso en sus codos me beso el cuello antes de salirse de mi pero me jalo junto a él y me abrazo con cariño haciendo círculos en mi espalda nos quedamos así bastante tiempo todavía respiraba con dificultad pero de verdad necesitaba saber que era lo que se proponía

Draco? pregunte tímidamente

Si Hermione?- respondió sin dejar de acariciarme

Porque cambiaste de opinión digo no me quejo en verdad pero me gustaría saber porque a hora si quieres estar conmigo? soltó una pequeña risa y levanto mi barbilla con un dedo

Veras cuando te conocí eras una niña y era difícil para mi no verte de esa manera pero ahora - dijo mientras juntaba nuestras carderas demostrándome lo que pensaba

Pero no soy una niña - dije haciendo un gesto

Lo se ahora pero hasta ayer te veía como una pero ahora eres mía eres mi mujer y yo tu marido y prometo reclamar mis derechos siempre que pueda - dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios pero con fuego en los ojos

Espero que cumplas tu palabra nada me haría mas feliz que responder a tu reclamo y espero que pronto podamos tener un hermoso heredero

Enserio quieres eso Hermione quieres darme un hijo?- pregunto mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte

Si Draco no deseo nada mas – dije con todo el corazón

Bien entonces hay que trabajar muy duro en eso - dijo antes de volverme a besar para volvernos a amar así estuvimos prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde como a las 6 salió el castillo no dije nada pero sabia que se había ido con su amante me hervía la sangre si pasamos todo el día en la cama que ese hombre no se saciaba es que necesitaba mas de lo que yo podía darle toda la tarde después de que se fue me encerré en mi alcoba no quería ver a nadie, como era posible que mi esposo tuviera una amante cuando yo podía darle todo lo que el necesitaba así que lo que de verdad necesitaba por mi paz mental era conocer a mi rival y ya sabia quien podría ayudarme pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando entro mi esposo pero estaba sangrando de el rostro no me sorprendió que no llegara en la madrugada o borracho como siempre si no todo lo contrario pero enojado de verdad se veía furioso pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos se relajo me levante de in mediato par ver el daño

Que te ha pasado?- pregunte tocando suavemente su herida

Una gata me ataco- dijo molesto

Tranquilo déjame limpiarte –Salí para pedir agua caliente y un poco de algodón y le serví un brandy, para que se tranquilizara y comencé a limpiar su rostro

No vas a preguntarme a donde fui- me dijo viéndome fijamente pero ya no enojado veía ternura en sus ojos y sus facciones estaban relajadas

Quieres decírmelo- le respondí esperanzada a que me respondiera que si

No- contesto serio pero me paso un brazo por mi cintura acercándome a el

Por mi esta bien- conteste, aunque en mi interior dije que investigaría quien había sido la gata que lo había lastimado.

Toco mi mano con la que lo estaba curando y la beso para luego buscar mis labios esa noche volvimos a amarnos pero no con pasión ni intensidad sino con ternura como disculpándose por algo no entendía muy bien su actitud pero esta vez no lo dejaría pasar averiguaría que es lo que lo perturbaba a mi esposo él no era así, sin embargo por alguna razón se encontraba distraído apagado y jamás dejaría que algo perturbara o lastimara a mi esposo por algo soy la reina después de amarnos se aferro a mi y no me soltó en toda la noche estábamos exhaustos así que no se en que momento caímos profunda mente dormidos.


	4. Mi amante

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

DRACO POV

Había pasado toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde, con Hermione encerrados en nuestra habitación, haciendo el amor, dándonos caricias , dándonos amor, porque ella me lo daba con cada movimiento con cada caricia estaba presente el amor que me tenia espero poder algún día darle el amor que ella se merece ya que no sabia que era este sentimiento de verdad me apasionaba pero era solo eso pasión deseo, no podía amarla no después de todo el resentimiento que tenia hacia ella por obligarme a dejar mi libertad, pero de verdad estaba logrando que estuviera a sus pies y lo estaba logrando, bueno dicen que atrás de un gran rey hay una excelente reina, pero sabia que ella no estaría atrás de mi si no a mi lado, así que tome la decisión de terminar con Astoria, mi mujer no se merecía que yo tuviera una amante, y no era necesario, si mi mujer me satisfacía hasta de mas, y con Astoria ya no sentía nada sin contar que no era su único amante, solo estaba con ella por que era segura y sé que jamás haría algo para perjudicarme ni dañarme después de un par de años aprendí a confiar en ella pero después de un tiempo se hiso tedioso por eso me enrede con Alicia aunque en muy pocas veces para ser sincero lo hice cuando me enojaba con Astoria por alguno de sus berrinches pero ya estaba harto de tener que lidiar con ella por eso me emborrachaba hasta perder la conciencia para poder desahogarme con ella pues era lo único que conseguía desahogarme nunca me dejaba satisfecho, pero ahora con mi ahora esposa llena de pasión que no sabia que poseyera me satisfacía de sobra nada.

Como a las 5:00 me levante del lado de mi esposa, me vestí, con sus ojos fijos en mi, tenia reproche en ellos sabia hacia donde me dirigía pero no dijo ni comento nada al contrario comió conmigo sin reclamarme pero sabia que estaba molesta yo le sonreí socarronamente pues después que supiera a donde voy y para que estoy seguro que borraría ese rostro de reproche y coraje.

Vi unos asuntos del palacio, y Salí rumbo a casa de Astoria, sabia que ella no lo entendería a la primera pero soy el rey así que haría lo que yo dijera aunque claro me costaría mucho dinero pero no me interesaba algo tan banal como eso, le daría lo que me pidiera con tal de que me dejara en paz y sobre todo feliz con Hermione.

Cuando llegue a su casa, me recibió con una bata diminuta y transparente y ni siquiera sentí un poco de deseos al verla, ella se lanzo sobre mi tratando e besarme voltee el rostro y la quite lo mas caballerosamente que pude.

Que te pasa amor?- pregunto confundida y enojada por haberla rechazado

Necesitamos hablar- dije serio no podía posponer mas esto

Puedes decirme lo que quieras mientras me haces el amor- dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome hacia la habitación no se lo permití al contrario la tome de la muñeca deteniéndola por lo que me vio peor si se podía

De eso es lo que quiero hablar- dije soltándome de ella

Que pasa? Pregunto esta vez con cautela

Esto se termino Astoria, ya no vendré a verte mas- dije sin rodeos metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y viéndola a los ojos para que no le quedara duda que era en serio

De que demonios estas hablando?- pregunto a hora sin ocultar su molestia

Que esto se termino, mi esposa esta primero y no voy a arriesgar mi matrimonio por una amante ni por nada del mundo- conteste

Esa pobre niña, no me hagas reír ella jamás te hará sentir lo que yo, que se cada una de las formas del arte de amar– dijo burlándose de ella la muy descarada como podía admitir que no era mas que una zorra cara pero al final zorra

Claro que ella no me hace sentir lo que tu, por que ella de verdad me hace disfrutar y querer mas me deja satisfecho en todos y cada uno de los sentidos Astoria, solo es mía y la deseo todo el tiempo y a todas horas y a ti solo te quería para desahogos pues dejaste de satisfacerme desde hace mucho, tu ERAS mi ramera ella es mi esposa y tu reina que no se te olvide para que no intentes absolutamente nada contra ella - dije molesto previendo cualquier locura que pudiera ocurrírsele pues una mujer desesperada y despechada es capas de cualquier cosa pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar en su contestación

Si y que pasaría si la reina se entera de que soy tu amante?- pregunto con descaro

Nada en realidad ella es una verdadera dama jamás se rebajaría y no voy a dejar que te acercaras a ella, además ella sabe que tengo una amante simplemente no la voy a lastimar teniéndote a ti o a otra en mi cama que no sea ella así que no me vas a chantajear- dije enojado - que no se te olvide que soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana- dije recalcando cada palabra como se atrevía a quererme chantajear a mi

No me asustas Draco no creo que seas capaz de matar a una mujer embarazada- dijo sin emoción en la voz pero los ojos le brillaban saboreando mi derrota no podía creerlo siempre fui muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto como podía ella estar embarazada bueno técnicamente podía pero no era probable y menos que fuera mío

QUE?- pregunte casi atragantándome con mi propia saliva pues no podía pensar claramente mucho menos hablar

Que estoy embarazada y no creo que a tu reina o a su corte les guste enterarse de las andanzas de su rey y que esta por tener un hijo con su amante- dijo con sorna

No te atreverías – la señale con un dedo esto hacia mas que arriesgar mi matrimonio esto arriesgaba el trono y por consiguiente mi vida junto a mi esposa un hijo dios me lleve sin querer la mano al cabello

Tengo todo planeado, prosiguió nos desharemos de tu reina y te casas conmigo y yo me convierto en reina y te doy el heredero que tanto necesita Berks – dijo feliz la muy zorra

No se te ocurra acercarte a Hermione, maldita zorra por que no me tentare el corazón para meterte a los calabozos y torturarte personalmente todos los días hasta que mueras entendiste - le grite encolerizado la simple idea de que le hiciera daño aHermione me daba escalofrió

No me amenaces que no se te olvide que puedo acabar con tu reinado y el de tu esposa virgen si no te casas con migo - cuando dijo eso la tome por los brazos para zarandearla

YA ESTOY CASADO TONTA

Por eso nos desaseemos de ella y asunto arreglado y suéltame que me lastimas y no me he sentido muy bien

Es la ultima vez que te lo digo, te acerca a Hermione y te mato no me importa absolutamente nada entiendes- dije sin soltarla apretándola mas

Me lastimas animal suéltame- grito ella tratando de zafarse de mi agarre pero no la solté

Y esto es nada a lo que te hare si no nos dejas tranquilos y sobre todo a Hermione ella nada tiene que ver en esto– dije soltándola y aventándola

BRUTO- me grito golpeándome en el rostro, pero la muy zorra me araño el rostro

GATA- le grite al sentir que me había rasguñado llevándome mi mano ala mejilla que comenzaba a sangrar

Esto es la guerra Malfoy, y vamos a ver si no vienes a mi de nuevo suplicándome una oportunidad – dijo alejándose de mi.

Ya no dije nada mas y Salí de su casa, estaba furioso como se le ocurría a la muy perra amenazarme con hacerle algo a Hermione, no sabia que iba a hacer pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Hermione no podía enterarse de lo que me había dicho Astoria, ella no podía estar embarazada, o por lo menos no mío, pero si Hermione se entera no me va a creer que ese hijo no es mío, así que tendría que hacer todo discretamente he investigar quien mas era amante de Astoria para saber de quien era ese hijo.

Ahora tenia otro problema como le explicaría a Hermione el rasguño en mi rostro, ni modo de decirle que me agarre a golpes, ya que era un rasguño bastante profundo en cuanto llegue al palacio a la primera que me tope fue Pansy.

Príncipe Draco que le paso?- pregunto la pequeña

Hola Pansy en primera no me hables de usted solo Draco nada mas, somos familia no?- conteste tratando de evadir su pregunta

Ok Draco que te paso?- pregunto sin quitar el dedo del renglón

Un pequeño percance sin importancia – dije alejándome de ella- voy a mis habitaciones

Dile que se corte las uñas- me grito molesta valla las mujeres Granger son directas y peligrosas me dije mentalmente sonriendo por ser tan sutil.

Cuando entre a la habitación, vi a Hermione, se veía hermosa sus ojos eran transparentes que sabia que estaba molesta por mi salida, pero sorprendida por mi llegada, pero en cuanto ella me vio se acercó a mi.

Que te ha pasado?- pregunto preocupada tocando suavemente el rasguño

Una gata me ataco- dije molesto

Tranquilo déjame limpiarte –Salió para pedir agua y un poco de algodón, de inmediato me sirvió un Brady, esta mujer me estaba atendiendo en vez de estar hecha una fiera

No vas a preguntarme a donde fui? - le pregunte con ternura, ella lograba sacar mi lado mas cursi

Quieres decírmelo- respondió mirándome fijamente

No- conteste serio, después pase un brazo alrededor de su cintura, necesitaba sentirla cerca, protegerla de las amenazas de Astoria

Por mi esta bien- contesto y me abrazo a un mas, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera nuevamente.

Esa noche la volví a hacer mía, en mas de una forma, pero una parte de mi mente estaba preocupada y pensando en todo lo que Astoria me había dicho, no permitiría que nada le pasara a mi mujer y menos que perdiera su reino por mi estúpida aventura.

Después de darnos toda la pasión que ambos pudimos, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

HERMIONE POV

A la mañana siguiente, desperté enrollada en el, sentir su piel desnuda con la mía, hacia que me dieran ganas de despertarlo y volviera a hacerme suya, pero por desgracias hoy no podríamos encerrarnos en nuestro mundo, ya que la coronación seria en unos días y había muchas cosas que arreglar a un así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón me levante me puse mi bata y ordene que nos preparan el baño, cuando regrese a la habitación él ya se había despertado,

Ven aquí- me ordeno mi amado esposo en tono pícaro extendiéndome una mano

Hoy no podemos perdernos del mundo- dije acostándome nuevamente a su lado

No quiero volver a despertar y que no estés a mi lado entendiste - dijo posicionándose encima de mi sin poder evitarlo un jadeo salió de mis labios

Te deseo Hermione- dijo jalando el listón de bata

Por favor Draco – suplique

Dime que no quieres que te toque - dijo acariciando mis senos dime que me detenga continuo dando me besos en el cuello

Sabes que me encantaría que estuviéramos todo el día así- conteste y mis piernas se abrieron un poco sin permiso

Valla veo que mi reina es insaciable- dijo bajando sus manos hacia mi centro

Te deseo demasiado- conteste ya jadeando.

- Y yo a ti mi Hermione respondió besándome con pasión y demanda justo cuando se estaba posicionándose para entrar fuimos interrumpidos, ya que tocaron la puerta de nuestra habitación, Draco gruño en protesta igual que yo

Que quieren?- dijo mi marido a la puerta sin levantarse de mi

El baño esta listo su alteza- contesto otra voz

Gracias- dijo Draco resignado pero sin soltarme

Draco suéltame de verdad nesecita…. no pude seguir pues ya se había internado en mi no me dio tregua de repente sentí mis paredes cerrarse y su miembro inflamarse antes de que el magnifico éxtasis nos alcanzara

Anda vamos a bañarnos – le dije llevándolo al baño

El me metió a la tina en la que cabíamos perfectamente bien los dos, el agua estaba tibia deliciosa, me sentía tan tranquila, junto a el como si mis manos no me obedecieran comencé a acariciarme, quería que él también me deseara con la misma fuerza que yo lo desceba a él, y supe que lo logre al ver que su erección se endurecía mientras me observaba.

Se metió a la tina conmigo, y medio un beso lago y empapado, el contacto de nuestros cuerpo hizo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, ya no resistí mas.

Tómame – suplique

Tus deseos son ordenes mi reina

Nos acomodamos de tal manera que yo quede de espaldas sobre el, y de un solo golpe, metí su miembro en mi

Oh dios¡ - fue lo único que pude decir

Si así, estas tan deliciosamente estrecha- dijo en con voz ronca y apretando mis caderas

El comenzó a marcar el ritmo, me volvía loca no tarde mucho en llegar a mi orgasmo y el me siguió segundos después.

Eres perfecta- dijo besándome la nuca con besos húmedos

Y soy toda tuya

Y siempre serás mía nada más mía- dijo posesivamente pero me encanto, me encanto ese tono de voz.

Lo sabes – conteste- pero si sigues así no tendremos tiempo para recibir a tu familia

Así nos bañamos los dos juntos, lo ayude a vestirse, me encanta que estuviéramos así, pero aun tenia la duda de lo que le había pasado y hoy mismo me pondría investigar lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Draco y yo bajamos a desayunar a la terraza Pansy ya se encontraba ahí.

Buenos días- dijimos Draco y yo al mismo tiempo

Buenos días, como sigues de tu gatazo perdón de tu percance?- pregunto Pansy molesta

Bien gracias, si me disculpan tengo que hablar con Harry- dijo Draco retirándose

Porqué has sido tan grosera- pregunte a Pansy molesta

Como que por que el muy tarado, tiene su noche de pasión salvaje con su amante y tu tan fresca como la lechuga.

De hecho de eso quería hablarte – dije viendo que no hubiera nadie cerca.

De su amante?- pregunto Pansy con los ojos como platos

Quiero que me ayudes a investigar quien es- dije segura

Para que quieres saber, que eres masoquista o estas loca de plano?- pregunto

Me vas a ayudar si o no?

Ya sabes que si – contesto refunfuñando

Quiero saber quienes de las "damas" son las más zorras de aquí- sabia que Draco no andaría con cualquiera

Bueno pues solo hay dos, Astoria Greengrass y Alicia Spinnet– me informo mi hermana

Ok invítalas a comer, en un día diferente a cada una

Aquí? – pregunto sorprendida

Si aquí, cuando vengan quiero ver cual es la reacción de Draco, respondí

Y si tu marido se enoja?

Ni modo para que tiene amante- dije sin decir nada mas.

Por cierto, tenemos que organizar todo para la llegada de los hermanos de Draco y la prometida de Theodore-

Que? Como? Esa a que viene?- pregunto Pansy casi echando humo por los ojos

Te refieres a Lavender Brown?

Pues a quien mas?- dijo mas molesta

Pues es la prometida de Theo- conteste como si fuera obvio

Prometida no esposa, así que no es de la familia aun, no se a que demonios viene esa- dijo casi gritando

Pansy Theo te gusta?- pregunte divertida por la reacción de mi hermana

Claro que no, yo te aviso para cuando organizo lo de la comida con las amantes de tu marido – dijo mi hermana marchándose sin siquiera probar el desayuno.

La familia de Draco llegaría en unos cuantos días, para la coronación, estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que no sabia quien era la amante de Draco y no quería que nada empañara ese gran día, aparte me acababa de enterar que también vendrían los padres de Draco.

Algo que me tenia un poco preocupara era la reacción de Pansy al saber que Lavender la prometida del príncipe Theodore vendría con el, tengo el presentimiento que Pansy esta enamorada de él, pero no puede ser el esta comprometido, y no creo que él se fije en mi hermana es muy chica, pero bueno si ella realmente lo ama yo la apoyaría en todo como ella a mi.

Los días pasaron muy rápido entre la organización de la coronación y la comida que Pansy estaba planeando, los días se me fueron volando.

Hoy llegaban lo Malfoy de Devon

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews espero les guste el capitulo


	5. Frente a Frente

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Los Malfoy habían llegado, se les dio el recibimiento de acuerdo al protocolo, de inmediato se acomodaron todos en sus habitaciones, Theodore al final del pasillo, los Reyes Lucius y Narcissa frente a la nuestra, Luna y Lavender, cada una junto a la habitación de los reyes.

La comida seria servida a las 2:05 en punto, la coronación seria mañana, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, tenia miedo de que los reyes se enteraran de la amante de Draco, que a decir verdad ya tenia varios días que no salía a visitarla y eso me tranquilizaba mucho, aunque lo seguía viendo ansioso y nervioso pero aun no lograba descubrir por qué.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, habíamos decidido ocupar el comedor grande para estar más cómodos.

Lucius y Narcissa en las cabeceras de la mesa, Narcissa sentada a la derecha de su esposo, después seguía Luna, a la izquierda de Lucius estaba Theo y junto a el Lavender

Yo estaba sentada a la derecha de mi marido y junto a mi estaba Pansy y su prometido Blaize también había otros miembros de la corte.

Como ha sido el viaje padre- pregunto Draco

Pesado hijo, pero mejor dime como han ido las cosas- pregunto mi suegro

Tranquilo padre, hasta después de la coronación, me hare cargo formalmente de los asuntos del reino

Bueno espero tener pronto de la noticia de un hermoso heredero- comento Narcissa

Claro que si reina Narcissa, Draco y yo también lo esperamos- conteste emocionada pues de verdad quería un bebe aunque no estaba segura de el todo de que Draco lo quisiera habíamos hablado poco de el asunto así que me sorprendió su gesto pues me tomo de la mano y me sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos en realidad lo que encontré en ellos fue pena no entendía porque pero sin duda había pena y remordimiento

Después de eso la comida transcurrió tranquilamente, cuando nos retiramos a tomar el café, note que Harry había llamado a Pansy, pero también note que la princesa Luna, había estado observando a Harry, me imagine que era por que solo tenia el permiso de ser visitada por el Conde Sirius que por cierto ya era bastante mayor que ella, y el único hombre joven con el que hablaba era su hermano, por eso no le tome mucha importancia.

También estaba que Pansy y Theo se habían estado mandando miradas extrañas durante toda la comida, no se por qué sospechaba que entre ellos había ocurrido algo el día de mi boda, pero no quería hacerme ideas en la cabeza, ahora lo importante era saber quien demonios era la amante de Draco y saber porque él estaba tan perturbado.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Pansy me encanto lo que me dijo.

Que quería Harry?-pregunte con mucha curiosidad

La comida con Astoria Greengrass esta programada para pasado mañana a las 2:00pm – dijo Pansy con un brillo en los ojos.

Me parece perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que evitar que Narcissa y Luna se enteren de nuestros planes, por si la tipa esa, hace algún comentario fuera de lugar – dije

Tranquila, no creo que diga nada estúpido- me tranquilizo Pansy

Mira mejor pensándolo bien, nada mas invítala a tomar el té, es mas intimo y los hombres solo pasan a saludar por cortesía nunca se quedan- dije pensándolo mejor

Si tienes razón, así podremos ver la reacción de Draco mas tranquilamente- dijo mi hermana

Oye y has pensado que le dirás a Draco si te pregunta por Astoria?- pregunto Pansy

Si que tu le invitaste a tomar él te- dije con una sonrisa

Ah, valla gracias así que si tu marido decide asesinarme no podre decir nada- dijo mi hermana en tono trágico

No exageres Pansy, a demás él no me dijo de la relación con Astoria y no podría invitarla yo así que dirás durante la cena de mañana que te encontraste a Astoria en el pueblo y la invitaste a tomar él te por cortesía así el no tendrá oportunidad de avisarle y yo estaré sorprendida por tu invitación y ahora cambiando de tema, que te traes con Theo? Pregunte

Nada, por que lo preguntas?- dijo nerviosa

No por nada- dije dejando el tema ahí, sabía que mi hermana se traía algo, pero no me lo diría, por lo menos no ahora

Después de esa conversación, casi toda la tarde me la pase viendo cosas de la coronación, esa noche Draco y yo no pudimos entregarnos el uno a otro, él estaba muy tenso y yo estaba rendida, arreglar los últimos detalles de la coronación me habían dejado exhausta pero a pesar de eso me abrazo posesivamente como si temiera que perderme yo solo pude abrazarme mas a el mientras caía rendida.

La mañana comenzó muy temprano, a las 6:00 am, llegaron las sirvientas que me ayudarían a vestir, pero antes que todo a dejar el traje que usaría mi marido, y como era tradición yo tenia que vestirlo, así que en cuanto las sirvientas dejaron su traje, lo desperté

Amor es hora de levantarse- le dije tiernamente llenando su hermoso pecho de besos

Mmm- fue lo que obtuve por respuesta

Hoy serás rey así que tienes que levantarte mi amor- dije de nuevo

No quiero- dijo como niño chiquito

Ah no, y que es lo que quieres? – pregunte divertida

Quiero hacerte el amor- dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos grises y abrazándome hasta tirarme a la cama y ponerse encima de mi

Lo se amor y yo también lo deseo, pero prometo que esta noche, lo haremos todo el tiempo que quieras y de las formas que quieras lo prometo-

Solo por eso me levantare- dijo sonriendo pero no sin antes besarme con demanda y acariciando todo mi cuerpo dejándome con ganas de mas suspire antes de poder contestarle

El baño esta listo, apúrate para que pueda vestirte – dije y el me regalo una sonrisa socarrona

Él se metió al baño, mientras yo arreglaba su traje.

Yo use un vestido discreto como ameritaba la ocasión, la ceremonia fue llevada acabo en la catedral de Berks, mi esposo llevaba el traje de gala militar de mas alto rango, como marcaba la tradición, yo seria coronada reina junto con el, pero el seria el de mayor autoridad para mi pueblo, la ceremonia fue llevada a cargo del arzobispo como lo marca mi ley, en los invitados había mucho invitados del gobierno de Devon y Berks al igual que de otros reinos.

La ceremonia fue emotiva y tranquila, Draco seria un excelente rey, de eso no había la menos duda.

El festejo fue por todo lo alto, después de salir de la catedral, dimos el típico paseo por la de la catedral al palacio, donde ya había varios invitados esperándonos, fue un banquete aburrido por así decirlo, la verdad es que aun consideraba un sueño todo lo que había pasado desde la muerte de mi padre, pero bueno aquí estaba, convertida en reina casada, y mi marido tomando las riendas de mi pueblo.

Durante la recepción, busque a Pansy algún tiempo pero no la encontré, después solo por curiosidad busque a Theo por tampoco estaba, Lavender estaba con Luna, pero Luna tenia cara de fastidio, así que me acerque a ella para ver que era lo que tenia.

Princesa que es lo que le pasa?- pregunte intrigada pues tenia una pequeña idea de que era lo que tenia

Oh reina quería tener una palabras con usted- dijo con toda la cortesía

Acompáñame – le dije

Las dos nos alejamos de Lavender

Primero que nada no me digas reina ni me hables de usted, soy Hermione- le aclare antes que nada después de todo era su cuñada

Gracias- respondió

De que querías hablar conmigo?

La verdad es que estaba harta de Lavender, yo no se por qué la trajo Theo, aun no es su esposa, no tiene nada que hacer aquí- dijo molesta

Valla mi hermana Pansy piensa lo mismo- dije recordando lo que me había dicho sonriendo con complicidad

Pues si, yo no se como mi hermano se pudo fijar en ella- dijo rodeando los ojos

Y tu Luna, te has fijando en alguien – mi pregunta iba con doble sentido

Porqué lo preguntas?- me dijo ansiosa

No por nada en especial- esa respuesta de ella me dejo muy claro que si se había fijando en alguien y sospechaba lentamente que ese alguien era Harry.

Pues la verdad no me e fijado mucho en nadie pero supongo que hay alguien que podría robarme un suspiro o dos

Y no me dirás quien es ese alguien cierto?- pregunte con descaro para saber si me diría que era Harry quien de verdad la atraía

Preferiría no rebelarlo todavía al menos no hoy que es el día de su coronación pero si me gustaría platicar de eso más adelante

Por supuesto cuando te sientas cómoda por mi no hay problemas pero no olvides que puedes contar con migo cuando quieras y siempre tendrás mi apoyo para lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntas o mejor aun las tres Pansy también es de confianza y créeme cuando te digo que nadie puede con Pansy

Lo se creo que se lleva muy bien con mi hermano Theo- dijo Luna

Enserio lo crees?

No estoy segura pero después de tu boda él se a portado un poco diferente podríamos decirle ya no trata tan bien a Lavender y se a ciencia cierta que han tenido diferencias real mente fuertes créeme espero que pronto termine ese compromiso de mierda que esta afectando a todos

Eso espero también- dije pensando en mi pequeña hermana - y por lo visto ni si quiera Lucius y Narcissa la soportan cierto-pregunte

No ni siquiera mi madre que es tan buena puede con ella – me conto

Descuida tengo el presentimiento que todo se arreglara para bien

En serio por que lo dice alteza?

Bueno has visto a Pansy y Theo por algún lado ¿ pregunte

No en realidad no los he visto CLARO ahora entiendo - no pudo contenes una carcajada llena de estilo como las princesas dictan no pude hacer nada mas que seguir su risa pues de verdad me daba gusto que Pansy fuera feliz aunque su prometido Blaize era sin duda bueno para ella, ella jamás encontraría la felicidad con el.

Y espero princesa poder contar tanto con su discreción como su apoyo ahora que se que tampoco simpatizas con Lavender.

Sin duda no por obligación sino por voluntad – respondió dándome una sonrisa

Sin duda nos llevaremos bien princesa Luna

- Ella sonrió con agradecimiento después de eso regresamos a la celebración que paso sin contratiempos acepto esas miradas furtivas entre Luna y Harry y las sonrisas de Pansy y Theo.

La fiesta llego a su fin y todos nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos pues tenia una promesa que cumplirle a mi marido

Bien Reina Hermione de Berks usted tiene una promesa que cumplir aunque todavía no estoy seguro cuantas veces ni de que forma quiero que la cumpla- dijo con fuego en los ojos besándome posesivamente casi desgarrando mi vestido y el corset en el proceso cuando me aventó a la cama para quitarse el pantalón pues no sabia a que hora se había despojado de toda su ropa en verdad yo ya estaba encendida me quito todas y cada una de las prendas que todavía llevaba puesta mientras besaba todo cuanto tenia a paso sin esperármelo me giro y empezó a besar mi nuca mi espala bajando hasta mi trasero beso y succiono estaba segura que tendría una marca o dos por la mañana pero ya que nadie lo vería no importaba introdujo un dedo en mi interior para empezar a bombear

Tan lista como siempre - susurro en mi oído mientras mordía tiernamente mi lóbulo

Inclínate para mi Hermione - dijo mientras se levantaba quedando de pie siguió besando y acariciando mi trasero mientras se enterraba en mi, no pude evitar soltar un grito de puro placer mientras, siguió con un movimiento suave como las olas de el mar en calma pero de verdad necesitaba mas de el así que me uní a su danza moviendo mis caderas una y otra vez marcando el ritmo que quería hasta que se volvió frenético

Herms vente con migo -dijo con un gemido y la voz entre cortada pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo le faltaba mucho pues en esa posición a pesar de que se sentía endemoniadamente bien no tenia la fricción que mi cuerpo pedía así que baje mi mano para estimularme pero antes de llegar su mano sostuvo la mía.

Nunca cielo nunca mientras yo viva - dijo eso mientras bajaba su mano para estimularme el pero mierda movía su mano a la misma intensidad que sus caderas así que en verdad no tarde nada en convulsionarme en el gritando fuerte mente el dio un par de estocadas mas mientras seguía moviendo su mano para que terminara bien después de eso salió de mi sin poder todavía respirar bien se recostó jalándome hacia el

Jamás mi amor dejare que te des placer tu mientras yo este para dártelo al menos claro que yo te lo pida - dijo con sus ojos otra vez llenos de lujuria yo me sonroje visible mente antes de que tomara mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme con ternura.

Amo tu sonrojo Herms amo todo en ti no se en que momento este sentimiento me lleno solo sé que no puedo sacarte de mi mente no puedo dejar de pensar en protegerte ni mucho menos desearte te metiste en mi profundamente y no solo por el regalo de hacerme rey sino por todo lo que me das siempre estas con migo sin reclamaciones ni juzgándome solo estas incondicionalmente para mi Herms te amo por eso y por ti -cuando termino de decirlo yo tenia la cara llena de lagrimas y no podía hablar jamás me imagine que Draco alguna vez pudiera amarme

Lo siento Herms no llores no quise hacerte sentir mal - lo silencie con un dedo en sus labios

No me haces sentir mal Draco si no todo lo contrario me llenas de dicha de felicidad jamás pensé que podrías amarme simplemente me haces feliz Draco por eso te acepte por eso acepte tu propuesta desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti simplemente pensé que jamás me llegarías ni siquiera a querer un poco y ahora me llenas de dicha – dije con lagrimas de felicidad

Tonta Herms si eres simplemente perfecta no hay nada en ti que no ame tu bondad tu compresión hacia mi, eso me llenaba de dicha pero al final me di cuenta que no era dicha si no amor lo que sentía por ti

Te amo mi reina te amo mas que a nada

Te amo mi rey más que a nada

Herms solo quiero que sepas que en mi pasado cometí muchos errores algunos que no serán fáciles de superar pero espero que logres entenderme y estar para mi no quiero perderte de verdad no soportaría perderte

Jamás Draco no importa que hayas echo o que consecuencias traiga yo siempre estaré para ti nada me separara de ti solo espero que tengas la confianza de decirme que te preocupa yo estaré para ti siempre mi amor siempre

Siempre Herms- y volvió a besarme con una ternura que me daban ganas de llorar para después fundirnos en uno solo nuevamente esa noche fue mío dos ocasiones mas y como dije no había nada que me separara de el nada y mucho menos ahora que sabia que me amaba enfrentaría a esa estúpida y le pediría cortes mente que se largara de Berks antes de que la despellejara con mis propias manos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos traíamos una sonrisas de ensueño, como si todos hubiéramos pasado la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, los reyes de Devon se quedarían unos días en Berks, así que esa mañana yo me la pase con Narcissa y Lavender en jardín, de nueva cuenta no veía a Pansy y Theo por ningún lada ni a Luna ni a Harry, solo esperaba que los reyes o Draco no se dieran cuenta.

El día fue tranquilo, ahora venia lo difícil, la cena, donde Pansy comentaría que había invitado a Astoria a tomar el té mañana.

Luna no te vi en casi todo el día donde estas?- pregunto Narcissa

Conociendo la palacio- contesto de inmediato

Sola? No es correcto- dijo Narcissa

No reina es yo estaba con ella y una de las sirvientas – contesto Pansy salvándola

Te lo agradezco princesa Pansy- dijo Narcissa tiernamente

Y tu hijo donde estuviste – pregunto Lucius a Theo

En las caballerizas – contesto sin mirarlo

Que extraño nosotros estuvimos por ahí y no te vimos- dijo Lavender

Lo que pasa lady Lavender es que en el palacio tenemos tres caballerizas- dije salvándolo ahora yo

Valla es un palacio enorme – dijo Lavender

Si lo es, y mi esposa es de las pocas personas que lo conoce de centímetro a centímetro- apoyo mi Draco

Por cierto Hermione quería informarte que mañana invite a tomar el té a lady Astoria Greengrass- dijo Pansy con naturalidad

De inmediato vi la reacción de Draco que no dijo nada pero, sus facciones lo delataban totalmente, parecía que en cualquier momento le estallaría la vena de la frente y sufriría un paro cardiaco, ahí me di cuenta que ASTORIA era la mujerzuela que atormentaba a mi marido.

Porqué las has invitado?- pregunto Draco tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Me la encontré, y por cortesía, espero no le moleste rey?- pregunto mi hermana

No te molesta o si Draco?- pregunte

No, solo que no me gustaría que mi esposa y mi cuñada tengan tratos con mujeres de dudosa reputación- dijo serio

Y como sabes lo de la dudosa reputación?- pregunto Luna

Mi pobre marido se atraganto con su propia saliva

Bueno es que aquí todo se sabe y la familia Greengrass es conocida, por lo tanto las habladurías no se hacen esperar – dije salvando a mi marido

Bueno pues espero que solo sean habladurías sin fundamentos, a mi tampoco me gustaría que tuvieran por amistad a mujeres no correctas- dijo Narcissa

No se preocupe reina Narcissa, que mañana platicare con ella y si en su conversación me demuestra que no es una mujer digna de la amistad de mi hermana, Pansy no volverá acercarse a ella- conteste

Tu? Hablar con ella? Porqué?- pregunto Draco

Porqué necesito saber si es una amiga buena para Pansy- conteste

Y por que mejor no lo hace mi madre, ella tiene más experiencia- contesto de inmediato, sabía que no quería verme sentada platicando con su amante

Hijo, Hermione tiene toda la madurez y experiencia para juzgar lo que mas le convenga a su hermana aparte no seria bien visto que la reina no este aunque sea un momento con la invitada de su hermana- dijo Narcissa

Ahora si Draco estaba sudando, eso solo me confirmaba que Astoria era la mujer que había intentado quitarme a mi marido, pero no lo permitiría, sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Pansy y Luna, y mañana esa mujer sabría quien es la REINA DE BERKS.

Cuando, Draco yo ya estuvimos en la habitación, el inmediatamente se sirvió un brandy y lo tomo de golpe.

Que tienes? Pregunte

Nada, solo que no quiero que veas a la lady Greengrass- dijo sin mirarme

Porqué no? – pregunte sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

Porqué ella es mala- dijo acercándose a mi – no quiero que te mezcles con una mujer como ella- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Que pasa Draco?- sabían que había algo que el mas.

Prometiste estar siempre conmigo ok- dijo, no me dio tiempo de responder nada, ya que atrapo mis labios con los suyos, sus besos lograban hacer que yo olvidara hasta mi propio nombre.

Sus besos continuaron por mi cuello, lleno a mi clavícula, comenzó quitar mi estorbosa topa y yo la de él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos desnudos unos frente al otro.

Quiero que tu boca y tu lengua recorran mi cuerpo- dijo a mi oído

Te dije que haría lo que me pidieras- conteste

El me llevo a la cama, y se sentó en la orilla, me indico que me hincara frente a él, así lo hice y comencé a besar su pecho perfecto, lamí y mordí tiernamente sus pezones, sabia que le gustaba por que el gemía mi nombre, baje a su hermoso y bien esculpido abdomen. Pase mi lengua por cada centímetro de su piel.

No sabía si quería que lamiera su miembro, y el noto mi confusión.

Anda Herms hazlo- dijo con la voz entre cortada debido a la excitación.

No lo pensé mas y tome su miembro con mi mano y comencé a lamer su punta, el soltó un gemido mas alto.

Así que metí su miembro en mi boca, claro que no todo, era imposible que entrara todo, el enterró sus manos en mi cabello y marco el ritmo que quería que llevara.

Era delicioso, pero lo que realmente me excitaba eran sus gemidos y los insultos que soltaba de placer.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve hincada saboreando su miembro, de pronto el me levanto y me tumbo en la cama, yo de inmediato abrí ms piernas y el de un solo golpe, me penetro, solté un grito de placer, el sabia que yo no terminaría tan rápido como el , así que levanto mis piernas, y me tomo de los tobillos con sus manos, era delicioso como en esta posición podía penetrarme de esta manera, estaba loca de placer, lleve mis manos a mis senos y jale mis pezones, él se movió mas rápido aun.

Herms termina conmigo- grito

Si, asi ah- fue lo único que dije

Y los dos explotamos al mismo tiempo, el bajo mis piernas y salió de mi despacio, se acostó a mi lado, y nos abrazamos, solo los latidos de nuestro corazón y nuestras respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados y satisfechos el uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté Draco ya no estaba, no se me hizo extraño ya que Draco tenía una reunión con los ministros de la corte. Yo tenia que ponerme de acuerdo con Pansy para lo de esta tarde, así que me levante, llame a una de las sirvientas para que me ayudara a bañarme y vestirme, cuando baje, vi que Pansy y Luna estaban en el jardín , muy nerviosas.

Buenos días- dije acercándome a ellas

Hermione que bueno que llegaste – dijo Luna preocupada y note que Pansy estaba muy pálida

Que pasa?- pregunte alarmada por verlas así

Algo horrible- contesto Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos

Que?- grite

Pansy y Luna, me jalaron lejos de las sirvientas que se encontraban ahí.

Que demonios pasa?- volví a preguntar nerviosa

Tu marido me va a matar – dijo Pansy

Porqué? Que hiciste – pregunte

Harry me vio besándome con Theo- me conto sonrojada

Como que besaste a Theo, el esta comprometido y tu también – dije

Hermione, ellos están enamorados – dijo Luna

Pero eso no justifica el hecho de que engañen- dije

Bueno luego me regañas, el problema ahorita es que Harry nos vio- dijo Pansy al borde de la histeria.

Y que? Pregunte sabia que Harry jamás traicionaría a Pansy o a mí.

Y si le dice a Draco?-pregunto Luna

No le dirá nada, yo hablare con el, pero por dios Pansy, se mas cuidadosa no quiero un escándalo en el palacio de que la princesa y el príncipe Theo tienen una aventura- dije

Lo siento Hermione- dijo mi hermana apenada

De todas formas hablare con Theo- dije seria

El no tubo la culpa- dijo Pansy

No hablare de eso Pansy, hablare de lo que va a pasar, yo mejor que nadie puedo entender, que un hombre te haga perder la cabeza, nada mas mírame a mi con Draco, pero no por eso él se va a provechar, si de verdad te quiere contaran conmigo en todo y para todo, pero si no lo mejor será que se aleje de ti- dije abrazando a mi hermana

Yo se Theo quiere a Pansy, pero no sabe como terminar con Lavender- dijo Luna

Bueno eso ya lo arreglaremos cuando llegue el momento- dije

Y aprovechando Hermione, podrías hablar con Theo de que no diga que yo estaba con Harry en el lago-. Dijo Luna escondiendo su rostro

No es posible las dos princesas de la casa- dije divertida

Tranquilas las dos que no pasara nada ok- dije abrazando a ambas.

Después de esa charla, Pansy y yo le contamos a Luna lo que haríamos esta tarde y por qué es que Draco se había puesto así, al principio se molesto con su hermano, pero le dije que él había cambiado y que ya me había dicho que me amaba.

Ella de inmediato estuvo dispuesta a ayudarnos con la zorra.

La hora del té había llegado, Astoria llego puntual al palacio, se veía como si no debería nada la muy casquivana, era una mujer hermosa pero sabia que Draco me quería a mi.

Reina Hermione un placer verla- dijo Astoria haciendo una reverencia

Bienvenida al palacio lady Greengrass- dije lo mas cortes que pude

Le presento a la princesa Luna Malfoy - dije señalando a mi cuñada

Un placer princesa- dijo la muy estúpida

Pasemos a tomar el té, dijo Pansy.

Todo Berks espera pronto un heredero mi reina- dijo la idiota con una sonrisa fingida

Y lo habrá eso lo aseguro, el rey también esta ansioso por tener un heredero- dije tomando mi taza de te

Usted no es casada lady Astoria?- pregunto Luna

No, pero pronto espero casarme- dijo mirándome fijamente

Quien es el afortunado?- pregunto Pansy con sarcasmo

Preferiría no decir el nombre por ahora- dijo con una sonrisa

Valla ha de ser un hombre muy especial- dije sabiendo que se refería a mi marido la muy buscona

O casado- dijo Luna con malicia en los ojos

Astoria se quedo callada, no podía responder nada, pero el momento había llegado los hombres de la familia se acercaban, Draco venia con la cara desencajada.

Ladys buenas tardes- dijo Theo

Buenas tardes príncipe Theo – dijo Astoria

Permítanme presentarles a lady Greengrass – dije levantándome

Lucius y Theo hicieron el saludo que siempre se le daba a una dama, pero Draco estaba como pálido.

Rey Draco cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Astoria, me di cuenta que ella tenia la intención de cometer alguna indiscreción delante de mis suegro y mi cuñado.

Ustedes se conocen? Pregunto Theo

Si en Devon nos conocimos- dijo Astoria

Me imagino que nunca fue invitada al palacio por que yo nunca la vi, y la gente importante en Devon es recibida en el palacio- dijo Luna, a lo que agradecí enormemente

Lucius y Theo no entendía por qué el comportamiento hostil de Luna, pero lo dejaron pasar, hicieron una venia y se retiraron solo Draco se quedo unos minutos mas.

Espero que cuando termines el té puedas acompañarme al despacho- me dijo mi esposo

Claro que si amor – respondí con una sonrisa

El hizo una venia y se retiro

Astoria seguía con su sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y yo ya no aguantaba más.

Hablemos claro Astoria- dije molesta

Dime Hermione- respondió

En primera no seas igualada, tu tienes que decirme alteza y hablarme de usted quedo claro?- pregunte molesta

Si su alteza- dijo con rabia

Sé que fuiste la amante de Draco- dije claramente

* * *

Gracias

SALESIA

Lou-asuka


	6. Problemas

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

HERMIONE

Sé que fuiste la amante de Draco- dije claramente

Ella trago en seco, por un momento sus facciones se vieron descompuestas.

Valla a su alteza nada se le escapa, solo una cosa,

Esta segura de que fui?- dijo con malicia

No me hagas reír Astoria, estoy completamente segura que el rey te dejo, por eso lo arañaste en el rostro- dije sonriendo

Aparte de ser una cualquiera gata- dijo Luna

Bueno pues ya que estamos hablando tan francamente, le diré que yo le daré un heredero a Devon y a Berks– dijo la muy zorra

De demonios hablas?- pregunte temiendo lo peor con su respuesta

Que estoy embarazada de Draco- dijo la muy hija de …..

La verdad es que las tres nos quedamos como en shock solo viendo la sonrisa estúpida que salía de los labios de esta golfa, sabia que tenia que reponerme esta tipa no debía de ver que me había dado un golpe bajo.

No dudo que estés embarazada pero si dudo que sea de mi marido- conteste

Porqué lo duda, si usted misma acaba de decirme que sabe lo que había entre nosotros

Antes que nada traeremos a una comadrona para saber si realmente estas embarazada- dijo Luna

Si estas embarazada, después veremos de quien es- dijo Pansy

Ninguna de sus comadronas me va a revisar

No te estoy preguntado si quieres, te estoy dando una orden.- dije con rabia

No me puede obligar su alteza, por que si lo hace hare publico el amorío que tuve con su rey- dijo con burla

Acaso tienes miedo de que nos demos cuenta de que todo esto es una farsa Astoria y que no estas embarazada vamos solo una prueba no te haremos daño puede estar el sacerdote con el secreto de confesión si quieres para que estés tranquila o alguien de tu confianza no me importa solo quiero una prueba de que lo que dices es cierto- dije lo mas calmada que pude

Lo lamento alteza no lo hare- dijo segura

No me tientes Astoria por que soy capaz de mandarte decapitar o mejor aun decapitare yo misma- conteste levantándome y levantado la voz

Lo siento su alteza, pero no me intimida, si algo me pasa tengo gente de mi confianza que dirá todo- dijo retándome

Que bueno que nos lo adviertes, espero la gente de tu "confianza" sepa la pena que se paga por traición a su reina- dijo Pansy

No tengo nada más que decir así que me retiro su alteza- dijo Astoria levantándose de la silla cuando se giro para salir

Astoria - le llame

Dígame su alteza-

Cuídate - fue lo único que le dije. Sabía que si era verdad no podíamos lastimar al hijo de Draco

Cuando ella se fue, no pude poner atención a nada de lo que Luna y Pansy me decían, pero cada vez que recordaba lo que la golfa esta me había dicho sentí una ira inundaba mi cuerpo, no resistí mas y explote.

LLAMEN HARRY- grite a uno de los guardias que estaba ahí

Herms cálmate- dijo Pansy tomándome del brazo ya que yo me encontraba de pie

Por favor Herms, trata de recobrar la cordura – me pidió Luna

No pienso recobrar nada, no se dan cuenta que mi matrimonio, mi reino, todo esta en juego por esta tipa- dije casi histérica

A que te refieres? Pregunto Pansy asustada por primera vez

Que si Draco tiene un hijo bastardo, nuestras leyes me obligan a separarme de él, y a el de renunciar al trono y por las leyes estúpidas no puedo gobernar sola, así que el trono esta en juego.- le explique con desesperación

Mi hermano es un imbécil- dijo Luna

A los 5 minutos llego Harry

Que pasa su alteza- pregunto

Harry por el amor de dios Luna es de confianza, así que delante de ella no me llames con títulos – dije aun mas molesta

Esta bien pero que te pasa por que estas tan alterada?- pregunto

Quiero que investigues a Astoria Greengrass, si es necesario que te conviertas en su amante para saber que demonios trama esa mujerzuela- dije

Ah eso si que no, su amante no- dijo Luna

Estaba tan alterada que no preste atención a lo que dijo

Tranquila Herms, estas pensado con el estomago y no con la cabeza – dijo Pansy

No te preocupes Draco ya me había encargado esa tarea, la tengo vigilada noche y día, solo que por ahora no ha dado señales de tener otro amante- dijo

Maldita – grite

Pero si te soy sincero no creo que el hijo que espera sea de Draco- dijo Harry

QUE? PERO QUE DEMONIOS TODOS SABEN MENOS YO QE SOY LA PRINCIPAL AFECTADA?- grite

Tranquila Herms el solo me lo dijo a mi para que la vigilara y te repito tanto el como yo no creemos que sea de el - dijo en tono tranquilizante

Ya sé que no es de él, pero si la muy zorra, dice que si como vamos a probar lo contrario- dije

Tranquila Herms, que sé que en cualquier momento ella cometerá un error y su juego se vendrá abajo – dijo Harry tranquilo

Eso espero Harry, ahora si me disculpan mi esposo quería verme en la biblioteca- dije

Le vas a decir?- pregunto Luna

No lo se- respondí y fui de camino a ala biblioteca

Cuando entre vi que Draco estaba ansioso, la verdad es que no se cuantas copas de brandy llevaba pero debían ser varias pues la botella estaba a menos de la mitad

Ya se ido tu visita?- pregunto Draco con coraje

Me gire y me dirigí a la puerta de la biblioteca y hable con los guardias que estaba ahí

Nadie tiene permito entrar a la biblioteca hasta que el rey y yo salgamos entendido- dije a los guardias que solo contestaron si alteza.

Cerré la puerta y fui a enfrentar a mi marido

Si la visita ya se ha ido- conteste tragándome mi coraje

Y que te dijo?- pregunto nervioso

Tu que crees? – respondí levantando la barbilla desafiándolo a que siguiera mintiéndome

Herms yo- intento decir pero no lo deje

Draco la zorra esa dice que esta embarazada de ti y por alguna extraña razón piensa que te quedaras con ella- dije – es eso por eso has estado tan raro piensas dejarme?- pregunte con miedo

Esta loca?, estoy seguro que el hijo no es mío- respondió

Responde piensas dejarme? exigí

No Herms no puedo, te amo no puedo perderte - dijo acercándose a mi con precaución

Porqué no me lo dijiste – pregunte con tristeza

Por miedo a perderte- dijo abrazándome

Porqué creí que tu me dejarías, no lo se me da miedo que dejes de amarme- dijo abrazándome

Draco jamás te dejare y mucho menos dejare de amarte, solo que me duele que no me tuvieras la confianza para decirme lo que ocurría- conteste

Te amo Herms- susurro en mi oído - lo siento pero esto que siento es nuevo para mi y tenia miedo

Y yo a ti te amo Draco y te aseguro que Astoria no se saldrá con la suya no me importa tener que comprarla o callarla como sea con tal de que no diga nada y si resulta ser tu hijo lo solucionaremos de alguna forma tienes mi apoyo incondicional pero no me vuelvas a mentir no soporto verte mal amor, no quiero perderte por su culpa. – Confesé

Tranquila amor ahora que sé que tengo tu apoyo no te volveré a ocultar nada -dijo atrapando mis labios con los suyos

Yo encantada le respondí lo necesitaba este miedo me estaba consumiendo de verdad así que intensifique el beso mordiendo el labio inferior de mi esposo el me respondió con un gemido en mi boca lo abrase mas fuerte y el a mi una mano la tenia en mi cintura y la otra la tenia bajando por mi cadera y piernas hasta que encontró el dobladillo de el vestido lo subió y me encamino al sillón pero en lugar de acostarme se separo de mi

Recárgate en el respaldo amor así lo hice y me subió el vestido hasta la espalda me acaricio el trasero las piernas pensé que iba a quitar las pantimedias pero no lo hizo solo movió mi tanga a un lado en lo que me acariciaba y besaba el cuello se pegaba a mi frotando su exuberante miembro en mi cuando menos lo sentí me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras entraba en mi de una sola estocada sentí que el aire se me iba de los pulmones solo pude gemir en alto el entraba y salía de mi fuertemente una mano la tenia en mi cadera y la otra en mi punto sensible dios se sentía también que solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos a decir verdad se escuchaban mas los de el que los míos.

No resistí mas y termine tan fuerte que hice que el terminara con migo de lo fuerte que mi músculo lo apretó salió de mi y se sentó en el sofá llevándome con el me abrazaba tan fuerte que de por si no podía respirar bien por la actividad, me costaba mas trabajo pero no hice intento de moverme no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos solo abrazándonos pero de repente una lagrima se escurrió de mi ojo el me abrazo mas fuerte

No me dejes Herms no podría estar sin ti quiero un hijo de verdad lo deseo pero solo tuyo de nadie mas estoy seguro que no es mío el hijo de Astoria siempre he tenido cuidado con eso no sé que paso – dijo desesperación

Tranquilo Draco saldremos adelante lo prometo – y lo haríamos de eso estaba completamente segura.

Amor que te parece pasear por palacio en caballo solo quiero estar contigo – dijo

Bien pero uno en cada caballo- dije

No lo creo mi reina montara con migo - dijo con una mirada sexi

O en ti que prefieres? - dije respondiendo su mirada

Hermione me quieres matar? - no pude hacer mas que reírme de su frustración

No amor jamás haría algo así o quien me daría placer? Pregunte sexymente

Jajajaja que graciosa - dijo irónico

Me levante de él y me arregle la ropa al igual que el para salir a hacia los establos me tomo de la mano para caminar juntos en la entrada de el vestíbulo estaba la reina Narcissa con el rey Lucius y Luna

Hola los saludamos

Vamos a dar una vuelta por palacio en caballo gustan acompañarnos - dije pero Draco presiono mi mano para no invitarlos tuve que contenerme las ganas de reír por su celos

No querida gracias de hecho surgió un pequeño problema en Devon y necesitamos marcharnos cuanto antes

Todo esta bien necesitan algo? pregunte viendo a Luna que parecía apunto de llorar

No alteza gracias son cuestiones de estado nada mas - dijo Lucius

Alteza me gustaría pedirles de favor si es posible que la princesa Luna se quedara un tiempo con migo vera con la coronación la boda y todo eso se junto el trabajo de el reino y como dice asuntos políticos que requieren toda mi atención y la de Draco y bueno ya que la princesa se lleva también con Pansy me gustaría si ella quiere por supuesto que se hicieran compañía mutuamente se de primera mano que comparte su afición por las compras y estoy segura que se llevaran genial- dije de antemano sabiendo que era lo Luna quería

Me parece una estupenda idea alteza pero no queremos ocasionar problemas- dijo Narcissa

No reina Narcissa al contrario me aria un favor ya que no podre pasar tiempo con Pansy -Luna me vio con un brillo en los ojos medio de agradecimiento medio de picardía

Mama por mi esta bien pero no se si Theo también pueda quedarse ya que bueno no me atrevo a regresar sola a Devon cuando tenga que hacerlo

Hija Theo tiene asuntos que hacer en Devon además como dije no quiero ocasionar molestias- dijo Narcissa

Le repito alteza no seria ninguna molestia si el futuro rey de Devon tiene necesidad de regresar no me opondré pero me gustaría que se quedara y así ayudar a Draco a tomar el mando de Berks pues no tenemos mucha practica - en eso voltee a ver a Draco rogando por que me siguiera la corriente el me vio feo primero pero cuando noto mi suplica me regalo una sonrisa

Por supuesto mama me gustaría que Theo me ayudara a aprender todo lo que tiene que ver con el reinado si no te importa claro dijo dirigiéndose al final Lucius.

Bien hijo si eso te ayuda por mi no hay problema bien entonces me llevo a Lavender con nosotros para que termine los preparativos de la boda en lo que Theo regresa Luna te importa ayudarnos a empacar – dijo la reina Narcissa

Enviare un par de doncellas con ustedes mientras tanto regresaremos antes de que se marchen- con eso hicieron una venia despidiéndonos tome de la mano a Draco para ir alas caballerizas al entrar me quede en shock por lo que vi digo ya me hacia una idea pero no tenia certeza instintivamente me voltee hacia Draco para ver como estaba y me sorprendí ver que él sonreía el muy ingrato sonreía

PANSY

Me reuní con Theo como quedamos después de él te con Astoria al llegar no estaba así que lo espere un momento de repente sentí el rose de una rosa me gire y hay estaba mi príncipe con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba tome la rosa de sus manos viéndolo a los ojos me tomo de la barbilla y me jalo para darme un dulce beso no se pero deseaba mas esta vez así que profundice el beso y él no se negó cuando menos me di cuenta estaba recostada entre la paja me beso el rostro sin dejar un solo lugar sin tocarlo empezó a desabrocharme el vestido y yo su saco para seguir con su camisa se lo retire dando besos en todo el pecho mientras el me sacaba el vestido por la cabeza de repente me acostó y empezó a quitar mi corset con esos dedos que me fascinaban cuando hubo retirado el corset se incorporo para quitarme las medias y los zapatos estaba casi desnuda.

Así que desabroche su pantalón y él se lo quito a patadas junto a los zapatos se posiciono encima e mi y de verdad sentía ya su dureza en mi estomago empezó a besar y morder mi cuello con una mano toco uno de mis senos masajeándolo de verdad me sentía en las nubes ambos estábamos solo con nuestra ropa interior cuando dejo un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi pecho lo empezó a besar por todo el contorno hasta que su boca se cerro alrededor de mi aureola rosada sentí que flotaba cuando hizo eso solo se escuchaban nuestros gemido hasta que escuche un grito ahogado como si contuvieran el aliento abrí mis ojos para ver lo peor que podía pasar mi hermana y mi cuñado viéndonos mi hermana tenia una cara en shock mientras mi cuñado sonreía el idiota sonreía que acaso le gustaba lo que vio instintivamente tome mi vestido para cubrirme mientras Theo trataba de cubrirme mas

Alteza puedo explicarlo- dijo Theo muy nervioso

Seguro que puedes? dijo Hermione tratando de guardar la compostura pero de verdad se veía feliz – pero no así y no ahora por supuesto, tus padres se irán en un rato príncipe y pedí que se quedara usted y Luna espero no se enoje pero supongo que no lo hará en fin solo veníamos por un caballo pero no se preocupe aunque creo que se sentirán mas cómodos en alguna alcoba - dijo Hermione mientras Draco tomaba un caballo y se botaba de la risa que demonios paso como mi hermana podía estar tan calmada.

En cuanto Draco y Hermione salieron de ahí, yo me quería morir, yo no podía articular palabra, era vergonzoso que mi cuñado y mi hermana me hubieran visto prácticamente desnuda.

Tranquila Pansy yo aceptare las consecuencias de esto- dijo Theo ayudándome a vestir

Y si mi hermana te pide que te cases conmigo?-pregunte

La haría de inmediato- dijo depositando un beso en mi frente

Te amo Theo – dije

Y yo a ti mi pequeña princesa- dijo el

HERMIONE

No podía ver lo que acababa de ver, pero tampoco juzgaría a mi hermana, aunque bueno si tendría que hablar seriamente con Theo, mi hermana era doncella y así tenia que llegar al matrimonio, por lo menos si no se casaba con el.

Porqué estas tan divertido? –le pregunte a mi esposo que no quitaba su sonrisa

Amor ellos se aman- dijo

Ya lo se pero Pansy esta comprometida y Theo igual- dije

Pero Theo no ama a Lavender- dijo el

Como lo sabes? – pregunte curiosa

Porqué Theo me dijo hoy que amaba a Pansy, pero que no sabia como decirle a mis padres que rompería el compromiso con Lavender- dijo mi esposo

Valla, veo que las cosa no serán fáciles- dije

Tranquila amor, Theo y Pansy saben lo que hacen, nuestra obligación es apoyarlos- dijo mi marido tiernamente

Lo se y los apoyaremos pero no sin antes, de hablar con ellos seriamente, que tal si los encuentra algún sirviente – dije

Eso si seria un problema, pero por ahora no paso nada ok- dijo mi esposo

Durante nuestro paseo no hablamos, nos dedicamos a disfrutarnos en silencio, a decirnos te amo con el latido de nuestro corazón.

Cuando regresamos al palacio, los reyes ya estaban por partir, Lavender se despidió de Theo con un beso en los labios que el de inmediato cortó, Pansy estaba roja de coraje, mientras que Luna parecía ansiosa por que sus padres ya se fueran.

Espero pronto tengamos noticias de un heredero- dijo Lucius a Draco

Si padre, yo también espero que Hermione y yo les demos pronto la noticia de un heredero. – dijo mi marido

Espero nos visiten pronto- me dijo Narcissa

Claro que si su alteza y nuevamente gracias por permitir que la princesa Luna y el príncipe Theo se quedaran un tiempo aquí-dije

Bueno a mi no me agrado la idea por que tendré que ver lo de la boda sola- dijo Lavender, lo que ocasiono que mi hermana se atragantara con su propia saliva

Esta bien princesa Pansy?- pregunto Narcissa

Si su alteza- dijo mi hermana con su sonrisa

Bueno pues nos marchamo y esperamos verlos pronto – dijo el rey Lucius

Como era costumbre todos nos quedamos parados en la puerta hasta el que el carruaje desapareció de nuestra vista, me gire a ver a mi hermana y Theo.

Creo que es momento de que hablemos- dije mirando a Theo y Pansy

Su alteza puedo explicarle lo que vio. Dijo Theo

Que vio?- pregunto Luna

Porqué no pasamos a la biblioteca- dije

Yo también puedo?- pregunto Luna

Claro que si, sabes que tienes toda nuestra confianza – dijo Pansy, y eso me alegro mucho y sé que a Draco también.

Cuando ya estuvimos los 5 en la biblioteca.

Su alteza sé que pensara lo peor de mí- dijo Theo

Mira en primera no me llames alteza solo Hermione y en segunda no pienso lo peor- dije

Hermione solo esta preocupada de que ustedes sean tan obvios- dijo mi esposo

Me pueden decir de que hablan?- pregunto Luna

Pues que descubrimos a Pansy y a tu hermano en las caballerizas de manera no muy propia- dije

Tontos- se burlo Luna

Quiero que me digan desde cuando pasa esto- dije

Desde el día de tu boda – dijo Pansy

Como?- pregunte asombrada

Amor no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?- dijo Draco

No al parecer nunca me entero de nada- respondí un poco ofendida de que Draco si lo supiera y yo no

La verdad es que fue algo que se dio, cuando la vi con ese vestido rosa, el día de su boda, supe que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, el mundo desapareció en ese instante, no se como pude controlarme para no correr a ella y besarla- dijo Theo mirando a Pansy a los ojos, se veía el amor que le tenia.

A mi me paso lo mismo, cuando lo vi, supe que el seria mi príncipe, y te lo digo Herms no me importa perder el rango de princesa para poder estar con Theo- dijo Pansy sin dejar de mirarlo

A ver tampoco seas extremista Pansy, vamos a ver que solución le encontramos a esto si?-dije

Voy a dejar a Lavender, eso es seguro, pero no se si mis padres acepten que me case con Pansy – dijo Theo – que si he de ser honesto no me importa perder el trono con tal de estar con ella – dijo el besando su mano

Me parece perfecto que se amen así., pero no por eso van a cometer alguna tontería- dije nerviosa por sus palabras

No lo harán amor tranquila- me calmo Draco

Bueno y que mas paso el día de nuestra boda?- pregunte

Pues que yo no fui tan prudente como Theo y cuando estuve sola con él lo bese- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

Claro que yo respondí de inmediato ese beso, y desde ese día nos escribimos en secreto, solo que ahora sé que no puedo estar sin Pansy – dijo Theo

Te amo Theo- contesto mi hermana

Bueno puesto que esto esta mas claro, quiero pedirles que sean discretos, no quiero escándalos en el palacio, de la princesa y tu Theo- dijo Draco

Y recuerda que Pansy esta comprometida aun, y no seria correcto que sir Blaize se entere de una manera lastimosa- dije

No te preocupes Herms seremos mucho mas discretos - dijo Pansy

Eso esperamos ahora tenemos que hablar con ustedes de algo mas serio- dijo mi esposo.

De que se trata?- pregunto Theo

Esperemos a que venga Harry, que es de toda nuestra confianza y trae noticias- dije nerviosa

Minutos después entro Harry

Buenas tardes – dijo mirando a Luna como corderito a medio morir

Que averiguaste? Pregunto Draco impaciente

Es verdad Astoria esta embarazada- dijo Harry


	7. Propuesta

**Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para**

** adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

_**HERMIONE**_

Buenas tardes – dijo mirando a Luna como corderito a medio morir

Que averiguaste? Pregunto Draco impaciente

Es verdad Astoria esta embarazada- dijo Harry

Dios - dije apartándome de Draco y sentándome en uno de los sillones

Herms amor - dijo Draco hincándose a mi lado no se por qué pero en ese momento sentí tanta rabia que no me importo que estuvieran todos en el despacho con nosotros solo verlo me enfureció y sin mas le solté una bofetada no se como paso solo reaccione cuando mi palma estaba en su mejilla me levante y camine hacia la ventana viendo hacia el jardín todos contuvieron el aliento y nadie se atrevió a decir nada me sentía mal por pegarle a mi esposo después de amarlo tanto pero que podía hacer me sentía engañada ultrajada triste porque otra mujer pudiera darle un hijo a Draco no sabia si era de el pero si ella seguía insistiendo en que era de ella como haría para demostrar lo contrario.

Herms- dijo Draco en un susurro – lo siento no se como remediar esto o como hacer que me perdones pero lo lamento mas de lo que puedas imaginar de verdad no creo que sea mío – no lo deje continuar me voltee y vi a todos sorprendidos

Pueden dejarme a solas con mi esposo por favor - dije con la voz entre cortada todos asintieron pero antes de marcharse me arme de valor y le pregunte a Harry

Tiene otros "amantes" Harry?

No sabría decirte a ciencia cierta el tiempo que llevo vigilándola solo entra a su casa lady Alicia y lady Katie nadie mas a entrado a su casa ni ella a salido de ella salvo a hacer compras - asentí y pedí que nos dejaran solos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un par de minutos tome un par de respiraciones antes de poder enfrentarlo cuando voltee él estaba dolido espantado no se tantas emociones surcaban su rostro así que acorte la distancia y le acaricie el rostro y los labios

Herms perdóname no se como hacer para ganarme tu perdón solo por favor no me dejes yo no podría vivir sin ti yo no…. - No lo eje terminar y lo bese no estaba segura que sentir pero no podía guardarle rencor por su pasado no podía condenarlo por algo que hizo en su pasado así que simplemente lo bese

Abrázame Draco abrázame solamente

Herms- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y espalda escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello dándome calor y confort no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero de repente sentí como bajaban gotas por mi escote levante la vista pero Draco volteo su rostro

Mírame Draco- le pedí

No puedo Herms no puedo yo no se como verte a los ojos no quiero ver ese dolor en ellos - dijo separándose de m - júzgame grítame reclámame pero no me veas así no puedo resistir ver ese dolor en ti me parte el alma - dijo llevándose una mano al corazón

Draco no puedo hacer nada de lo que me pides por que te amo eso esta en tu pasado tu no lo pediste pero no voy a negarte que me duele, me duele por que no soy yo quien te da ese hijo que quieres porque no lo llevo yo dentro de mi, por que quieras o no tendrás que amarlo y velar por el si es tuyo y por qué no quiero separarme de ti no lo entiendes, no entiendes todo lo que esta en juego amo a mi pueblo amo Berks pero te amo mas sé que soy una egoísta pero no me importa mandar todo al diablo por ti, mi corona mi reinado todo por estar contigo

No Herms jamás tendrás que renunciar a él no lo voy a permitir y yo no tengo pensado dejarte

No Draco no lo entiendes tal vez tus leyes son diferentes a las mías pero si tienes un hijo que no sea mío nuestro matrimonio será anulado por la iglesia y por el pueblo ante sus ojos no podrás permanecer siendo el rey no puedo si quiera pensar en tenerte como mi amante y yo no puedo gobernar sin estar casada Draco el reino pasara automática mente al pariente mas cercano pero Pansy esta igual que yo a demás si se casa con Theo que espero que a si sea él tiene su propio reino que gobernar no puede tener los dos la ley no lo permite, así que pasara a la persona de mas alto rango que es el duque Riddle y todos sabemos que no es el mejor para gobernar es sádico lleno de vicios y lo único que hará será llevar a Berks a la ruina no puedo permitir eso Draco y de verdad no sé que hacer - dije recargándome al final de el para que entendiera que no era un reclamo si no simple preocupación porque de verdad me sentía atrapada no podía perder todo por lo que mis ancestros trabajaron tan duramente

Herms saldremos adelante no quiero parecer un desalmado pero sé que ese hijo no es mío Astoria - dijo que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería no se detendrá tal vez si la desterráramos o nos decisieramos de ella

DRACO por dios eso es extremista aun tenemos un poco de tiempo para decidir que hacer pero no me manchare las manos de sangre y tu tampoco lo harás - dije viéndolo a los ojos para que entendiera que no estaba bromeando

Bien lo haremos a tu manera Herms pero si no funciona lo haremos a la mía no voy a perderte por una simple amenaza

Estamos juntos en esto Draco te apoyare en cualquier decisión pero siempre y cuando me prometas que no harás nada sin antes consultarlo

Te lo prometo Herms vamos a cenar con los muchachos deben estar preocupados o peor la princesa Pansy debe estarlos poniéndolos en mi contra - dijo con una sonrisa

Mi hermana siempre sabe ponerse del lado vencedor

Jajajaja que graciosa Herms - dijo con sarcasmo y arrogancia por lo que solté una carcajada y lo jale del pelo para que uniera sus labios a los míos

Te amo Draco siempre estaré para ti

Te amo Herms y para mi lo mas importante siempre será tu felicidad

Cuando salimos de el despacho Draco abrió la puerta y todos cayeron a la alfombra

Draco y yo los vimos severamente levantando una ceja para que nos dieran una explicación

Este yo…comenzó Pansy

Nosotros…siguió Theo tratando e ayudar

Es que… Luna comenzó cuando fue interrumpida por Harry

Diablos queríamos saber si se peleaban o no pero no escuchamos nada creo que estas puertas están echas para que no se escuche nada - dijo Harry con la picardía en sus ojos por lo cual todos lo voltearon a ver feo amenazando represalias Draco y yo no lo pudimos evitar mas y terminamos votándonos de la risa

Vamos a cenar y no les platicaremos solo por escuchar detrás de la puerta dios quien los educo Harry acaso? – pregunte divertida

Sip - grito Pansy saltado por el pasillo voltee a verla y todos reímos pero tenia razón Harry desde que era pequeño anduvo detrás de nosotras siempre nos cuido de todo y de todos como siempre fue mucho mas intimidante que ninguno cuando creció mi padre sabia el gran cariño que teníamos por el y que él siempre iba a velar por nuestra seguridad mas que por la propia lo puso como nuestro guarda espalas aunque nosotras siempre lo vimos como un hermano mas

Así que fuimos a cenar todos juntos y comentamos a grandes rasgos que lo que pasaba y que pasara lo que pasara iba a apoyar a mi esposo y les pedí celosamente que guardaran el secreto y que no hablaran de eso en ningún lugar ni dentro ni fuera de palacio solo dentro de la comodidad de sus respectivas alcobas o el despacho por que si todas la puertas eran gruesas de roble y no salía el sonido

_**DRACO**_

Harry ya había confirmado que Astoria estaba embarazada, lo que no habíamos podido investigar era que otros amantes tenia ella, después de la conversación que tuvimos en el estudio, todos estaba enterados de la situación que estábamos pasando.

Hermione había estado muy callada, al principio a mi lo único que me preocupaba era que ella me dejara o dejara de amarme, estaba dispuesto a todo por no perderla, pero otra parte de mi conciencia me decía que no podía lastimar a Astoria si el hijo que esperaba era mío, así que no me quedaba otro remedio mas que hablar con Hermione y aceptar lo que ella dijera, todo menos separarnos eso no lo admitiría y aunque sabia que tal vez no podía desaparecer a Astoria no va a arriesgar mi matrimonio y no iba a dejar a Hermione renunciara al trono tal vez desterrarla era lo único que se me ocurría mandarla en un barco a otro continente no se pero como dije dejare que Herms lo arreglara a su manera sino cedía Astoria lo haríamos ala mía.

Cuando ya estuvimos en nuestra habitación.

Que piensas?- murmure serio quitándome los zapatos

En como vamos a solucionar esto- dijo con un suspiro mientras cepillaba su cabello - lo siento Draco no puedo pensar en otra cosa

Como dije Astoria puede desaparecer si eso quieres?- pregunte con un poco de remordimiento pues sabia que eso no lo admitiría jamás , por eso me sorprendió su respuesta a pesar que en la tarde lo descarto inmediatamente

Pues me encantaría, pero no podemos lastimarla si ella espera un hijo tuyo- dijo mi esposa con voz tranquila viéndome por el espejo me levante y camine hasta ella quitándole el cepillo y cepillándola yo

Que propones?- pregunte si detener lo que hacia

Antes que nada, debemos evitar que se entere la corte, hablaremos con Astoria, lo que ella quiere es dinero pues lo tendrá- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Herms sé que esto te duele y te juro que la vida no me alcanzara para arrepentirme de haberte engañado- dije desde el fondo de mi alma – juro que después de que estuve contigo jamás he estado con nadie mas cariño jamás me sentí tan feliz con nadie que no fueras tu y me arrepiento de verdad de no haber esperado por ti no se como pedirte perdón por esto Herms yo…..

Ella se giro se levanto de la silla que estaba en tocador y se acercó a mi enrosco sus brazos por mi cuello y yo solo pude abrazarla a mi.

Amor lo pasado, pasado, ahora lo que nos debe importar es como solucionar esto juntos, sabes que si la corte se entera mis leyes me obligan a separarme de ti y no pienso permitirlo, así que haremos todo lo que sea necesario para impedir que Astoria hable – dijo mi esposa recostando su cabeza en mi pecho

Te amo Hermione, y el único hijo que deseo es el que tu me vallas a dar- dije en su oído

Lo se amor, y sé que saldremos de esto tengo fe ciega en ti y deja de pedir perdón no tengo nada que perdonar como dije es lo que hiciste es pasado- dijo mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa con un brillo en los ojos

La reina tiene antojo de algo- dije juguetonamente mientras yo abría los listones de su camisón

Siempre tengo antojo de ti- dijo

No necesito decir mas le saque el camisón por la cabeza y solo quedo con una pequeña pantis la cargue en brazos y la llevara a la cama empecé a besarla lentamente para que supiera lo mucho que la amaba pero ella quería mas así que rápidamente me respondió el beso y pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca se lo concedí pero no deje que ganara la batalla así que empezamos a luchar con nuestras lenguas por el dominio al final se rindió con un gemido entro en mi boca eso solo me prendió mas y saque desabroche mi pantalón con desesperación en lo que ella me quitaba la camisa sin soltar mi beso baje mis pantalones con todo y ropa interior sacándolo con mis pies cuando volví a recargarme en ella sintió mi erección y volvió a gemir me recargue en ella frotándonos mas solté sus boca mientras tomaba aire y baje por su mandíbula y cuello hasta que llegue a uno de mis paraísos y empecé a besar su seno primero despacio hasta que se puso duro y entonces mordí y succione con fuerza a lo que ella me agarro de el cabello con fuerza mientras se arqueaba para mi, mis manos viajaban de su cintura hasta sus piernas para acomodarla para que me recibiera mi otra mano masajeaba su otro seno

Draco de..ja .. de.. jug.. gar dijo entrecortadamente se me salió una pequeña risa sobre su seno y mi aliento hizo que soltara un gemido mas grande baje mi mano hasta mi otro paraíso para ver si ya estaba lista para mi

Tan lista como siempre mi amor y solo por mi no es cierto? - dije mientras me acomodaba en su entrada

Solo para ti deja de …haaaaaaa!

Grito y gimió mientras entraba en ella de una sola estocada seguimos balaceándonos con fuerza solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos de repente sentí sus paredes cerrarse y sabia que estaba cerca por lo que me levante solo un poco de ella y me impulse con mis manos agarrándome de la cama a sus lados para que mis estocadas fueran mas fuertes

Draco- grito mientras la alcanzaba el orgasmo pero a mi todavía me faltaba un poco pues quería que esto durara para siempre teniéndola tendida de bajo de mi gimiendo y gritando mi nombre, nadie podía satisfacerme como ella y lo menos que podía hacer era darle el mismo placer bese su cuello mientras me incorporaba por completo sin salirme de ella la tome de las pierna y la subí por mi pecho para que la planta de el pie quedara en mi cuello la junte en un solo lado la tome de las caderas para acercarla mas a mi y empecé a embestirla con mas fuerza si era posible no tardo en volverme a apretar dentro de ella mientras se venia no pude aguantar mas viendo sus cara de placer arquearse hacia mi mientras su segundo orgasmo llegaba a ella y termine junto con ella no me Salí de inmediato seguí envistiéndola con estocadas lentas pero profundas en lo que mi terminaba mi orgasmo y la llenaba de mi le bese los talones y las pantorrillas para bajar sus pies con cuidado y me salía de ella me recosté y la jale junto a mi ella me abrazo con fuerza mientras recuperábamos nuestra respiraciones que eran trabajosas por la intensidad de nuestra entrega pues eso era lo que hacíamos siempre que nos amábamos no era simple sexo hacíamos verdaderamente el amor recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo enterré mi cabeza en su pelo no supe en que momento nos quedamos profundamente dormidos abrazados como si no existiera el mañana.

Cuando desperté Hermione no se encontraba a mi lado, busque para ver si estaba en el baño o en la estancia pero no estaba me puse una bata y Salí al pasillo donde se encontraba nuestra habitación, y dos sirvientas ya se encontraban ahí.

Su alteza ya esta listo su baño- dijo una de ella haciendo una reverencia

Gracias- dije sin entrar en detalles entre al baño y en ya estaba la tina con agua caliente lista para mi

Me apresure a arreglarme para averiguar donde demonios estaba mi esposa, sabia que odiaba despertarme y ella no estuviera a mi lado y peor que simplemente no estuviera.

Cuando Salí, pregunte a los guardias donde se encontraba mi esposa, y me informaron que había salido del palacio.

Eso me pareció aun mas extraño, me habría dejado? Habría pensado mejor las cosas y quería que nos separáramos? Demasiadas preguntas saltaron a mi mente, y no tenia respuesta para ninguna, me encerré en la biblioteca para poder pensar y tratar de calmar mis nervios.

Paso mas de una hora, cuando Herms entro a la biblioteca seguida de Pansy y Luna, las ultimas dos venían muy enfadadas y mi Hermione solo venia un poco desconcertada.

Donde estabas? – pregunte molesto casi gritándole pero de verdad estaba preocupado de que hubiera cambiado de opinión voltio a verme con censura en los ojos sabia que no podía levantarle la voz y menos delante de otras personas aunque fueran de la familia pero estaba aterrado de que no me quisiera

Fui a ver a Astoria- contesto seria dándome la espalda

Para que?- pregunte con el mismo tono

Para ofrecerle un trato, justo para ella y justo para nosotros y por favor no cometí ningún crimen deja de hablarme así quieres - dijo mi amada esposa con el mismo tono que yo.

De que hablas?- pregunte mas molesto aun pero sin alzar mi voz esta vez tratado de calmarme y serenarme

Astoria vendrá pasado mañana a hablar con nosotros, ella jura que él bebe que espera es tuyo, - dijo señalándome con un dedo - su intención es tener riqueza, y eso es lo que tendrá, pero el nacer la criatura la haremos pasar como nuestra- dijo Hermione ahora mas calmada

Estas loca?- pregunte yo no estaba nada calmado y mucho menos serenado ahora si gritaba sin importarme las consecuencias

Lo mismo decimos nosotras- dijo Pansy

Como demonios vas a explicar ese bebe? Que tal si tu ya estas embarazada- dijo Luna

Cuando llegue el momento pensaremos en eso- dijo Hermione ondeando la mano parecía que la única calmada era ella

No Hermione, estas arriesgando todo con esto, no pudo permitir que mis estupideces del pasado tu pagues- dije tomándola por los hombros

Draco te dije que no permitiría que nadie afectara nuestro matrimonio y pienso cumplirlo, Astoria vendrá pasado mañana, para hablar con nosotros, de si acepta o no el trato- dijo ella aun mas calmada pero aventando mis manos para que las soltara

Hermione pero si ese hijo que espera es varón y lo haces pasar por nuestro, el seria el que subiría al trono y no podemos llegar tan lejos con esto- dije angustiado

Si lo se, Draco pero si lo hacemos pasar como nuestro podemos hacer que el repudie el trono podemos obligarlo siendo nuestro tu simple mente dirás que no es apto y no lo coronaran rey mi padre hizo muchas clausulas en su reinado podemos encontrar alguna de ellas o bien alguna laguna para que nos facilite esto y no coronarlo rey nunca tu eres el rey y puedes dejarle el legado no al primogénito si no lo vez competente

Es muy arriesgado – dijo Luna

Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella Hermione no puedes tratarlo como hijo de ustedes y luego de buenas a primeras desheredarlo de el "derecho que le corresponde"- dijo Pansy

Pues lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora solo tenemos que convencerla de que guarde silencio y que le daremos todo lo que dese y si nos da problemas en un futuro no simplemente le quitare todo incluido su titulo sino que también la mandare en un barco lejos de este país y si es necesario del continente - dijo mi esposa serena aunque me había dado cuenta que de verdad estaba enojada

No Hermione, esto no esta bien, - dije preocupado

Tranquilo Draco que no permitiremos que nos separen ni que nos quiten nuestro reino- dijo mi esposa

Después de la conversación que tuve con ella, estaba mas tranquilo, de verdad había sido un maldito imbécil, ella me amaba al grado de perdonarme mi infidelidad, de estar arreglando todo para que no pudieran separarnos y yo no lo había valorado, era un maldito infeliz en todo el sentido de la palabra por desconfiar de ella..

_**HERMIONE**_

Me levante mucho antes de Draco, pero sabia que si le decía lo que quería hacer se opondría rotundamente, así que le pedí a Pansy y Luna que me acompañaran a casa de Astoria.

Al principio Pansy y Luna no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero sabían que así tuviera que ir sola igual lo habría.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Astoria una de las sirvientas corrió avísale que estábamos ahí, nos pasaron a la sala en lo que esperamos a la tipa esa.

Cuando la muy descarada bajo, tenia una cara de satisfacción y burla impresionante

Su alteza a que debo el honor?- pregunto

Que es lo que quieres para quedarte calla Astoria– dije directa

Valla veo que ha investigado que lo de mi embarazo es cierto- dijo la muy golfa

Si, pero lo que aun no creo es que sea hijo de Draco, pero no tengo como comprobarte eso- dije altaneramente

Buen su alteza que es lo que me propone?- pregunto muy interesada

Te daremos todo lo que quieras, pero a cambio debes guardar silencio, y cuando tu hijo nazca Draco y yo nos haremos cargo de el- dije segura sin quitarle los ojos de encima para que supiera que hablaba enserio

Y que gano yo?-pregunto la zorra

Valla como te interesa tu hijo, tu solo quieres saber que es lo vas a ganar con todo esto no?- pregunto Luna indignada

Bueno mi hijo será el primer heredero de Berks- dijo riendo

No Astoria lo siento no entiendes de leyes pero te lo voy a explicar igual tu no ganas absolutamente nada veras para ser el heredero de Berks tiene que llevar sangre real de parte de los Granger no de los Malfoy en caso remoto de que sea de Draco no es heredero de nada veras el único con derecho para reclamar el trono de los Malfoy es el hijo de el príncipe y futuro rey de Devon o sea Theo en realidad tu hijo solo será un bastardo nada mas pues ni tiene derecho a Berks ni en Devon y bueno nosotros en realidad no perdemos nada pues sabemos que Draco no es tu único amante y será muy difícil que pruebes la paternidad de Draco y aun que pudieras si él lo repudia en realidad no tenemos nada que perder la única que pierde en todo esto eres tu – dije con burla jugándome mi ultima carta esperaba que de verdad fuera tan interesada como parecía y que jamás se enterara que teníamos mas que perder nosotros que ella

Y entonces porque tanto interés por que esta aquí si no tiene nada que perder - dijo con furia en la voz pues al parecer me había creído

Para que no armes un escándalo como sea somos de la nobleza y para bien o para mal Draco es el principal afectado y siendo el rey no quiero habladurías de ningún tipo Astoria por eso única mente estoy aquí para que no manches el nombre de el

Ja veo que también tiene mucho que perder – dijo con arrogancia esta vez

O no mal entiendas Astoria solo estoy protegiendo a mi esposo pero a cambio como dije tu ganaras mas si armas un escándalo aun que bien podemos hacer lo que mi marido dijo

Así y que dijo tu "marido"? - recalco la palabra marido levantando una ceja

En realidad sus palabras fueron subirte a un barco fuera de Berks y de Devon el nombro otro país u otro continente - dije regresándole la mueca de altanería

Bien que gano yo? - Volvió a preguntar la muy interesada al parecer había caído justo como yo quería

Nosotros nos haríamos cargo de todos tus gastos hasta el día que mueras, se te asignara una mensualidad, y en cuanto se te comience a notar el embarazo te mandaremos a una villa, para que ahí pases tu embarazo, para cuando regrese no tendrás la obligación de un bebe y seguiremos pasándote una mensualidad, pero tienes que renunciar a tu hijo- dije remarcando la ultima palabra

No nos vengas con el cuento de madre abnegada por que no te queda- dijo Pansy desesperada porque contestara

Sabes que es la mejor oportunidad que tienes- dijo Luna indignada

Déjeme pensarlos su alteza- dijo la muy cínica

Esta bien tienes hasta pasado mañana para decidirte, te espero en el palacio a las 2 pm. Para que nos informes tu decisión – dije levantándome para retirarme de ahí, el estar frente a ella me daba asco.

Ahí estaré su alteza- dijo altaneramente

A otra cosa yo no hago nada a medias si decides aceptar nuestro trato te are firmar un documento donde te obliga a guardar absoluto silencio por el resto de tu vida como dije no hago nada a medias de otro modo un solo comentario no solo perderás la comodidad que te ofrezco también perderás tu titulo, tus bienes y todo derecho como ciudadana de Berks y Devon y estarás desterrada para siempre un solo comentario Astoria uno solo y estarás prácticamente en la calle te que da claro

Si alteza estaré puntual para darle mi respuesta

Cuando salimos de ahí, Luna y Pansy me decían que estaba loca, pero sabía que era la única solución, yo no podía perder a mi marido, tenía el presentimiento de que Draco no iba a aceptar tan fácil pero era necesario.

Cuando llegamos al palacio me informaron que mi esposo se encontraba en la biblioteca, así que fui a verlo, Pansy y Luna iban conmigo

Donde estabas? – pregunto molesto levantándome la voz

Fui a ver a Astoria- conteste seria dándole la espalda

Para que?- pregunto con el mismo tono

Para ofrecerle un trato, justo para ella y justo para nosotros y por favor no cometí ningún crimen deja de hablarme así quieres - dijo indignada con el mismo tono de voz

De que hablas?- pregunto mas molesto aun pero sin alzar la voz esta vez y se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz

Astoria vendrá pasado mañana a hablar con nosotros, ella jura que él bebe que espera es tuyo, - dije señalándole con un dedo su intención es tener riqueza, y eso es lo que tendrá, pero el nacer la criatura la haremos pasar como nuestro- dijo ahora mas calmada

Estas loca?- pregunto mas bien grito esta vez sin importarle que estuvieran presentes otras personas

Lo mismo decimos nosotras- dijo Pansy

Como demonios vas a explicar ese bebe? Que tal si tu ya estas embarazada- dijo Luna

Cuando llegue el momento pensaremos en eso- dije ondeando la mano despreocupadamente

No Hermione, estas arriesgando todo con esto, no pudo permitir que mis estupideces del pasado tu pagues- dijo tomándome por los hombros

Draco te dije que no permitiría que nadie afectara nuestro matrimonio y pienso cumplirlo, Astoria vendrá pasado mañana, para hablar con nosotros, de si acepta o no el trato- dijo aun mas calmada pero aventando sus manos para que me soltara de verdad estaba perdiendo la calma que aparentaba

Hermione pero si ese hijo que espera es varón y lo haces pasar por nuestro, el seria el que subiría al trono y no podemos llegar tan lejos con esto- dijo Draco angustiado como se ve que nunca aprendió las leyes de Berks

Si lo se, Draco pero si lo hacemos pasar como nuestro podemos hacer que el repudie el trono podemos obligarlo siendo nuestro tu simple mente dirás que no es apto y no lo coronaran rey mi padre hizo muchas clausulas en su reinado podemos encontrar alguna de ellas o bien alguna laguna para que nos facilite esto y no coronarlo rey nunca tu eres el rey y puedes dejarle el legado no al primogénito si no lo vez competente

Es muy arriesgado – dijo Luna pensando

Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella Hermione no puedes tratarlo como hijo de ustedes y luego de buenas a primeras desheredarlo de el "derecho que le corresponde"- dijo Pansy haciendo comillas en el aire

Pues lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora solo tenemos que convencerla de que guarde silencio y que le daremos todo lo que dese y si nos da problemas en un futuro no simplemente le quitare todo incluido su titulo sino que también la mandare en un barco lejos de este país y si es necesario del continente – dije guardando la calma pero de verdad estaba a punto de estallar

No Herms, esto no esta bien, - dijo mi esposo preocupado

Tranquilo Draco que no permitiremos que nos separen ni que nos quiten nuestro reino- dije segura pues estaba perdiendo la calma pero de esto estaba segura nadie me separaría e el

Me permitirían hablar a solas con Hermione- pidió mi esposo a Pansy y Luna

Ellas de inmediato asintieron y salieron

Que pasa?- pregunte todavía guardando la calma pero de verdad me estaba costando trabajo

Como que pasa Herms, por dios, has ido a buscar a la mujer que fue mi amante, quieres aceptar a ese hijo que espera que será un bastardo y todavía me preguntas que pasa?- dijo histérico

Tu no entiendes- dije alterándome cada vez mas y ya casi gritando

Claro que no entiendo- dijo exasperado agitado los brazos

No entiendes que te amo, desde siempre, que mi mas grande anhelo en la vida era ser tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, y reinar contigo no entiendes que no pienso perderte, que no voy a permitir que nos separe nada ni nadie, así tenga que aceptar a tu hijo bastardo y mantener a tu amante- grite llena del coraje que había guardado, la impotencia que había sentido, ahora la estaba sacando.

Herms yo…- lo interrumpí

No me importa nada Draco lo único que me importa es que me amas o no?- pregunte acercándome a el

Claro que te amo- respondió de inmediato abrazándome con fuerza

Eso es lo único que yo necesito para tener fuerzas tu amor, lo demás lo enfrentaremos juntos ya te lo dije - levante la vista para verlo y solo pude ver amor en ellos se agacho para besarme demostrándomelo

De verdad eres maravillosa

Lo se amor pero gracias por el cumplido - dije dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro era imposible estar enojado con él lo amaba y no había nada en este mundo que nos separara solo esperaba que Astoria aceptara el trato ya que si no de verdad estaríamos en problemas y solo nos quedaría desterrarla pero eso armaría un escándalo pues su familia era conocida y reconocida en el reinado.

_**LUNA**_

Después de que Salí de la biblioteca, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como demonios mi hermano había sido tan estúpido para meterse en este problema, pero sobre todo admiraba a Hermione, ella estaba dispuesta a defender su amor sobre cualquier cosa o persona, lastima que yo no tuviera esa oportunidad, mi madre ya me haba comentado que me querían comprometer con Andrew y casi todo Devon y Berks lo sabia, él era buena persona, pero el demasiado viejo para mi, y mi corazón ya estaba latiendo por otra persona.

Iba rumbo al a la parte trasera del palacio, cuando lo vi, mirando hacia el jardín, con su perfecto cuerpo, su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes, era el, el dueño de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos impropios, y no me importaba que me tacharan de sucia por fantasear con el, porque de algo que estaba segura es que no se quedaría en fantasía yo lo necesitaba en mi realidad.

Hola Harry- dije lo más desinteresada posible

Princesa Luna que hace usted aquí?- pregunto muy formal y muy sorprendido

Me perdí- mentí

Quiere que la lleve al palacio?- pregunto

No Harry no quiero- dije acercándome mas a el

Quiere que llame a una de las sirvientas para que la acompañe?- pregunto nervioso

No tampoco quiero eso, quiero otra cosa- dije pegada a el

Princesa esto no es correcto- dijo intentado separarse de mi pero no podía ya que él estaba pegado a la pared

Deja de llamarme princesa y llámame Luna o como mas te guste- dije lo mas coquetamente posible

Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto como rendido

A ti- conteste, no le di tiempo de contestar por que atrape sus labios con los míos, era un beso increíble que hizo que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo sintieran cierto cosquilleo y hacían que yo quisiera mas.

Note que él también lo necesitaba, nos separamos por falta de aire

Esto no puede ser Luna- dijo con la respiración agitada pero sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura

No te gusto verdad?- pregunte con temor a la respuesta

Me encantas, pero entiende tu eres una princesa y yo solo soy el guardaespaldas de Hermione y Pansy y tu pronto estarás comprometida- dijo esto ultimo como rabia

En estos momentos no me importa nada, y si de verdad te gusto demuéstramelo- dije retándolo

Él no lo pensó dos veces y me jalo a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban al final del pasillo, cuando entramos, de inmediato atrapo mis labios mientras que yo solo me dejaba llevar en sus brazos.

* * *

Gracias

SALESIA


	8. Aceptando

_Esta** es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**_

* * *

_**HERMIONE**_

Por primera vez en estos días, me había podido tomar un tiempo a solas para meditar todo lo que estaba pasando, en menos de un mes mi padre había muerto, me había casado, era reina de Berks y para cerrar con broche de oro mi marido había tenido una amante que había embarazado.

En realidad me sentía mal por eso me sentía traicionada dolida insignificante enfrente de Astoria a pesa de que ella era una simple cortesana yo la reina pero de pensar que Draco estuvo con ella por mas de dos años me hacia sentirme inferior el tenia razón lo obligaron prácticamente a casarse con migo si no fuera por eso el probablemente seguiría con ella consolándolo por las noches nadie veía mi punto de vista a mi me educaron para ser servicial honrar apoyar y defender a mi marido como lo hacia mi madre antes de morir las sirvientas que nos educaron a Pansy a mi siempre nos inculcaron esos valores a pesar de que crecimos con Harry siempre tuvimos la mejor educación como a Harry lo educaron para ser nuestra escolta personal también lo educaron como si fuera un hijo mas de mi padre de echo estoy segura que si mi padre hubiera vivido el seria su sucesor lo quería de verdad como un hijo

Mi hermana y Luna pensaban que estaba loca por la decisión que había tomado de hacerme cargo de Astoria y de su bebe, hasta mi esposo pensaba que estaba loca y que era un error, pero nadie entendía que con mi decisión también estaba defendiendo mi pueblo, mi trono, pero sobretodo a Draco, mi matrimonio, los sueños de toda mi vida de que el reinara conmigo, que el fuera el padre de mis hijos, y mi compañero de vida, sé que algunas personas pensaran que mi amor es enfermizo o que a lo mejor es obsesión, pero no, es un amor profundo, que guarde muchos años, un amor que hace que este con el en los momento de gloria pero también en los de perdida, un amor incondicional que no entiende de razón ni leyes, un amor para toda la vida.

Claro que estoy molesta y dolida, por que los primeros días de mi matrimonio con Draco él estuvo con la zorra esa, pero el la embarazo antes de casarnos, así que no lo tengo por que crucificar por eso, y así tenga que pelear con el mundo entero no me separare de él.

Cuando estoy al lado de Draco las horas me parecen minutos, y cuanto estamos separados los minutos me parecen horas, me educaron para ser una esposa servicial y perfecta, pero también para ser una reina de decisiones y de carácter, y eso es lo que he decidido ser ahora, una mujer fuerte, que sabrá defender lo que es suyo, y Draco es MIO.

Sabia que había llegado la hora de tomar decisiones, pero de algo que estaba segura es que ninguna seria renunciar a Draco.

_**DRACO**_

Por fin pude estar un momento solo, necesitaba despejar mi mente y tratar de analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pansy y Luna, podría jurar que me odiaban, y no las podía juzgar yo mismo me odiaba, como demonios había sido capaz de engañar a Hermione, pero cuando me case con ella, aun la veía como la niña pequeña, no como la mujer en la que se había convertido y bueno en cierta parte sentía que mi matrimonio con ella me había robado mi libertad, pero todo lo contrario, mi libertad era ella, mi esperanza ella, mis ilusiones, anhelos, sueños, metas, ella era mi todo, después de la primera noche juntos, mi alma había quedado tatuada en su piel.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para proteger a Hermione, no me importaba mancharme las manos, como ella decía, pero nada ni nadie lastimaría a mi esposa y no permitiría que por mis estupideces ella perdiera el trono, porque de algo estaba completamente seguro, no permitiría que Hermione fuera de nadie mas , ella solo era MIA

_**LUNA**_

Cuando Harry me metió en la habitación, de inmediato tomo mis labios con los suyos, lentamente me llevo a un sillón que se encontraba ahí, nos sentamos y nos continuamos besando, pero los besos ya no me bastaban, necesitaba mas, mi piel pedía ser tocada por su manos, mi cuello pedía ser recorrido con su lengua, comencé a besar su cuello, con mi lengua.

Luna por favor – dijo Harry

Lo ignore y seguí con mi trabajo en su hermoso cuello, pero quería recorrer mas, así que comencé a desabotonar su camisa.

Luna para- me dijo Harry con la voz entre cortada

Volví a ignorarlo y seguí con mi tarea de desabrochar su camisa, hice que él se recostara y yo me coloque lo mas que pude sobre el ya que el largo vestido no me lo permitía, cuando vi su pecho, quede aun mas hipnotizada, fuerte musculoso, mío, eso era lo importante que era mío, besaba su pecho, su pezones y sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien por que el gemía y su respiración estaba muy agitada.

Mi cuerpo pedía mas que simples besos en mis labios, y Harry no avanzaba mas, tendría que ayudarlo a decidirse por avanzar, tome de nuevo sus labios, y ahora lo bese con mas pasión, con desesperación por así decirlo, el tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se separo de mi y me llevo a la cama, como manos mágicas y maestras desabrocho mi vestido y mi corset, mi cuerpo lo quería, mi piel quería sentir su piel, me quito los zapatos y las media no querían salir.

Rómpelas- dije al borde de la desesperación no lo pensó dos veces y las rompió.

Era la primera vez que estaba en paños tan menores delante de un hombre, pero no me importaba, Harry era el hombre que mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón querían.

El termino de quitar toda mi ropa, y quede desnuda totalmente frente a el tumbada en la cama.

Tu tienes mucha ropa no?- pregunte coquetamente

No, hoy solo gozaras tu- contesto, y comenzó a besar mis hombros, mi pecho, cuando beso mis senos, mis pezones solté un gemido de placer, el mordió uno de mis pezones y eso hizo que perdiera la cabeza por completo.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me gire con toda la fuerza que tenia para quedar encima de Harry, y como ya estaba desnuda, sentí de inmediato su erección, no podía resistir mas, así que le quite sus pantalones, el me ayudo quitándose los zapatos, pero yo no me quite de encima de él, el besaba mis pechos y mordía mi pezón, me gustaba que usara un poco de fuerza.

Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, el me giro para quedar encima de mi nuevamente y como si mis piernas pensaran por si sola se abrieron para que el quedara en medio.

Estas segura de esto? – pregunto en mi oído

Si, quiero ser tuya, quiero que me marques como tuya- conteste

Poco a poco sentí que algo entraba en mi interior, sentí un poco de dolor pero era placentero, después sentí que algo se hundía mas y mas hasta que algo se rompió dentro de mi, me dolió por unos momentos, y Harry se dio cuenta ya que no se movió, pero mi cuerpo empezó a sentir placer, demasiado placer.

Te gusta? – pregunto Harry con la voz ronca

Me encanta no dejes de hacerlo- respondí sinceramente

Así?- pregunto entrando y salido de mi , con fuerza

Si sigue así- casi grite

Y el me obedeció lo hizo mas rápido y mas salvaje, mordía mi cuello, mis labios, me encantaba.

No pares mas, dame más – pedí más bien suplique

Él se quito de mí y me puso boca abajo, y valla que me dio mas, la sensación era indescriptible me encantaba, jalo mi caderas para que yo me pusiera de forma que quedara recargada en mis rodillas y mis codos, y me embistió más, y mas.

Harry algo va a salir de mi- grite con desesperación, al sentir que algo explotaría dentro de mi

Si bebe, termina conmigo báñame de ti- respondió de inmediato

Y eso hice lo que estaba dentro de mi exploto, haciendo que yo sintiera una hermosa liberación, y supe que él también había explotado, por sus gemidos.

Los dos tumbamos en la cama desnudos sin que nada nos tapara, quería que el no dejara de ver mi cuerpo que a partir de ahora era de él.

Luna sabes lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Harry preocupado

Si acabo de ser tu mujer – respondí poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y enredando mis piernas en las de él.

Luna ya no eres virgen- dijo como si fuera un pecado escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello

Si bueno ya lo note, tu no?- respondí con gracia sarcasmo

Harry tu familia jamás aceptara que te cases conmigo- dijo triste al borde de el llanto

Pues si no me caso contigo no me caso nunca y seremos amantes de por vida- respondí segura regalándole una sonrisa demostrándole que todo estaría bien

Te amo Luna – dijo besando mi frente

Pues demuéstramelo- dije poniéndome encima de el

Encantado- dijo atrapando mis labios con los de el nuevamente

Nos estábamos por fundir en uno cuando alguien toco a la puerta, yo me quede paralizada esperando que alguien entrara y nos viera, pero Harry me tomo de la cadera y me embistió de una solo golpe haciendo que se me saliera el aire de los pulmones.

Están tocando – le susurre cuando pude hablar

Quien es?- pregunto embistiéndome

Soy Cho no se te ofrece nada- dijo la mujer al otro lado de la puerta

Quien demonios es Cho?- pregunte molesta pero sin dejar de disfrutar de su miembro dentro de mi

No Cho – contesto

Quien es?.- insistí

Una de las sirvientas, celosa?- pregunto divertido

Eres mío entiendes- dije mordiendo con fuerza su hombro

Si solo tuyo- respondió y me giro para quedar nuevamente encima de mi al parecer la mordida lo éxito de mas

Mas te vale- respondí y el también mordió con fuerza mi hombro, pero en vez de molestarme, el dolor que me provoco me encanto e hizo que sintiera mas necesidad de él.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos disfrutándonos en esa cama, marcado nuestro cuerpo con nuestros labios, dejando en entre estas cuatro paredes el secreto de nuestro amor, dejando en estas sabanas la prueba de nuestra pasión, dejando el uno con el otro nuestro corazón.

_**ASTORIA**_

No podía dejar de pensar en la oferta de que me había hecho la reina, sabia que no podía arriesgarme a que mi padre se enterara de nada, si ya una vez casi me mata a golpes estoy segura que esta vez si lo hará, pero esta vez no nada mas me estaba protegiendo a mi si no también a mi bebe, que aunque todos pensaran que no me interesaba era por el, por este bebe que llevo en mi vientre que estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y la única manera de que mi hijo y yo estemos a salvo es si Hermione nos protege

Daphne que era mi hermana era la única que sabia mi secreto y sabia que jamás lo diría a nadie, esa tarde cuando vino a verme le conté todo pero ella me dijo algo que me dejo aun mas sorprendida

Estas loca Astoria si mi padre se entera esta vez si te matara- dijo mi hermana

No se va a enterar y la reina me va a proteger – dije nerviosa pero segura

Si pero mi padre algún día se va a enterar, que no sabes que los reyes de Devon quieren que su hija se case con mi padre- dijo mi hermana dejándome impresionada

Pero ella es muy joven para mi padre- dije con molestia por mi padre

Si pero sabes que él quiere ser de la realeza y no se va a detener ante nada y si se entera de tu juego estúpido con los reyes de Berks te aseguro que te matara si siente que su entrada a la realeza peligra – dijo mi hermana preocupada

No me importa, de todas formas mi vida peligra ya sea con mi padre o con "EL," mi única opción son los reyes- dije con lagrimas sinceras si la única forma es chantajear a los reyes de Berks que así sea

Espero que sepas lo que haces, por que aunque me duele decirte esto, es la ultima vez que me veraz no quiero estar involucrada en ninguna de tus tonterías que ya han sido muchas- dijo mi hermana

Eres mi hermana, como puedes abandonarme? .pregunte dolida

Mira Astoria nunca has sido buena persona así que no me vengas ahora con que necesitas amor y cariño, por que por lo menos de mi parte no lo tendrás, y si de verdad quieres hacer algo bueno, también aléjate de Neville, nuestro primo pagara por tus estúpidos errores- cuando termino de decir esto, se levanto y se marcho.

No podía culparla por odiarme, yo le había hecho mucho daño, al acostarme con su prometido, y a pesar de que ella quería dejarlo mi padre no le permitió romper el compromiso y ahí se entero que yo recibía ciertas cosas por mis favores en la cama a algunos hombres.

Ya había tomado mi decisión aceptaría la propuesta de Hermione, ella y Draco se harían cargo de mi bebe pasara lo que pasara pues ella dijo que se lo llevaría al reino con ella lo educaría como el príncipe ha lo que no sabia es que yo cumpliría mi palabra solo a medias en cuanto el tuviera edad para ser el heredero al trono todo saldría a la luz o por fin seria de la nobleza. El con ironía no sabe lo que se le esperaba a nuestra "reina"

_**DRACO**_

Hoy era la cita con Astoria, yo seguía pensando que era mala idea ayudarla, ya que estaba seguro que el hijo que esperaba Astoria no era mío, pero Hermione quería hacer las cosas a su manera y las haríamos, lo que no podía evitar era que yo le diera ciertas advertencias a Astoria.

Ella esta aquí- dijo mi esposa segura pero yo sabia que estaba nerviosa

Hermione si ella no acepta el trato que va a pasar?- pregunte sin evita mi preocupación ya que no quería perderla

Lo tiene que aceptar- dijo mi esposa nerviosa

Hermione si no acepta, me encargare yo mismo del asunto de acuerdo?- no pregunte mas bien afirme

Esta bien – dijo ella nada convencida

Cuando pasamos al estudio donde habíamos pedido que la llevaran Theo, Pansy, Harry y Luna, estaban parados afuera del despacho ellas hechas un manojo de nervios y ellos tratando de calmarlas.

Necesito que estén tranquilas para apoyar a Hermione- le dije a Pansy y Luna

Ellas solo asintieron.

Hermione y yo entramos al despacho, Astoria estaba sentada como si fuera su casa, y no estuviera frente a la máxima autoridad de su pueblo.

Eres puntal- dijo Hermione secamente

Si, moría por ver a mi Draco – dijo la muy zorra

Yo no soy tu Draco, tal parece que no sabes con quien estas hablando soy el rey y como tal me vas a hablar al igual que a mi esposa- dije cortante viéndola a los ojos no iba a dejar que nos intimidara

Pues no decías eso cuando hicimos al bebe- dijo Astoria de hecho me pedias que te gritara cuando hacías que me viniera encima de ti

Vi. como el rostro de Hermione se descomponía y eso me rompía el alma

Eso es mentira como todo lo que dices en fin a lo que viniste Astoria, aceptas el trato o no?- pregunte molesto

Si no acepto que pasara?- pregunto

Te mato- dije fríamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos para que supiera que debía tenerme miedo

Draco por dios- me dijo Hermione

Es la verdad Hermione, si no acepta el trato la matare- dije mirándola fijamente para que viera que era cierto lo que decía

No matarías a tu hijo- dijo con cinismo

No es mi hijo, por eso no me importaría matarte- dije aun mas cínico yo, vi como el rostro de Astoria se desencajaba completamente – bien un punto a mi favor

Ya Draco por favor no hables de esas cosas- volvió a pedirme Hermione

Esta bien acepto-dijo Astoria

Me parece perfecto – dijo Hermione con tranquilidad

Nada mas quiero advertirte Astoria, las cosas van a ser como yo diga y a la hora que yo diga, no puedes tutearnos no somos iguales, que no se te olvide delante de quien estas y esta es la ultima vez que te permito que delante de mi esposa hagas tus estúpidos comentarios de nuestras "aventura" , recuerda que mi esposa es una dama y tu no - dije en tono de amenaza sin dejar de verla

Mañana ira a verte con Harry con los documentos que tienes que firmar- le aviso Hermione

Que documentos?- pregunto Astoria de repente ala defensiva

No pensaras que confiamos en ti verdad?, los documentos son una confesión donde si le dices a alguien lo que paso entre nosotros, en esa confesión tu lo negaras todo y por supuesto renuncias a todo cada una de las cosas que te pertenecen en Devon y Berks incluido tu titulo de lady y puedo desterrarte de el país e inclusive de el continente te queda claro Astoria- le dijo Hermione segura de ella.

Quien me garantiza que ustedes cumplirán?- pregunto ella por primera vez la vi asustada que no podía ser menos desinteresada

Nosotros también firmaremos uno donde nos comprometemos a darte lo que ya te he prometido- le explico Hermione

Esta bien mañana espero los documento – dijo ella

Ahora vete de aquí- dije, no soportaba que Hermione estuviera en el mismo lugar que Astoria.

Hasta luego mis reyes- dijo ella en tono de burla y salió.

Estas bien? – le pregunte a Hermione

Si, creo que lo más complicado ya paso- dijo ella con su mirada triste

Hermione, no tienes por qué hacer esto, déjame encargarme a mi- pedí abrazándola lo mas fuerte que podía

No Draco sea o no sea tuyo él bebe que espera ella, esa criatura no tiene la culpa de los errores de Astoria ni lo tuyos- dijo mi esposa, que cada día me sorprendía más con su dulzura y su amor

Gracias amor- dije enterrando mi nariz en su cabello y besando su cuello

Cuando salimos de la el despacho, todos estaban ahí.

Como les fue?- pregunto Pansy asustada

Bien acepto el trato, pero por favor ahorita no quiero hablar de eso- dijo mi esposa viéndolos a todos

Perfecto por que yo necesito hablar contigo y con Pansy- dijo Luna impaciente

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione

Nos retiramos para puedan hablar tranquilas- le dije depositando un beso en su frente uno en sus labios

Theo, Harry y yo nos retiramos, me intrigaba lo que Luna quería hablar con Hermione con tanta urgencia pero lo deje pasas nos encaminamos al salón e te a tomar una copa de wisky pues de verdad necesitaba una o dos

_**HERMIONE**_

Cuando entramos al despacho, Luna me jalo para que me sentara en el sillón, mientras Que Pansy cerraba la puerta

Que pasa? Pregunte

Hermione agárrate por que creo que te vas a desmayar – dijo Pansy

Porqué, ahora que hicieron?- pregunte medio asustada medio divertida

Yo nada aun, pero Luna- dijo Pansy con picardía

Que pasa Luna?

Hermione ya no soy señorita- dijo ella medio feliz medio preocupada

Como que ya no eres señorita? – pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

Me acosté con Hary- me dijo directa y tranquila

QUE? Grite parándome del sillón en donde estaba

Pues que amo a Harry y me entregue a él, solo que no había pensando si el hizo esas cosas que hacen los hombres para no embarazarnos- dijo Luna, yo seguían en shock no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo

Tu debes de saber de eso, o no?- me pregunto Pansy con duda pero parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con esto pues tenia un raro brillo en los ojos

Luna, como has podido llegar tan lejos, tus padres te mataran, te van a desterrar, te van a colgar, oh dios mio no se lo que te van a hacer- dije caminando por la biblioteca y dando vueltas de un lado para el otro.

No me importa Hermione, amo a Harry y he decidido que no me casare con nadie que no sea el- dijo segura

Tus padres jamás aceptaran a Harry- dije nerviosa pero feliz de su decisión

Pues seré su amante siempre – dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que no podía juzgarla yo haría lo mismo por Draco diablos es lo único que me falta por ese hombre para terminar de humillarme a el

Hermione sabes lo que te preguntamos o no?- pregunto Pansy impaciente moviendo un pie

Bueno cuando tu y el estuvieron juntos el en algún momento se salió de ti?- pregunte con timidez

Si cuando terminamos- dijo ella

No, me refiero a que si se salió de ti y salió un liquido de el fuera de ti – dije como estúpida no sabia como decirle

No te entiendo Hermione- me dijo Luna con cara de que?

Ni yo tampoco – dijo Pansy divertida tal parecía que la única que se moría por reír como una niña era Pansy

Su orgasmo lo tuvo fuera o dentro de ti- pregunte ya sin dar más rodeos

Dentro- dijo Luna

Oh por dios, que todos los santos nos protejan, cuando Draco se entere, lo va a matar, y cuando tus padres se enteren lo va a revivir para matarlo de nuevo- dije mas nerviosa, que digo nerviosa histérica agitando mis brazos en todas direcciones.

Ose que él pudo haberme embarazado ayer?- pregunto Luna con emoción?

Si Luna, él pudo haberte preñado ayer, ayer? Pregunte sorprendida

Si, nos quedamos dormidos en su habitación- dijo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo sonriendo como nunca la había visto

O sea que no lo hicieron una vez?- pregunte con curiosidad a divertida por la situación

No Hermione, una vez que lo pruebas no lo puedes dejar- dijo divertida

Valla este el castillo del placer- dijo Pansy brincando de un lado para otro

Pansy no me digas que tu?- pregunte alterada si ella se había entregado a Theo y el todavía no terminaba con Lavender y peor cuando sus padres supieran que sus dos hijos habían estado con alguien seguro me declararían la guerra

No Hermione aun no- dijo con molestia haciendo un puchero sentí que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo digo no soy feminista pero como sea Theo esta comprometido al igual que Pansy

Bueno pues si estoy embarazada, voy a ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo- dijo Luna brincando como Pansy era inevitable no sentirme feliz por ella cuando derrochaba tanta felicidad y entusiasmo

Ay Luna estas loca- dije mas tranquila divertida con este par de niñas brincando como si tuvieran 5 años

Bueno pues tú nos tienes que ayudar con Draco y con los reyes de Devon- dijo Pansy

Yo?- pregunte olvidándome de mi felicidad

Si, tu eres la reina de Berks y sé que Draco te apoyara en todo lo que tu digas y si tu nos apoyas el también, así él puede intervenir con sus padres – dijo Pansy como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Bueno esperaremos unos días mas, para poder hablar con Draco y él pueda hablar con sus padres y ver como solucionamos esto- dije lo mas tranquila que pude

Pero tenemos que apresurarnos antes que se acerque mas la fecha de la boda de Theo- dijo Pansy desesperada

Tranquila de eso hablare hoy mismo con Draco – dije tratando de tener calma

Esta noche hablaría con Draco de todo, incluyendo lo de Luna, le pediría que enviara un aviso a sus padres para que vinieran, necesitábamos arreglar toda esta situación


	9. Separacion

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**HERMIONE**_

Draco había estado muy callado durante la cena, y sabia después de que hablara con el esta noche o una de dos o se ponía histérico o dejaba de hablar definitivamente.

Cuando Draco y yo entramos a la habitación, estaba más nerviosa que cuando nos casamos y más aun que cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Te noto extraña?- pregunto mi marido quitándose los zapatos

Quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas – dije viéndome en el espejo dándole la espalda

De Astoria?- pregunto como si fuera lo peor del mundo

No, no es de ella – dije todavía sin atreverme a verlo

Entonces dime, que pasa amor? – dijo abrazándome por atrás y comenzado a besar mi cuello

Que opinas de Harry?- pregunte con temor

Es un gran hombre, y lo considero un amigo- dijo mi esposo casi sin separar sus labios de la piel de mi cuello

Sabes que esta enamorado- dije alfil armándome de valor

No, no me ha dicho nada, pero me da gusto solo espero que la mujer se lo suficientemente lista y vea al hombre que es Harry- dijo mi esposo sin dejar de besarme

Draco– dije seria y me gire para verlo

Que pasa amor?- pregunto algo sorprendido por que al levantarme separe su cabeza de mi cuello

No importa de quien este enamorado, y mas si es correspondido? Pregunte pensando que no tenia por que preocuparme

Mientras que no sea de ti y tu no le correspondas no hay problema- dijo en broma pero sabia que hablaba enserio- ahora ven mas tarde hablamos de Harry de quien lo ama a hora te quiero amar a ti - dijo abrazándome nuevamente besándome con pasión dios este hombre hacia que se me nublara la mente

Draco es importante dije con la voz entrecortada por falta e respiración

Luego - dijo volvió a besarme sabia que para darle esta noticia tenia que tenerlo contento así que no me hice mas de el rogar me deje que me hiciera lo que quisiera de todas formas quien podría decirle que no

Se separo de mi solo un poco para quitarme el vestido no se en que momento me desabrocho el corsé siempre que este hombre solo me besaba perdía todo el aliento la cordura solo era consiente de sus caricias se quito el pantalón la camisa sin dejar de verme a los ojos

Sabes cuanto te amo Hermione - dijo presionándome a él besando mi cuello de repente gimió y me mordió solté un grito de sorpresa pero se escucho mas como un gemido levanto la vista y viéndome a los ojos pregunto nueva mente –

De verdad Hermione no puedes tener ni siquiera una idea de cuanto te amo eres todo para mi todo amor -volvió a besarme con desesperación me quito el camisón solo me quede con mi ropa interior mis medias a medio muslo me cargo como si tuviera 5 años me llevo ala cama me recostó con cariño acaricio mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos sin dejar de verme en sus ojos solo pude ver el amor incondicional que había en sus ojos se subió sobre de mi y siguió besándome por todos lados donde sus manos tocaban beso mis pechos y succiono a placer cuando se cansaba de uno seguía con el otro sin dejar desatendido ninguno en ningún momento o estaba en el séptimo cielo solo se oían mis gemidos y los de el me quito las medias empezó a besar los dedos de mis pies mis pantorrillas mis piernas mis muslos mierda donde tocaba besaba y de repente mordía al estar en mi entre pierna inhalo quito mi ropa interior

Quiero probarte Hermione - dijo con la voz mas ronca de lo que jamás escuche pero increíblemente sexy

solo pude gemir pues no espero respuesta cuando empezó a besarme lamerme succionarme estaba tan perdida en mis sensaciones que no se en que momento lo jale e los cabellos me vine de tal forma que estaba segura no podría moverme en toda la noche el siguió besando todo mi cuerpo hasta que llego a mi boca y me volvió a besar con hambre el beso sabia a mi pero era tan increíble mente erótico que volví a encenderme de tal forma que con todas mis fuerzas lo avente para estar enzima de el seguí su ejemplo bese mordí todo su bien definido pecho y abdomen entiendo por qué el tardaba tanto besándome acariciándome era tan increíblemente delicioso solo podía escuchar sus gemidos y cada que se tensaba preste mas interés cada que se tensaba pues sabia que eran sus puntos débiles cuando llegue a su increíble erección casi hizo venirme otra vez como era posible que esto cupiera en mi y dios me hiciera sentir como lo hace primero toque su cabeza a lo que él dijo mi nombre pero se escucho mas como un ronco gemido que como otra cosa bese la punta lo lamí antes de metérmelo a la boca

Mie…rda de ver…da…d qui…..ere.s ma…ta…rme trato de decir pero no le salía casi la voz enredo los dedos en mi cabello marco su ritmo al que yo seguí gustosa estaba de verdad entretenida con mi nuevo descubrimiento sabia que le gustaba pues ya se lo había echo antes pero esto era diferente la vez pasada no sabia pero ahora sabia como tocarlo hacer que se estremeciera ese recuerdo hizo que soltara un gemido con su miembro en mi boca que envió vibraciones por todo su organismo e hizo que se viniera en mi no lo solté hasta que lo hube limpiado todo después seguí mi recorrido hasta su boca besando lamiendo todo lo que tocaba al paso al llegar a sus labios me volvió a besar se conjugaron nuestros sabores el gimió supongo que también se dio cuenta se separo solo un poco de mi me vio a los ojos antes de aferrar mi cintura y girarme en la cama para ahora el estar encima de mi o solté un gritito de sorpresa me vio con picardía en los ojos esa sonrisa sexy que me hace delirar

No pensaras que ya termine contigo ya que solo vamos empezando - dijo antes de volverse adueñar de mis labios frotar su miembro en mi abdomen para volverlo preparar para mi cuando menos lo sentí a estaba en mi entrada se separo de mi solo unos milímetros nuestros labios todavía se rozaban cuando entro lentamente en mi

Tan lista como siempre mi amor te amo Hermione, ….. te amo -dijo antes de entrar por completo en mi

Te amo Draco nunca lo dudes amor - solté un gemido me curve cuando lo sentí por completo en mi interior me hizo el amor despacio tomándose su tiempo en cada embestida demostrándome cuanto me amaba cuanto me deseaba en ningún momento me dejo dudar otra cosa siempre viéndome a los ojos diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos entre besos palabras dulces cuando termino no se salió de mi me abrazo toda la noche estando el dentro de mi, no pude hablar con el pero al menos tendríamos mañana siempre estaría mañana para todo

Desperté con la sensación de que me besaban el cuello acariciaban mi cuerpo quise decirle algo pero al abrir mis labios se adueño de ellos con un beso no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba dentro de mi estábamos de lado frente a frente o solo tenia mi pierna en su cadera el tenia una mano en mi cadera la otra aferrando mi pierna que estaba alrededor de él.

Empezó a moverse con desesperación no como anoche sino con tanta pasión que en un segundo ya le estaba respondiendo moviendo mis caderas a su ritmo éramos uno solo una perfección nata entre el yo gritamos nuestros nombres al unísono cuando el orgasmo nos alcanzó me abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello tratando de recuperar el aliento

Buenos días amor - dijo cuando recupero el aliento

Muy buenos amor- dije abrazándome mas a el pues o todavía no recuperaba el aliento de el todo pero de repente pensé en Harry y Luna me tense pensando que no, en definitiva no iban a hacer tan buenos días como el esperaba el noto que me tense me apretó mas a el

Que ocurre mi amor por que estas tan tensa - me beso la cabeza y me levanto la barbilla de repente me sonrió me beso solo rozándome los labios pero dejo un rastro por todo mi rostro

De verdad yo pensé que hace un momento estabas tan relajada pero a lo mejor me equivoque pero descuida puedo hacer que te destenses en cualquier momento - dijo tomando mi pecho con su boca no pude evitar soltar un gemido a lo que el río en mi pezón endurecido

Engreído - dije aleje su cabeza

No enserio amor dime que te pasa no debes estar preocupada ni tensa por nada dime cualquier cosa que quieras sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto - dijo besándome el hombro y el cuello

Draco, Harry y Luna están enamorados- dije sin mirarlo y de corrido como una bandita que tienes que quitarte de un tirón

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, tanto que se podía oír el latido de su corazón y el mío que casi se sale de mi pecho.

Estas bien?- le pregunte acariciando su rostro

Como que están enamorados- pregunto tensando su mandíbula

Si y Luna esta dispuesta a ser soltera enteramente para estar al lado de Harry si tus padres no lo aprueban- dije poniendo mis manos en sus cara

Luna se va a casar, no se aun con quien pero mis padres ya le han escogido marido- dijo serio separándose de mi sentándome dándome la espalda

Ella no se puede casar- dije casi al borde de las lágrimas

Como que no se puede casar? Pregunto molesto girando a verme

Ella ama a Harry- dije, ni modo de decirle, sabes que amor tu hermana no se puede casar por que ya se entrego a Harry

Hermione eso no importa- dijo dándome la espalda una vez mas levantándose para buscar su bata

Claro que importa, yo no podría estar con nadie que no fueras tu- grite señalándolo sin poder contenerme

Si pero Harry no es de nuestra posición, mis padres jamás lo aceptaran- dijo el gritándome por primera vez desde que nos casamos

Pues no se puede casar con otro- grite exasperada alzando las manos

Porqué demonios dices eso, ella no tienen opción ella hará lo que mis padres digan- me grito de nuevo a que horas esto se volvió una discusión sabia que no iba a hacer fácil pero no me imagine que el fuera a gritarme así

Ella no se puede casar por que se entrego a Harry- grite aun mas que el

QUE?-

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho era muy tarde Draco ya había salido de la habitación, no se si a matar a Harry o a Luna o a ambos. Corrí detrás de él poniéndome mi bata casi por el pasillo

_**LUNA**_

Era la mejor mañana que tenia desde que me acordaba Harry me estaba acariciando con una rosa la nuca hasta la espalda me desperté quise besarlo el me correspondo gustoso pero de verdad necesitaba mas que uno besos pero se dio cuenta de mi propósito y se separo de mi con una sonrisa traviesa yo le fruncí el seño

Te traje el desayuno mi leoncita no te enojes solo que creo que después de anoche tendrás hambre - dijo levantándome las cejas a lo que me sonroje dios como olvidar que me hizo suya 4 veces a lo largo de la noche dios y yo queriendo mas me senté a desayunar con el junto a mí me cubrí con la sabana empecé a desayunar el delicioso omelet que me había traído

Esta delicioso tienes que decirle a la cocinera que de verdad esto esta buenísimo

Gracias - digo basándome el hombro

Tu lo hiciste dije sorprendida viéndolo a los ojos

Si bebe yo lo hice - dijo inclinándose de hombros pero todos sus músculos se contrajeron con ese simple movimiento necesitaba cambiar de tema antes de que aventara la charola y me lo desayunara a el

Quien te enseño a cocinar?- pregunte con interés

Bueno Hermione y Pansy yo nos colábamos a la cocina con Minerva la cocinera y siempre nos daba lo que queríamos cuando ella murió ellas estaban chicas y la nueva cocinera nunca las consentía así que me enseñe a cocinarles para que tuvieran lo que les hacia falta o en este caso lo que Pansy exigía nunca le negué nada no solo las Cuidaba de todo y todos hasta de el hambre de la enana o las golosinas de Hermione

Enserio Harry serás un gran papa

En verdad lo piensas Luna- dijo quitando la charola y tomándome por sorpresa de la cintura

Si Harry de verdad lo creo - empezó a besarme con pasión y desesperación era tan fogoso al mismo tiempo que tierno no me hacia daño aunque no me daba tregua beso todas las partes de mi piel empezó a succionar uno de mis pezones en lo que entraba en mi de un sola estocada grite de la sensaciones tan placenteras que me estaba dando de repente empezó entrar mas fuerte y rápido en mi pero todavía no estaba satisfecha para que esto acabara con toda la fuerza de mi ser lo avente para que quedara entre medio sentado en la cama y recargado en la cabecera me puse a horcadas empecé a subir y bajar lentamente por todo su contorno haciendo círculos de repente hasta que explote en el y el en mi puse mis manos en su pecho y el en mis caderas respirando entrecortadamente pero seguí moviéndome suavemente para que terminara bien

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe - santa mierda- balbució Harry me baje rápido de Harry tratado de cubrirme, el ayudándome en lo que buscaba su ropa interior mierda, mierda, mierda ahora que iba a decirle digo una cosa es que supiera pero otra que me viera Hermione llego detrás de el con la cara roja de coraje pero antes de poder decir algo Draco le gano

_**DRACO**_

No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir Hermione, como Luna se entrego a Harry, Salí rumbo a su habitación, me tenia que dar una explicación de lo que Hermione me acababa de decir.

Cuando a su habitación, y no la encontré, mi sangre hirvió mas de lo ya estaba, algo me decía que estaba con el.

Fui a la habitación de Harry, y sin tocar ni nada entre y vi una imagen que hubiera preferido no ver nunca.

Luna estaba completamente desnuda sobre el.

Luna Malfoy - grite

Ella de inmediato se bajo de él, mientras que Harry trataba de cubrirla lo mas posible.

Que demonio pasa aquí?- grite apretando el picaporte de la puerta que en ese momento era lo único que me detenía

Draco cálmate- me pidió Harry tratando de cubrirse

Que me calme, maldito te aprovechaste de mi hermana- le grite señalándolo

Él no se aprovechó de mi cálmate- me grito Luna, enredándose en la sabana

Tu cállate tu comportamiento es de una cualquiera- le grite viéndola fijamente

No le hables así- me grito Harry

No resiste mas y me fui encima de el a golpes, Luna gritaba que lo dejara no supe en que momento entro Theo y nos separo, Pansy y Hemione también estaban ahí junto a Luna tratando de calmarla.

Maldito te creí mi amigo- le grite a Harry

Y por que soy tu amigo no puedo amar a Luna- contra ataco

Te mandare a la horca- le grite desde los Brazos de Theo que no entendía por qué demonios no le estaba pateado el trasero también si era nuestra hermanita

Luna lloraba más fuerte

Tu no mandaras a nadie a ningún lado- dijo Hermione enfrentándome su mirada era de puro desafió

Tú no tienes nada que opinar, eres mi esposa y tienes que apoyar mis decisiones- dije señalándola y viéndola de la misma forma que ella para que se quedara callada pero me sorprendió como siempre

Claro que tengo que apoyarte no?, como con tu amante y tu hijo bastando?, pero como tu eres mi esposo y yo solo soy una estúpida mujer tengo que apoyar todas las idioteces que haces y aparte de apoyarte cubrirlas – me grito mi esposa al borde de la histeria pero estaba tan enojado que no medí mis palabras

Yo te dije que nos decisiéramos del problema- le reclame

Como piensas desacerté de Harry y cuando yo sea un problema también te desharás de mi?- grito abanicando sus brazos nunca la vi tan enojada ni cuando se entero que Astoria si estaba embarazada

Esto no se trata sobre nosotros Hermione es sobre mi hermana que por cierto es una zorra – grite señalando a Luna

Claro tu si tuviste todo el derecho de acostarte con otra y además estando casado, pero tu hermana que es soltera no puede cierto?- ELLOS SE AMAN

Ella es una princesa que no puede hacer lo que de le de la gana yo soy hombre. Grite no me importo que estuvieran todos hay Harry y Luna semidesnudos pues Harry se había puesto sus calzoncillos

Pues tanto como Harry como Luna tienen todo mi apoyo – grito mi esposa desafiándome - y no harás nada Draco

Te estas poniendo en mi contra- grite – que no se te olvide que juraste obediencia-

No voy a obedecer a un hombre que solo hace estupideces – grito – que mas te falta por hacer Draco golpearme dime QUE MAS

CÁLLATE HERMIONE – grite lleno de rabia contenida

Eres un animal- me grito Pansy con los ojos llorosos

Todas la mujeres de esta casa se han convertido en unas cualquiera- le grite a Pansy tratando de desquitarme con alguien pues mi adorada esposa en verdad estaba sacando las uñas la amo pero esto de verdad me superaba ponerse de el lado de un mozo que de el lado e su esposo de una cualquiera como era Luna

Cuidado con lo dices Draco, por que puedo arrepentirme y mandarte al diablo, prefiero perder mi trono que estar con un hombre como tu que además de todos tus errores y estupideces le gritas y amenazas a mi familia eso jamás te lo voy a admitir- me grito Hermione que respiraba con trabajos pero no quito su mirada desafiante de mi

Como se atrevía, prefería dejarme, ella me juro que nunca lo haría, no puede decir nada, toda la habitación se quedo en silencio el aire me empezó a faltar también pero no sabia si era por miedo a perderla o por la maldita ira acumulada que tenia no dije nada solo medí la vuelta y Salí de hay.

Mañana te regresas a Devon Luna- dije antes de salir de la habitación

No iba ni a medio pasillo cuando oí gritos de Pansy y Luna llamando a Hermione, no lo pensé dos veces y regrese a la habitación de Harry y me encontré con que Harry tenía a Hermione en brazos

Que le paso?- pregunte de verdad asustado pues Hermione era muy fuerte no era de las que se desmayaba después de una discusión

Ya vez lo que provocas estúpido- me grito Luna todavía con los ojos llorosos

Tenemos que llamar a un medico- dijo Theo

Pansy salió corriendo a avisarle a un guardia que llamaran al medico real, yo quise quitarle a Hermione de los brazos de Harry pero él no me lo permitió

Soy su esposo- gruñí tratando de quitársela de las manos

No me interesa lo que seas, por tu culpa ella esta así- dijo viéndome con odio mas que cuando le grite a Luna que era una zorra

Harry llevo a Hermione a nuestra habitación, Pansy y Luna estaban junto a ella, mientras que Theo estaba conmigo, en la ante sala de mi habitación y de Hermione esperando sin decir nada

Que fue lo que sucedió Theo?- pregunte

Después de que saliste Hermione comenzó a llorar y después se desmayo- me aclaro mi hermano

Soy un estúpido – dije con la voz entrecortada

Mira Draco, Luna también es mi hermana, y si ella te esta apoyando con todos lo de Astoria sin juzgarte tu por que la juzgas a ella- dijo mi hermano interviniendo por primera vez

Ella es mujer -. Dije en mi defensa

Claro que lo es, pero todos los insultos que dijiste y también ofendiste a Pansy y Hermione- dijo mi hermano calmado como siempre

Estaba molesto- conteste viendo a otro lado que no fuera su cara odiaba que me viera con condescendencia

Si se lo se, pero ahora espero que Hermione te perdone el modo en el que la trataste por que dudo mucho que Luna y Pansy lo hagan- dijo Theo acercándose a Pansy para abrazarla que no dejaba de llorar

Hermione comenzó a despertar con las sales que le ponían Pansy y Luna

Como estas, hermana- le pregunto Pansy preocupada

Bien que paso? Pregunto Hermione desorientada

Te desmayaste- dije acercándome a ella tratando de abrazarla

Tu lárgate de aquí, no te quiero ver- me grito mi esposa señalándome

Hermione por ….- intente decir algo pero no me dejo

Que te largues – me grito viéndome por primera vez desde que la conocí con rencor en los ojos ni siquiera cuando me largaba con Astoria y regresaba ebrio me vio así

Vamos hermano deja que se calme – dijo Theo sacándome de la habitación casi a rastras

Cuando salimos de la habitación, el medico iba llegando le indique donde estaba mi esposa y que antes de irse pasara a la biblioteca para que me informara que era lo que le había pasado a Hermione.

Entre a la biblioteca y me serví una copa de brandy, como siempre me había equivocado, Hermione no tenia la culpa de nada y me había desquitado con ella, Theo tenia razón todos estaban arriesgándose por mi y lo único que yo hacia era juzgarlos como si yo no hubiera cometido el peor de los delitos.

No sentí en que momento entro Theo acompañado de Harry

Estas mas tranquilo?- me pregunto Theo

Si, - dije mirando a Harry

El doctor sigue con Hermione- dijo mi hermano

Soy un estúpido, espero que Hermione no le pase nada por mi culpa- dije pasando mi mano por mis cabellos

Ella es fuerte – dijo Harry con voz dura

Harry de verdad lamento todo lo que paso, y tu y Luna tienen todo mi apoyo para estar juntos, yo los ayudare a enfrentar todo lo que venga- dije mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que era sincero

Gracias Draco y aunque lo dudes entiendo tu reacción, si viera a Pansy así con Theo me pondría igual- dijo Harry viendo Theo burlonamente

Bueno no estamos hablando de mí - dijo Theo brillándole los ojos con picardía pues lo habíamos encontrado casi igual esa vez Hermione se porto bien con el mierda de verdad era un estupido

Creo que tengo que llamar a nuestros padres para vengan he informarles los cambios que abra- dije viendo a Theo

Será lo mejor, no puedo permitir que los preparativos de la boda sigan adelante- dijo Theo amo a Pansy me desposare con ella

Y lo mejor será que yo enfrente a tus padre lo antes posible- dijo Harry sirviéndose una copa de brandy también y ofreciéndole una a Theo

_**HERMIONE**_

Que es lo que tengo doctor?- pregunte asustada por el desmayo

Que esta usted embarazada alteza- dijo el medico con una gran sonrisa

Esta seguro?- pregunte real mente sorprendida

Claro que estoy seguro – dijo el seguro brindándome una sonrisa sincera

Que emoción- dijo Pansy juntando sus manos y soñando despierta

Voy a ser tía - grito Luna aventándoseme enzima para abrazarme

Bueno pues me retiro su alteza, el rey me pido que pasara a informarle lo sucedido antes de irme- dijo el medico

No doctor no le diga nada, yo quiero ser la que se lo informe- dije sonriéndole para que no le dijera nada a Draco

Esta bien su alteza con permiso- dijo el retirándose

No se lo vas a decir? verdad- pregunto Pansy sorprendida

Claro que si, solo que ahorita estoy molesta- dije conteniendo mi felicidad por un momento haciendo un puchero de verdad no quería saber nada de el al menos en este momento

Dime que lo que dijiste de dejarlo no es verdad?- me pregunto Luna nueva mente al borde de las lagrimas

No Luna no podría dejarlo, lo amo demasiado y menos ahora que seremos padres, solo que me hizo enojar mucho y bueno no le vendrá mal un escarmiento- dije seria de verdad me molestaba mucho la actitud de Draco la forma en que les grito

Bueno por lo que se Harry, Theo y Draco están encerrados en la biblioteca- dijo Pansy acostándose a mi lado recargando su cabeza en mi vientre plano

Es buena señal que no se hallan matado – dijo Luna sin ocultar su sonrisa

Voy a darme un baño y vestirme pueden decirle a Draco que venga por favor cuando termine pedí a Pansy y Luna Salí de ducharme empecé a vestirme con la ayuda de una de las sirvientas para que me ayudara con el corsé el vestido Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando entro Draco

Él tenía el rostro desencajado y triste.

Draco- dije sentándome en la cama

Por favor Herms, no me dejes, entiéndeme me moleste mucho al entrar a la habitación de Harry y ver a mi hermana desnuda sobre el, pero ya hable con Harry y tienes razón ellos me han apoyado y yo los apoyare, sé que no debí hablarte así, perdóname Herms, sabes que si ti no puedo vivir- dijo el hincado junto a la cama con sus manos en mis rodillas me partía el alma verlo así pero siempre era yo la estúpida en doblar las manos esta vez no

Draco levántate dije mientras caminaba ala ventana y le daba la espalda

Hermione amor perdóname - dijo con la voz entrecortada de verdad si seguía así y va a correr a abrazarlo así que fui breve y concisa no lo deje ni siquiera hablar tome aire voltee a verlo duramente

No Draco insultaste a tu hermana a mi hermana y por si fuera poco también a mí que no he hecho mas que apoyarte amarte incondicionalmente no digo que no te ame dios sabe que lo hago mas de lo que debería pero lo que hiciste me lastimo y por el momento no puedo perdonarte - dije cuando una maldita lagrima traicionera salió de mi ojo

Herms amor por favor escucha - dijo tratando de acercarse a mi cuando vio mi lagrima yo solo levante mi mano hacia el para que no se acercara a mi

No Draco te he perdonado todos cada uno de tus errores aunque en algunas veces tus excusas han sido pobres e insuficientes no te cuestiono no te recrimino y no te juzgo te amo por encima de todo por que siempre a sido indirectamente pero esta vez no, me gritaste me insultaste me humillaste enfrente de toda la familia eso Draco me dolió mas que si te hubiera visto con Astoria o cualquier otra por que cuando nos casamos me lo advertiste no te robaría tu libertad y no lo he hecho yo pienso que terminaste con Astoria porque te empezó a chantajear con lo de él bebe pero honestamente nunca me dijiste nada y no se si hubieras terminado con ella por mi por que me amaras o por que te estaba chantajeando

TE AMO HERMS DESPUÉS DE TI NO HUBO OTRA NI NADIE MAS SOLO TU me grito lleno de impotencia yo solo me encogí de hombros

Vez Draco ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme que ya no tenias amantes me dejaste dudar si existía alguien mas otro error a la lista

Porqué pensé que estaba claro por que siempre te demostré cuanto te amo no se como paso cielo solo me enamore tan perdidamente que no pensé que fuera necesario decirte algo tan sórdido como que ya no tenia amantes

No Draco ya no puedo en este momento con tantos problemas primero Pansy se enamora de Theo, Theo de ella y los dos comprometidos con diferentes personas - reí con ironía

y luego Luna se enamora de Harry al cual tu amenazaste con llevarlo a la horca dices que no es de nuestro nivel sabes Draco si mi padre siguiera vivo tienes idea a quien le hubiera dejado el trono, a él, lo quería como un hijo yo muchas veces llegue a pensar que era su hijo pero mi padre amaba incondicionalmente a mi madre tanto que jamás Draco jamás la hubiera engañado así que crees que es un don nadie pues como veras él estuvo apunto de desbancarte de tu posición de la que tanto hablas

Así que no Draco no vengas a pedir disculpas cuando no tienes la menor idea de cómo son las cosas y en cuanto a mi solo estoy sentida contigo por haberme hablado así pero estaré bien en verdad no te preocupes por mi

Ahora si de verdad me amas como dices necesito un favor hay que hablar con los reyes de Devon para pedir una audiencia con ellos y saber que va a pasar con los muchachos

Tu no sabes pero mi padre le dejo una herencia realmente fuerte a Harry antes de morir pero solo podrá tenerla en el momento en que se case y también su titulo de conde pero él no debe saber pues sino se puede decir que lo hace por conveniencia así que te pido que no se lo menciones ni a tus padres ni a Luna encontraremos la manera de que ellos acepten a Harry de otra manera

Déjamelo a mi yo los convenceré - solo asentí volví a darle la espalda - otra cosa Draco no quiero ser grosera pero de verdad no quiero verte ve a Devon y avisa personalmente a tus padres de que vengan o no se has lo que quieras pero por favor no te acerques a mi no en al menos en un par de días

Eres mi esposa no voy a ir a ningún lado no me puedes alejar Hermione te amo por favor amor por favor no me alejes

Lo siento Draco tu solo te alejaste y sino quieres ir a Devon bien manda a alguien con la misiva para que convoquen a tus padres pero no te quiero junto a mi puedes dormir en cualquiera de las habitaciones

Que me vas a alejar de mi propio lecho - pregunto incrédulo tal parece que se estaba volviendo a enojar así que corte por lo sano

No Draco como dije yo no lo estoy haciendo lo hiciste tu solo discúlpame tengo cosas que hacer

Vas a salir y me vas a dejar con media palabra pregunto conteniendo su ira pero con la mandíbula tensa

Como dije tengo cosas que hacer o ya se te olvido que tengo que ir con tu ex amante y tu hijo - dije con ironía mientras tomaba un abrigo de el guarda ropa no lo deje decir nada mas Salí de la habitación hacia el estudio donde tenia que firmar los documentos para Astoria y revisar que su dinero estuviera correcto en verdad era mucho lo que le iba a dar al mes pero bien valía la pena por que guardara silencio en unos años seguiría dándole lo mismo el dinero no alcanzaría para gran cosa, dinero hasta mi estúpido esposo piensa que Luna no puede estar con Harry por no ser de su posición si tan solo mi esposo pensara lo cerca que estuvo de no ser rey

Entre al estudio donde estaban todos Harry revisando los documentos ya que no podía filtrarse la información el la redacto y la arreglo para mi

Esta todo listo Harry

Sip, pero Sirius hizo muchas preguntas por el dinero la verdad tuve que decirle que Pansy gasto mas de la cuenta este mes que tu autorízate que le diera esta cantidad cada mes aparte de lo que se le da el solo dijo

Esta niña nos va a llevar ala ruina dijo tratando de imitar a Sirius por lo que todos estallamos en risas

Si claro siempre la más pequeña es la que sale perdiendo no se me olvida Harry cuando tú y Hermione se escapaban al pueblo sin que papa se diera cuenta y me dejaban

Es que estabas muy chiquita enana y si te sacábamos el viejo George de seguro me azotaría por andarte mal educando además tu tenias la culpa por ser tan traviesa

Mentiroso papa jamás te levanto un dedo ni cuando te descubrió en la habitación de Hermione durmiendo abrazados en camisones para dormir tapados hasta tus cabellos disparejos que tenias Harry

QUE ! Gritaron al unísono uniéndose mi marido al grito colectivo

Hay Pansy cuando aprenderás a cerrar la boca - dije negando con la cabeza

Explícate Harry- dijo mi esposo mas fuerte de lo que pretendió estoy segura, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se apareciera en mi rostro por los celos de mi esposo

Pues es que la enana me corto el pelo mientras dormía y por eso los tenia disparejos- dijo que era la ultima moda pero a mi no me lo parecía de verdad estaba disparejo

Voltee levantándole una ceja como cuestionando su enojo y casi pierdo la concentración con la burrada de Harry pero no me deje intimidar por su semblante y me recompuse a tiempo cuando me observo mi esposo pero no cambio de actitud el mejor que nadie sabia de mi pureza el día que me tomo de repente me puse roja recordado la manera tan increíble en que me hizo el amor aun no puedo creer que allá dejado a la virgen llevar el ritmo pero bueno él era raro hasta en eso

Sabes de lo que hablo Harry y sigo esperando tu respuesta - dijo mi esposo sin cambiar su semblante pero lo iba a dejar con la duda un poco mas voltee hacia Harry como me conocía tan bien solo con verlo se dio cuenta de mis intenciones asintió casi imperceptible mente y dijo

Lo siento alteza un caballero jamás habla de la intimidad de una dama menos cuando esa dama es mi reina y por supuesto su esposa - dijo sin con una sonrisa traicionera con permiso mi reina nos vamos

Claro Harry medio el paso salió detrás de mi subimos al carruaje junto con Pansy y Luna solo se quedo Theo y Draco quien por cierto estaba rojo de el coraje con la mandíbula tensa y por supuesto los puños apretados tanto que los nudillos los tenia blancos en cuanto el carruaje dio la vuelta para salir de palacio Harry, Pansy yo estallamos en carcajadas Luna tenia el semblante contraído por un lado estoy segura que quería reírse pero por el otro estaba demasiado disgustada como para hacerlo

Y bien quieren explicarse por qué de verdad me esto muriendo de celos y eso no esta bien

Tranquila bebe -dijo Harry abrazándola bajo su hombro pero sin dejar de reírse

Veras Luna cuando mama murió Hermione estaba mas apegada que yo pues ella me lleva casi tres años yo estaba muy pequeña así que no lo sentí como Hermione pero a Hermione siempre le han aterrado las lluvias y mama siempre se quedaba con ella cuando llovía que era a menudo pues como te podrás dar cuenta aquí llueve mucho no en esta época de el año pero en un par de meses empieza el tormento de mi hermana afortunadamente ya esta casada y bueno ya tiene quien no la deje sola pero después de la muerte de mama Hermione se hundía atrás de la puerta en vuelta en una cobija tapándose por completo no dejaba de chillar en toda la noche un día Harry oyó que las sirvientas no encontraban a Hermione en la madrugada pues todos sabían de su miedo por la lluvia y Harry le pidió permiso a su papa y al de nosotros para entrar a su habitación buscarla pero ya la habían buscado hay así que mi papa le dijo a Harry que no había problema pero que primero buscara en el jardín de las rosas de mama y así lo hizo pero estaba lloviendo tanto que se empapó al no encontrarla regreso al palacio solicitando nuevamente poder entrar a su alcoba para buscarla mi papa estaba tan desesperado que le permitió entrar ha así que así lo hizo Harry la encontró ella bolita debajo de la cama tapada hasta la cabeza llore y llore solo tenia 9 años la saco la abrazo tanto hasta que se quedaron dormidos sentados en el piso abrazados tapados con esa cobija dijo Pansy entre triste divertida Harry tenia nostalgia en sus ojos yo me sentía feliz e tener a Harry en mi vida

Sip, dijo Harry pero en algún momento de la madrugada yo estaba temblando de frio por la lluvia y me quite la ropa y solo me quede con mi camisa de dormir que traía debajo de la ropa pues me vestí lo mas rápido que pude para salir a buscarla cuando la encontré me sentí de nuevo bien que se me olvido avisarle a George y a mis padres que Hermione estaba bien mi padre era el encargado de su escolta privada de el rey y mi madre era su, bueno nuestra institutriz pues siempre me trato Geroge como un hijo mas,bueno cuando vio su cara de Hermione hinchada de tanto llorar no le importo que no tuviéramos casi ropa o yo abrazándola pues yo tenia 12 ella 9 así que no pienses mal pero si quieres saber la verdad me quede con Pansy y Hermione las noches de tormenta en la habitación de Hermione hasta que cumplió 14 la enana no le tenia miedo a nada pero decía que si para no sentirse desplazada después de los 14 Hermione ya no me dejo quedar con ella dijo que ya lo había superado y nunca mas la volví a oí llorar pues George sabia que nos quedábamos en la misma habitación y nunca lo vio mal de hecho me dio la habitación que esta justo entre las de ambas para que las tuviera cerca por si me necesitaban pero Hermione como dije no volvió a llorar – se callo un segundo dudando pero si le iba a contar la historia que la contara bien así que asentí hacía el

Hasta la semana después de el funeral de George volvió a llover como hacia mucho no llovía y encontré a Hermione en el mismo lugar que la había encontrado 10 años antes, me volví a quedar con ella y la enana que nos escucho y nos la pasamos contando anécdotas de George nuestra niñez hasta que nos gano el sueño nos abrazamos unos a otros aunque la enana no deja de patear con los años- dijo Harry con su usual picardía en los ojos

El rey solo te permitió quedarte con las princesas sin mas pregunto Luna

Creo que sabia que amaba y cuidaría de sus hijas como mis hermanas solo eso nunca las he visto de otra forma a ninguna de las dos Luna así que no te sientas desplazada ni celosa bebe ellas son mi única familia hasta que te encontré - dijo Harry besando a Luna con cariño

Por fin llegamos ala casa de la tipa esa

A que horas citaste al doctor Pansy?- pregunte con impaciencia

Debe estar por llegar respondió con entusiasmo

Bien dije antes de encaminarme ala entrada


	10. Verdades

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**HERMIONE**_

Al llegar a la puerta toco Harry y no tardaron en abrirnos era una de las sirvientas de Astoria no la conocía pero tenia cara de pocos amigos aunque buen cuerpo, preguntamos por Astoria y nos paso al recibidor tardo como 5 minutos en bajar y cuando lo hizo traía una sonrisa estúpida

Alteza - dijo con burla – la esperaba les puedo ofrecer algo de beber tal vez un poco de te?- dijo

No gracias no queremos tu veneno – dijo Luna con desprecio ella la ignoro rotundamente, pero no insistió

Y bien traen los papeles que quieren que les firme – pregunto con inocencia fingida

Por supuesto a eso venimos – dije con desprecio implícito en mi voz si pensaba que tenía ganas de verla o peor hacerle una visita de cortesía estaba loca de verdad

Bueno como dije Astoria todo esta claro en esta acta el trato es claro si un solo comentario, ni ninguna "filtración" de información y por supuesto tu hijo o hija será mió en el momento de nacer no podrá llevar tu nombre ni apellido renuncias a el completamente y tu podrás hacer tu vida como mejor te plazca por supuesto no tendrás nada que ver con nosotros en absoluto a cambio nosotros te daremos la vida que siempre has querido, cómoda y llena de lujos firma por favor para que hagas tus maletas y puedas ir a la villa que dispusimos como tuya en el momento que firmes los documentos – dije sin andarme con rodeos o cortesías que no venían al caso

Harry le paso los documentos para que los leyera y firmara se tomo su tiempo pero al fin firmo.

Veo que la firma de Draco no esta plasmada en esta acta – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

Es verdad Astoria no esta plasmada por que el trato lo estas haciendo con migo no con el en todo caso eso se puede arreglar en cuanto regrese a palacio – dije

Bien por que quiero que mi Draco este de acuerdo con cuidar a su hijo – dijo la muy cínica tocándose el vientre

Astoria ahora quiero ser clara contigo - dije conteniendo todo el coraje que tenia me educaron para ser una dama y eso es lo que era no me iba a rebajar a pelearme con alguien que ni siquiera era educada

Esto no cambia el echo de que eres una cortesana y yo la reina te vas a referir tanto a mi como a mi esposo con respeto se acabaron los desplantes y tus altanerías no puedes referirte a el rey como Draco y mucho menos como MI Draco Astoria firmaste y me diste el poder de desterrarte si se me da la gana y dejarte en la calle con o sin hijo así que tienes que ser respetuosa con nosotros o cualquiera de la familia real dije señalando a Harry, Pansy y Luna con la mano extendida para que comprendiera así que como veras a partir de este momento se harán las cosas como yo diga, el doctor real no debe tardar en llegar le dijo Pansy que tu eras una de sus mejores amigas y como estabas sola nosotros te ayudaríamos así que espero que sigas con la farsa de todo esto - me sorprendió que pudiera mantenerme tranquila mientras hablaba pero lo logre

Los documentos dicen que solo me puedes hacer algún daño si yo no cumplo el convenio no dice nada donde te debo respeto ni obediencia dijo – con coraje

Tienes razón Astoria pero no se te olvide que yo hago las leyes como también las deshago no se te olvide eso la próxima vez que oses levantarme la voz estamos de acuerdo Astoria- dije levantando mi voz

Antes de que pudiera replicar, su sirvienta entro al salón.

Disculpe señorita Greengrass pero la busca el doctor real – dijo la sirvienta

Gracias hazlo pasar- dijo despidiéndola con la mano

Greengrass - repitió Luna en estado de shock a lo que todas volteamos a ver a Luan pues pareciera que le iba a dar un ataque Astoria río desvergonzadamente

Claro no te lo imaginabas verdad MADRASTRA? - y río mas fuerte pero antes de poder decir nada mas entro el medico pero alcance a ver como a Luna se le derramaba una lagrima que limpio inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a nadie mas para verla

Buenas tardes alteza la princesa Pansy me dijo que ustedes estarían brindándole ayuda y confort a la señorita Greengrass pero jamás me imagine encontrarla aquí – dijo el medio real sorprendido

Así es doctor la señorita Greengrass es intima amiga de mi hermana y bueno me pidió venir a verla y por supuesto que vendría a que lady Astoria es casi de la familia me vera seguido con ella ya que dispusimos una de las villas de el lado oeste para que este mas cómoda y por supuesto no tenga que pagar la renta de esta casa así que la próxima vez que la vea será en la villa de los alcatraces si no le importa doctor- dije tratando de que el medico ya no preguntara nada mas.

No por su puesto que no, abra algún lugar donde pueda revisarla sé que esta embarazada pero necesitamos saber de cuanto tiempo esta y si hay algún tipo de complicación - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

Es necesario digo o sea sé que tengo apenas 6 semanas y bueno no he tenido ningún inconveniente salvo las nauseas y el cambio de apetito a veces mas a veces menos - dijo retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo

En definitiva lady Greengrass necesitamos ver como va el embarazo - dijo el doctor

Eso ya me olía mal soy una idiota debí dejar que la revisaran antes de firmar o comprometerme en algo nunca dude de la palabra de Harry de verdad pensé que si estaba embrazada mierda- pensé

Vamos Astoria subamos a tu alcoba para cambiarte y que el doctor pueda revisarte - dije tomándola de el brazo mas fuerte de lo que quería

Alteza por favor… no…. Yo puedo sola - tartamudeo

De ninguna manera Astoria me comprometí a ayudarte y eso es exacto lo que voy a hacer - dije casi arrastrándola a la alcoba que no tenia ni idea de donde era así que al subir las escaleras la solté y sin querer la avente

Cual es tu habitación Astoria? pregunte escupiendo las palabras ella me miro pero agacho la cabeza siguió caminando hasta el final de el pasillo donde entro y antes de entrar me voltio a ver y me pregunto te importaría quedarte a fuera en lo que me cambio y me revisa- dijo con un poco de temor

ja piensa que soy idiota y dejaría que comprara a mi doctor – pensé

De ninguna manera Astoria tengo que estar presente o que dime acaso es una mentira tuya y no estas embarazada dime?- le termine por gritar - que carajos escondes pensaste que te iba a dar mi dinero una de mis casa y simplemente te iba a dejar sola por la vida estas mal Astoria y te advierto no es mas te juro por la corona que si esto es una farsa tuya iras directo a la horca por traición te quedo claro ahora desvístete pues no me voy a ir hasta que no salga el doctor de aquí - ella no dijo nada mas entro a tras de el biombo a sacarse el vestido me acerque y empecé a quitar el corset Pansy entro junto con Luna mientras mi hermana traía una cara de querer asesinar a alguien Luna se veía medio triste no entendí bien su actitud pero no era el momento de pensar en eso seguí quitando las cuerdas de el corset mientras Astoria soltaba pequeños jadeos como de dolor pero mas bien pensé que era por que la estaba humillando con todo esto así que no me importo y seguí quitado las cuerdas con mas coraje odio de pensar que mi esposo llego a hacer esto al fin salió el corset y se quito el vestido solté un jadeo nada digno de una dama y casi me desmayo por lo que vi

Pero que demonios significa esto Astoria?- pero ella seguía con la cabeza agachada y no respondía nada

CONTESTA MALDICIÓN - grite casi con lágrimas en los ojos

Que esperaba alteza que todos podíamos llevar una vida cómoda sin dar nada a cambio dijo - con altanería viéndome a la cara limpiándose una lagrima tomo una bata y salió de el biombo dejándome en shock Luna y Pansy no sabían que paso pues antes de que se acercaran las detuve levantando una mano para que no se movieran cuando Astoria salió de el biombo tuvieron la misma reacción que yo

Saben ya es demasiado humillante que la "reina" quiera ver esto pero no tengo por que aguantarlas a ustedes salgan - dijo señalando la puerta yo solo asentí para que salieran

Y bien Astoria - dije después de que ellas salieran o me compusiera – dime quien fue

Para que alteza eso no va a quitar el echo de cómo estoy – dijo ella

Él debe pagar dime fue mi marido quien te hizo? - esto señale su cuerpo que estaba lleno de moretones y hematomas algunos de verdad feos y se veía que tenia una costilla al menos rota

No - dijo sin verme - el me prohibió hablar de nuestra vida juntos pero alteza él nunca me trato mal ni siquiera cuando se emborrachaba y perdía casi la razón nunca me hizo daño - eso me rompía el corazón pero al menos sabia que mi Marido no era un monstruo

Entonces dime quien demonios fue - dije con los dientes y los ojos apretados digo lo cierto es que odiaba a Astoria pero tampoco era inhumana y quien quiera que hizo esto lo lamentaría en verdad lo haría

Hace 6 meses conocí a alguien en una fiesta yo era amante del rey y no necesitaba a nadie mas pero decían que Draco se iba a casar yo me iba a quedar sin nadie así que lo tome como amante pero la primera vez que estuvimos juntos me golpeo hasta que se harto después de eso no lo busque mas aunque el me buscaba siempre me negué a verlo, Draco cuando vio los golpes me empezó a ver diferente pues sabia que lo había engañado no me dijo nada ni siquiera se molesto en reclamarme simplemente se metió con una de mis amigas desde entonces jamás me volvió a tratar igual el caso es que yo me aleje por completo de él, pero a Draco no le importaba ni razones ni excusas en algún momento solo me trato como lo que era su amante no me dirigía la palabra para nada luego me entere que estaba embarazada aun que crea que soy la peor escoria que pueda creer no lo soy de verdad me importaba él bebe así que decidí tenerlo pero era tarde Draco ya estaba enamorado de usted - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - no espero que cambie de opinión respecto a mi pero después de que se fue Draco y por supuesto me quito toda ayuda económica empecé a vender mis joyas y todo lo que tenia a mano para poder sobrevivir después usted se entero y bueno ya sabe el resto lo que no sabe es que desde que el rey se fuera no he tenido amantes así que hace casi 2 semanas el mismo tipo que me golpeo alguna vez vino el bueno quería sexo pero tenia miedo de que me lastimara o lastimara al bebe así que lo rechace y lo corrí él se fue pero regreso en la madrugada me tomo y golpeo hasta hartarse yo solo me protegía el abdomen fue cuando su escolta se entero que estaba embarazada pues vino el doctor y me reviso se impresiono mucho que él bebe estuviera bien solo dijo que iba a moverse mucho pues estaba alterado pero no creía que tuviera ningún daño - termino y me voltio a ver, en su rostro no había rastro de que me hubiera mentido.

Pero yo aun seguía en shock , en mi cabeza había muchas cosas.

No necesito su lastima alteza - dijo con odio - lo que quiero ya lo tengo que es su dinero así que si no le importa me gustaría que termináramos y me dejara empacar pues necesito esconderme de Adrian a como de lugar - dijo y se cubrió la boca sabia que había hablado de mas

Adrian Puceyel te hizo esto? volvió a darme la espalda y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que estaba llorando de coraje

Contesta él te hizo esto?- señale su cuerpo

En parte otra parte me la hizo mi padre cuando se entero a lo que me dedicaba pero eso fue hace años pero desde temprana edad supe lo que eran los golpes así que le repito alteza no quiero su lastima lo que quiero de usted ya lo tengo - dijo con odio en la voz

Le diré al medico que entre- dije, en ese momento creo que hasta la comprendía, a mi jamás me habían puesto una mano encima y Draco siempre había sido un caballero conmigo.

Me di media vuelta y Salí al pasillo donde me esperaban todos le indique al medico que entrara y yo lo seguí haciendo les señas a los demás que esperaran ahí.

El medico la reviso y pero no dijo nada de los golpes al terminar se dirigió a mi

Bien ella esta bien solo un poco desnutrida debe alimentarse bien y como le dije la ultima vez debe cuidarse mucho esa costilla y por supuesto los golpes el embarazo va bien relativa mente pero a pesar de que han pasado 2 semanas de los golpes sigue alterado él bebe así que voy a pedirle alteza que cuide que no la alteren a ella pues hasta que la costilla no este completamente soldada él bebe esta en riesgo voy a visitarla cada tercer día si no le importa- dijo el medico, en mi cabeza no cabía que hubiera un ser tan maldito para haberla dejado tan lastimada y era obvio que me decía la verdad sobre no tener dinero.

Por su puesto esta perfecto por cierto doctor me gustaría que nadie supiera el paradero de la lady Greengrass como se da cuenta no queremos que se sepa donde va a residir – dije sobretodo por el animal de su padre y de Adrian

Por supuesto se perfectamente de quien me habla yo le dije que lo denunciara pero es verdad el lord Pucey tiene mucho poder – dijo el doctor

Descuide no volverá a tocarla - dije con decisión en la voz por supuesto que sabia quien era pero nadie tenia mas poder que yo o mi esposo si era necesario hablaría con Theo, ya que en estos momento no era lo mejor que yo hablara con Draco

Lo se alteza bien me retiro con permiso- dijo el medico despidiéndose

Hasta luego doctor dijo Astoria y no olvidare tomar los Tés. para el dolor

El doctor asintió y se retiro –

Bien Astoria cuando estarás lista para la mudanza? - pregunte con voz neutra pero de verdad me urgía sacarla de hay nada pondría en riesgo al bebe

En 2 días alteza- respondió ella de inmediato

Bien en dos días te enviare el carruaje para ti un par de carretas para tus pertenencias puedes llevarte a tu sirvienta si a si lo deseas de todas formas dispondré de un mayordomo y un cocinero en tu nueva residencia y un par de guardias que desde hoy se quedaran aquí y antes que digas que te tengo lastima es parte de el convenio pues nada puede pasarle a ese bebe – dije antes de que me dijera alguna de sus tonterías

Ella solo asintió y me retire

Vámonos - dije sin ver a nadie y salimos de casa de Astoria

Me preguntaron que había pasado pero solo dije en palacio de todas formas había algo que me preocupaba

Que te ocurre Luna por que estas tan cabizbaja y triste – pregunte ella me vio se mordió el labio inferior que le estaba temblando

Su papa de Astoria es Andrew Greengrass el hombre con el que quieren que despose

Que? – pregunte sin poder creer lo que Luna me acababa de confesar

Todos en el carruaje sentimos como si nos hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, no podía ser.

Que el padre de Astoria, es el hombre con el que me quieren casar mis padres- dijo llorando, Harry de inmediato la abrazo

Luna tú no te casaras con nadie que no sea yo

Si Luna tranquila, que no dejaremos que te casen con el sádico ese- dije llena de indignación

Porqué dices eso?- pregunto Pansy volteando a verme

Porqué el cuerpo de Astoria esta así gracias a su padre y a otro tipo- dije con rabia al recordar los golpes

De verdad?- pregunto Pansy asombrada

Si, pero hasta cierto punto Draco también es responsable – dije evitando verlas a los ojos

Porqué, él también la golpeaba? Pregunto Luna sorprendida

No, pero él supo que alguien lo hizo y no hizo nada para protegerla – dije retorciéndome las manos –como sea ella era su amante no se como funciona esto pero supongo que deben estar bajo su protección no el debí velar y cuidar de ella aunque solo la tuviera para satisfacerse

Herms, él no podía hacer nada, ella era su amante, con las amantes uno puede tomarse ciertas libertades- me dijo Harry

O sea que si Luna no puede casarse contigo y solo pueden estar juntos siendo amantes la golpearas Harry la dejaras sola cuando te necesite y no te ocuparas mas que de satisfacer tu lívido eso es lo que intentas decirme grite llena de reproche

No Herms jamás haría eso yo no soy así y lo sabes me conoces mas que eso pero no puedes evitar que la gente lo haga - dijo agachando la cabeza de alguna manera tiene razón pero como podía pretender que solo lo olvidara como hacer la cara de lado cuando ella esta llena de golpes hematomas esto era indignante

Pero el siguió con ella a pesar de que ella lo había engañado - dije recordando todo lo que Astoria me había contado

A que te refieres?- pregunto Pansy

Que no estoy segura si Draco empezó a estar conmigo por amor o por que Astoria lo engaño - dije conteniendo mis lagrimas

Por dios Hermione de verdad crees todo lo que esa mujer te dijo?- pregunto Luna indignada

Luna le viste el cuerpo?- le dije

Si Herms lo vimos las tres, pero ella se ha buscado todo esto – dijo Pansy

Me pueden explicar como ustedes que son mujeres, están de acuerdo con todo lo que le ha pasado a Astoria?- pregunte molesta

No Herms no es que estemos de acuerdo con nada de lo que le ha pasado , pero no es posible que tu estés tan angustiada por la mujer que casi haces que pierdas el trono y a tu esposo- dijo Pansy gritándome

Ya Pansy cálmate si eso no va a pasar – dije

No Herms, ella tiene razón, tu estas también embarazada, tu deberías de preocuparte por tu hijo , no por el de ella- dijo Luna

Ya llegamos – dijo Harry, yo no espere ni siquiera que me ayudaran a bajar, baje y entre al palacio hecha una furia, no sabia si por Astoria, por lo que me había dicho ella, o por Pansy y Luna no podían entender mi indignación o si eran las hormonas o quien sabe por que demonios estaba tan enojada.

Pero en cuanto entre al palacio , lo primero que hice fue buscar a Draco, quería reclamarle por no haber ayudado a Astoria, si estoy loca, ella es mi enemiga de cama pero es mujer a pesar de todo una dama merece respeto y lo menos que podía hacer Draco era apoyarla cuando se la estaba coj….. haggggg como quería gritar.

Entre al despacho que es donde sabia que estaría, ni siquiera toque, solo entre de golpe.

Quiero hablar contigo – le grite a Draco

Que te pasa Herms?- pregunto el levantándose del sillón y dejando los papeles que estaba revisando

Como fuiste capaz de no ayudar a Astoria para que no la golpearan - le grite llena de reproche

Que querías, que le pusiera una casa y la tratara como mi mujer?, ella me engaño- me dijo el molesto

No pero pudiste ser mas hombre y defenderla, pero claro como te engaño- le volví a gritar

Que demonios te pasa Hermione?- grito

Que no se si fuiste la mejor opción para que me casara- dije molesta

Que quieres decir Hermione- me grito

Que no se como no pudiste hacer nada para defender a Astoria, así es como piensas defenderme a mi?. Claro si yo soy la que lleva el mando aquí, es obvio que yo te diré cuando defenderme no es cierto – le grite

Me estas colmando Hermione, una cosa es que yo halla cometido un error, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a mangonearme, solo dime si quieres que vuelva a ser el gran hijo de puta que era contigo cuando nos casamos y lo seré- me grito

Draco yo…- intente decir pero me interrumpió

Sabes que Hermione mejor no me digas nada no sé que demonios te pasa sé que cometí una gran alta con Astoria no por no deberla si no por embarazarla aun que yo sigo creyendo que no es mió ahora ya sabes la razón ella tenia mas amantes que yo no era el único esto seguro que tenia por lo menos tres amantes mas que yo pero de todas formas estoy haciendo todo lo que me dices que haga por que te amo porque de verdad quería que esto funcionara para ambos pero tu solo me reprochas todas y cada una de mis faltas en cuanto a mi reacción con Luna tienes razón la volví a cagar pero ya me disculpe y lo esto tratando de arreglar te di mi palabra que conseguiría el permiso de mis padres para que se casaran y eso hare pero a ti no te basta tienes que estar peleando y gritándome todos mis fallos te has puesto a pensar como me hace sentir a mi cuando siempre he hecho toda lo que he querido y deseado haciendo todo lo que mi esposa me dice tienes una idea de lo difícil que es para mi ser sumiso y agachar la cabeza no Hermione así que evita gritarme nuevamente no puedo mas con esta situación – no dijo mas y salió del despacho muy molesto, cuando él se fue me quede pensado en todo lo que le había dicho estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que el estuviera mas que molesto , yo lo había ofendido, él no era un hombre que se dejara dominar y en cambio conmigo ha cedido en muchas cosas y lo único que yo he hecho es hacerlo menos.

Ahora me sentía totalmente , estúpida, e inmadura, sabia que Draco era el que tenia que manejar todo esto, pero de algo estaba totalmente segura ahora él no me perdonaría no haberle dicho lo de mi embarazo antes.

Salí del despacho y ahí estaban Pansy y Luna, viéndome con cara de desaprobación.

De verdad Herms, lo vas a cansar – dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos

Donde esta?- pregunte desesperada

Cuando salió del despacho, pidió que le trajeran su caballo y salió- dijo Luna inclinándose de hombros

A donde?- pregunte

No lo sabemos – dijo Luna

Creen que halla ido a buscar a Astoria para reclamarle lo que me dijo?- pregunte ,

No lo se Hermione pero ya no te metas en mas problemas con el- dijo Pansy

Voy a casa de Astoria- dije saliendo sin ver a nadie en particular

Estas loca Hermione- me grito Pansy desde el vestíbulo

O me acompañan o voy sola – grite

Vamos contigo – dijo Luna

No espere a Harry solo nos fuimos Pansy, Luna y yo, indique al chofer que me llevara a casa de Astoria, aunque odiara a Astoria ella no me había dicho nada de Draco, y yo sola había hecho estúpidas acusaciones en mi cabeza.

En cuanto llegamos a casa de Astoria me di cuenta que aun no habían llegado los guardias que había pedido, así que toque a la puerta y me abrió la sirvienta de Astoria llorando

Que pasa?- le pregunte entrando casi empujándola

Es Sr Adrian esta golpeando a mi señora – dijo la sirvienta histéricamente

No me espere a nada mas y entre, defendería a ese bebe de quien fuera Pansy y Luna entraron atrás de mi, en cuanto llegue a la sala vi que Adrian tenia a Astoria de espaldas en el piso con el vestido rasgado y las medias rotas la sujetada del cabello con una mano y con la otra intentaba desabrocharse el cinturón, me acerque y lo tome del brazo

Suéltala ahora – él no me hizo caso y me aventó me pegue con la mesita de el café en la cadera Pansy y Luna gritaron con temor y Pansy corrió hacia a mi yo veía nublado por el dolor pero igual trate de pararme

Adrian Pucey acabas de golpear a la reina- le grito Luna llena de coraje

El de inmediato se giro para verme, no supo de hacer, solo soltó a Astoria del cabello y se pego en la cabeza con un golpe sordo y salió corriendo.

Yo me levante a ver si Astoria estaba bien, ella tenia un golpe en el rostro.

Estas bien?- pregunte tratando de no llorar para calmarla a ella

Si, solo alcanzo a darme un golpe- dijo ella secando las lágrimas de su rostro

Agarra tus cosas te vas ala villa hoy mismo - dije sin pensarlo mucho

Que?- dijeron Astoria, Pansy y Luna al mismo tiempo

Que no pienso exponer al bebe, así que toma tus cosas y te vas conmigo- dije sin darles oportunidad de hablar mucho

Sentía un dolor punzante en el vientre, me imagine que era por el aventón que me había dado pero no quise decir nada.

Salimos de casa de Astoria, ella solo agarro lo indispensable y también su sirvienta que ahora sabia que se llamaba Susan se fue con nosotras pero era un viaje largo casi 4 horas de ida 4 de vuelta ala villa de los alcatraces pero el dolor que tenia en la espalda se estaba intensificando gravemente así que pedí que regresáramos a palacio cuando teníamos como 40 minutos de camino, en cuanto llegamos al palacio Harry esta hecho una furia.

Donde estaban?- pregunto molesto

Salimos- dije apretando los dientes

Que demonios hace Astoria aquí?- pregunto Draco que venia bajando las escaleras de la entrada, y Astoria estaba bajando del carruaje

Yo la traje- dije temerosa por la reacción de mi marido

Y por que demonios la trajiste Hermione- me dijo

Por que…- intente decir pero de pronto todo se puso negro y no supe mas de mi.

_**DRACO**_

Cuando vi que llegaba el carruaje el alma me volvió al cuerpo, no sabia donde se había ido Hermione pero tenia mas de dos horas de haberse ido y nadie sabia a done ni siquiera Harry, Salí a la puerta para preguntarle donde estaba, cuando vi bajar a Astoria del carruaje me olvide de todo solo podía pensar que lo hacia para seguir humillándome esto era el colmo.

Que demonios hace Astoria aquí?- pregunte al ver que se bajaba del carruaje

Yo la traje- dijo mi esposa nerviosa

Y por que demonios la trajiste Hermione- le grite lleno de furia

Por que…- intento decir cuando se desmayo

Que tiene- me acerque a ella, Draco la tenia en brazos alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso. Tome a Hermione de los brazos de Harry y la lleve a la habitación, de inmediato mande a traer el medio real, esta vez nadie me sacaría de aquí y alguien me daría una explicación de lo que le había pasado a mi esposa.

Todos entraron a la habitación de Hermione, hasta Astoria, cuando la vi una ira me inundo, sentía que por culpa de ella esto le había pasado a mi Hermione.

Lárgate de aquí Astoria o te juro que yo mismo te colgare, te lo juro- le grite señalando la puerta

Draco cálmate ella no tiene la culpa de nada- me dijo Luna

Que demonios paso, por que esta ella aquí- seguía gritando

Fuimos a casa de Astoria y Adrian estaba ahí golpeándola Hermione se metió y el la empujo - me explico Pansy con lagrimas en los ojos - no sabemos que paso pero íbamos camino ala villa de los alcatraces a dejar a Astoria y a su sirvienta y Hermione se empezó a sentir mal y pidió que regresáramos al palacio para que la revisara el doctor

Me llene de furia como que Adrian la había empujado ese maldito iba a colgarlo

Manda una orden de aprensión contra el Harry por atacar a la reina- le grite a Harry quien asintió y salió de la recamara ya no pude decir nada mas, ya que llego el medico real.

De inmediato comenzó a revisar a Hermione, ella empezó a volver en si, cuando vi que abrió sus ojos todo el coraje desapareció, lo único que importaba era que ella estaba bien.

Que es lo que tiene mi esposa?- pregunte

Nada solo un desmayo por su estado el golpe en la espalda se le quitara con un poco de hielo y unos remedios que le daré a su sirvientas para que se los de en te- dijo el medico

Pero yo solo me quede en la palabra es su estado Cual estado? - yo no entendía-

Pues que la reina esta sufriendo lo desmayos por el embarazo, por ahora le recomiendo reposo y mucha tranquilidad- dijo el medio con una sonrisa en el rostro yo seguía en sock

- Yo lo único que entendí es que Hermione estaba embarazada.

Gracias – fue lo único que dije y el doctor salió de la habitación

Pueden salir todos- dije sin dejar de ver los ojos de mi esposa

Draco por favor..- dijo Pansy con suplica en la voz

Salgan ahora – dije firme sin levantar la voz

Y todos salieron, Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados

Desde cuando lo sabes?-pregunte molesto pero sin dejar de verla

Desde el desmayo que sufrí en la habitación de Draco- dijo ella

Esta bien Hermione, dije mientas me levantaba de la cama caminaba hacia la puerta -mañana me voy a Devon- no dije nada mas y Salí de su habitación,

Me sentí como un imbécil, como era posible que ella me ocultara algo tan importante como "su" embarazo y que después de todo trajera a Astoria aquí, y me insultara, ella sola se insultaba trayendo a mi ex amante a la casa.

Pero ella me pido que me alejara, pues eso haría, me alejaría de ella.

Después de todo tenia razón necesitábamos tiempo para recapitular nuestra relación sobre todo ahora que estábamos esperando un bebe dios un hijo mió y de ella a pesar de todo sentía una dicha tan grande que no podía con ella seguramente tenia una cara de estúpido pero era la mejor noticia que pudieron haberme dado

* * *

_**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR TODA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_


	11. Reconciliación

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

_**HERMIONE**_

Draco se había ido , pero no podía culparlo si yo misma le había pedido que se alejara de mi, el tenia razón en todo lo que me dijo, y entendía que me odiara aun mas por haberle ocultado lo del embarazo , el siempre acepto lo que yo dijera.

Sabia perfectamente bien que en cualquier momento Draco podía volver a ser el mismo hombre que era cuando nos casamos, pero ahora no seria por el, seria por que yo misma lo empuje a volverse de esa manera.

Y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, él era mío, y no me importaba nada mas que el y nuestro bebe.

Salí de mi habitación para buscar a Luna y Pansy, he informarles mis planes. Sabia que muy probablemente estarían en el cuarto e costura y no me equivoque entre sin llamar como era mi costumbre en todo el palacio salvo las habitaciones pavadas

Hermione que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Pansy que estaba con Luna en el cuarto de costura

Me voy a Devon- dije segura

Que. Porqué?- pregunto Luna

Porqué Draco se fue para allá, y sé que se fue molesto por todo lo que he hecho y no pienso perderlo por mis inseguridades- dije nerviosa

Y cuando nos vamos?- pregunto Pansy

No creo que se prudente que ustedes me acompañen de hecho creo que aprovechare mi reconciliación con Draco para hablar con los reyes de la situación de ustedes- les dije señalándolo las

Pero no puedes ir sola – dijo Luna

No se preocupen, me llevare a dos guardias, ya que tampoco creo que sea bueno que Harry me acompañe – conteste

Y cuando te vas?- pregunto Pansy triste

Hoy mismo, así llegare mañana en la noche y le daré la sorpresa a Draco – le dije mis planes con una sonrisa traicionera

Espero que todo se solucione favorablemente entre Draco y tu, de verdad lo deseo de todo corazón.- me dijo Luna en tono preocupado

Tranquilas que conozco a mi marido y se como hacer que mi visita sea todo un éxito – dije sabiendo perfectamente bien como llegar con mi esposo.

Después de mi platica con Pansy y Luna Salí a mi habitación a hacer mis maletas, sabia que Draco llegaría mucho antes que yo por el que se fue a galope, y conociéndolo no descansaría ni un minuto para llegar cuanto antes a Devon, lo único que me aterraba era que buscara otros brazos para olvidarme, y eso no se lo permitiría y sobretodo a la mujer que osara poner sus garras encima de mi esposo, se las cortaría.

Llame a una e las sirvientas para que me ayudara a hacer Las maletas

Estas loca si piensas que vas a ir sin mi dijo un Harry muy enojado entrando a mi habitación sin tocar

Sabes Harry es verdad que voy a Devon principal mente para hablar con mi esposo tratar de no perderlo y que me perdone pero también voy a hablar con los reyes de su situación actual si te llevo conmigo no creo que lo tomen muy bien así que si crees que esto loca ponte a pensar que tan loco estas tu que queriendo ir con migo

Pero Herms es muy peligroso que vallas sola lo se pero no voy a ir sola me voy a llevar a Seamus y Dean

Como mi escolta y a Lee como mi cochero así que no te preocupes estaré bien además no es bueno que llame la atención si Adrian sabe que no esta ninguno de los reyes tomara represalias con Astoria que por cierto quiero que la lleves a la villa de los alcatraces manda a una sirvientas para que recojan sus cosas con la ayuda de su dama de compañía de Astoria llevas todas sus pertenencias y por favor que haya un par de soldados resguardándola a toda hora as algún tipo de horario o yo que se para que se releven unos a otros pero quiero que este protegida las 24 horas de el día tan bien contrata a un mayordomo una cocinera y otra sirvienta para que vivan con ella

Porqué tantas molestias Herms con una cocinera tendrá mas que suficiente - dijo Harry indignado

Tienes razón Harry pero no voy a arriesgar por nada al bebe de Astoria ponte a pesar que el o ella van a ser mi hijo todavía no se como lo vamos a hacer pasar por eso pero ya se me ocurrirá algo ahora lo único que tengo en la cabeza es salvar mi matrimonio así que por favor que lleven mis maletas al carruaje

Si Herms pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado y con cualquier incidente por pequeño que sea regresaras inmediatamente que te sientas mal que los asalten o cualquier cosa promételo de otra manera no iras y no me importa que Draco siga enojado contigo prefiero que se enoje por unos días mas a que venga a querer pedir mi cabeza otra vez pero esta vez por no proteger a su esposa - dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y muy, muy serio

Quise reírme pero solo pude prometérselo

Te doy mi palabra que por cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea regresare inmediatamente

Bien pediré que lleven tus maletas al carruaje - dijo y salió de la habitación

Salí rumbo al vestíbulo para despedirme de todos

Bien espero de todo corazón que sepan comportarse como dios manda y por el amor de dios señores no se olviden que esto es un palacio real no un prostíbulo - dije viéndolos fijamente

Al principio todos agacharon la cabeza pero Harry no por aguantarse y estallo en risas a lo que todos le siguieron

Te prometo que solo usaremos nuestras habitaciones como prostíbulo ningún otro lugar del palacio – dijo Harry

Bien me doy por bien servida con eso pero les ruego que los sirvientes no se enteren de nada de lo que hacen por favor - sabia que si alguno de los sirvientes se enteraba seria la habladuría del siglo

Harry rodó los ojos pero asintió

No enserio compórtense volveremos en una semana esta bien? - dije segura de que volvería del brazo de mi esposo

Todos asintieron me desearon feliz viaje y feliz reconciliación a lo que solo pude sonreír subí al carruaje con ayuda de Harry y partí rumbo a Devon

Aunque la verdad sabía perfectamente bien que mi palacio se convertiría en el palacio del placer en la ausencia de Draco y mía, por eso les pedí a los 4 que fueran prudentes y que los sirvientes no se enteraran de nada.

_**PANSY**_

Hermione se había ido a Devon, la verdad es que yo estaba completamente segura de que no tendría problema en reconciliarse con Draco y yo aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer mió a Theo

Así que espere pacientemente a que todos en el palacio se fueran a dormir, y así poder entrar a la habitación de Theo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ya todo estaba tranquilo, Salí a la habitación de mi amado, sabia que se llevaría una sorpresa muy, muy grata.

Cuando entre a su habitación, todo estaba a obscuras a excepción de la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana , lo vi sentado en su cama, dándome la espalda, cuando me acerque mas, sin hacer ruido, vi lo que estaba haciendo, tenia sus ojos cerrados y estaba masturbándose y decía mi nombre en susurros.

No quieres que te ayude?- le pregunte cuando estaba casi enfrente de él, el brinco del susto

Que haces aquí?- me pregunto con la respiración agitada pero su miembro aun seguía duro y fuera de sus ropas interiores

Creo que es un poco obvio lo que hago aquí no?- dije quitándome la delgada bata

Pansy- dijo con excitación en su voz al ver que me quede con mi camisón

Solo quiero ayudarte con tu problema- dijo sentándome a su lado

Me encantaría- contesto

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome su miembro en mi mano y comencé a masajearlo, su respiración de inmediato se hizo mucho mas agitada.

Lo hago bien?- pregunte

Mas que bien, pero yo necesito mas – dijo y sin saber en que momento ya lo tenia encima de mi

Theo quiero ser tuya- dije jadeando

Y será mía, te aseguro que esta noche serás mía- dijo quitándome mi camisón, yo estaba totalmente desnuda ante el. Así que era justo que el también estuviera desnudo comencé a quitar su ropa, pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa así que mis movimientos eran muy torpes, así que el termino ayudándome a desvestirse

Estas segura?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

No sabes cuanto he esperado para ser tuya- dije y sin darle tiempo a nada lo bese.

El profundizo el beso, su lengua hacia una danza perfecta con la mía, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo sentía que mi piel se quemaba a su tacto.

Por favor hazme tuya- rogué al sentir cierto cosquilleo en cierta parte de mi cuerpo

Paciencia pequeña- me contesto el susurrándome al oído

Y si estaba valiendo la pena mi paciencia, el comenzó a besar cada centímetro de mi piel, su lengua recorrieron mis piernas mientras que sus manos jugaban con mis senos y pellizcaban mis pezones, yo gemía de placer, pero cuando su lengua rozo mi entrada el gemido se convirtió en grito de placer y miedo por que eso nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Estas muy húmeda- dijo con voz ronca

Así me pones nada mas con verte- conteste jadeante

Perfecto – dijo el

Se levanto y se posiciono hasta que su miembro quedara en mi entrada

Al principio va a doler, pero pasara- dijo en mi oído

Lo se- conteste

Te amo Pansy- me dijo el mirándome a los ojos

Y yo a ti – le conteste sincera

Sentí como el empezó a entrar en mi, al principio solo se sentía incomodo , pero después esa incomodidad se convirtió en un poco de dolor, el movía sus caderas lentamente, pero de un momento a otro, las metió mas y sentí como algo se desgarraba por dentro y ahí si sentí un horrible dolor y no pude evitar un grito .

Tranquila, relájate- me dijo sin dejar de verme

Él no se movió por un tiempo, pero mi cuerpo se sentía un poco incomodo así que moví mis caderas para ver si así se quitaba la incomodidad y ahí fue donde sentí el placer mas grande que había sentido.

Así que volví a mover mis caderas para volver a sentir esa sensación tan placentera, pero esta vez él también las movió y fue aun más delicioso de lo que imaginaba

El me embestía con delicadeza pero con rapidez, no sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando, pero sentí como mi sangre comenzó a calentarse mas de lo que ya estaba, sentí que quería explotar por completo y sentí como algo salía de mi, pero me sentía tan bien, era fabulosa la sensación, pero sentí que necesitaba gritar y eso hice, grite el nombre de Theo, y supe que él había sentido lo mismo que yo, por que también grito mi nombre mas de una vez.

Cuando él se bajo de mi, nuestras respiraciones eran totalmente agitadas, ninguno de los dos necesito palabras para saber que lo que sentíamos en ese momento, nuestros corazones lo dijeron todo.

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí entre sus brazos

_**HERMIONE**_

Llegue a Devon pasada la media noche de verdad estaba exhausta y hambrienta pero solo quería ver a mí esposo cuando llegué la guardia me ayudo a bajar jamás había ido a Devon pero de antemano sabían que quien era así que hicieron la vaina de protocolo y me ayudaron a bajar de el carruaje

Por favor podrían bajar mis cosas dejarlas en la habitación de el rey Draco y por favor denles de comer y beber a mis hombres y mis caballos y si no es mucho pedir acomoden a mis hombres para que descansen a sido un viaje largo - dije con una sonrisa

A los que los hombres de la guardia solo asintieron iba entrando cuando me voltee a ver a los guardias

- me gustaría que no molestaran a los reyes pues es un poco tarde y no quiero moléstalos avísenles por la mañana que he llegado gracias – gire una sirvienta me estaba esperando en la entrada hizo la venia y me ofreció una copa de agua que ya tenia en la mano

Gracias de verdad tenia sed- dije cuando termine mi segunda copa

Desea algo de cenar alteza?- dijo la muchacha

No gracias, solo indícame donde esta la habitación del rey Draco y por favor no se olviden de la cena de mis guardias- le recordé

Por supuesto alteza sígame por favor- asentí y la seguí al segundo nivel

Aquí alteza en el piso de arriba están las habitaciones de los reyes por si necesita algo y esas son las habitaciones de la princesa Luna y el príncipe heredero Theo

Gracias–dije hizo una vaina y se retiro no sin antes decir que si necesitaba cualquier cosa la llamara.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí nerviosa de entrar a una habitación donde estuviera mi esposo, que tal si me rechazaba? O si estaba con otra?, miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente en ese momento, pero la única forma de obtener las respuestas era entrando a la habitación , así que respire profundo y entre.

Ahí estaba mi esposo, dormido, como en paz, una paz que debería estar sintiendo en nuestro lecho y no aquí, pero yo sabia que la única culpable de toda esta situación era yo y era mi deber y obligación remediarla.

Me acerque sigilosamente a la cama, de el lado donde él estaba acostado, no traía nada en la parte de arriba, me quede atontada un minuto viendo su perfecto rostro y su esculpido pecho, era como un dios griego, como una alucinación de lo perfecto que era, y era mió y por mis estupideces lo podía perder en cualquier momento.

Él no se movía eso quería decir que estaba en un profundo sueño, ya lo conocía hasta cuando dormía, no se en que momento mis manos dejaron de hacerme caso y comenzaron a acariciar su hermoso y bien formado pecho, él se movió un poco pero no me importo yo seguí con mi tarea.

Mis manos fueron bajando poco a poco, en lo que mis labios empezaron a depositar besos en su cuello y en su pecho. El comenzó a moverse un poco, así que incremente mis caricias en su miembro.

Que demonios. Dijo el despertando y tomándome de los hombros para alejarme

Shhh- soy yo le dije casi en un susurro

Herms que haces aquí?- pregunto el soltándome

Después de te digo- dije volviendo a acariciar su miembro que estaba muy erecto, el me tomo de la cintura y me tiro a la cama y mi estorboso vestido no permitía que el me tocara, pero con manos diestras comenzó a desabrocharlo, yo solo pude besarlo, necesitaba de él, de sus besos, de sus brazos, de sus manos recorriendo mi piel, necesitaba ser suya.

Cuando por fin pudo quitar mi estorbo de vestido, los dos estábamos en paños menores, y el acariciaba mi cuerpo y yo el de él.

Hazme tuya- le pedí o más bien casi le rogué

Tu ya eres mía- respondió con voz ronca debido a la excitación.

Me deshice de su pantalón de dormir y sus prendas interiores, y el de las mías, use toda la fuerza posible para quedar encima de él y con mis labios y mi lengua poder recorrerlo todo, comencé por su hermoso cuello, lo bese, lamí y mordí con suavidad ganado un gemidos por su parte, seguí un camino por su cuello su pecho , me detuve en uno de sus pezones para lamerlo succionarlo y darle el mismo trato al otro pezón de mi rey, así continué con mi camino de lamidas por su abdomen, llegando a su gran erección, la lamí como si estuviera comiendo el dulce mas delicioso, esta noche lo quería saborear por completo, no sabia si yo estaba enferma pero quería que su semilla la depositara en mi boca, así que puse mis manos en sus caderas y metí su miembro en mi boca.

Ahh… Herms.. oh dios- gritaba el

Yo no deje de hacer mi trabajo, sentí como su miembro se inflamaba mas y si es que eso era posible y sentó como comenzó a salir su semilla yo la tragué y con mi lengua siempre todo su miembro, que ahora estaba un poco flácido.

Oh mi reina- dijo el jadeante aun

Perdóname- dije

Después hablaremos de eso- dijo el acostándome y el poniéndose encima de mi.

Es hora de que te agradezca el fabuloso orgasmo que acabo de tener- dijo el con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aire.

Pues espero me lo agradezcas mas de una vez- dije yo para terminar atrapando sus labios.

Y si el me lo agradeció tres veces esa noche hicimos el amor en diferentes formas, nuestros gemidos y jadeos llenaban toda la habitación, esa noche no dormimos y ni siquiera pensar en dormir un poco en la mañana por que una de las sirvientas, nos informo que los reyes de Devon querían vernos.

Es hora de hablar con ellos- dijo mi esposo cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al despacho donde nos esperaban

Recuerda que yo estoy aquí, a tu lado- le dije contendiendo su mano

Eso es lo único que siempre me dará fuerzas para soportar todo- dijo el besando mi mano

Vamos- le dije

Entramos al despacho, Lucius y Narcissa, estaban muy tranquilos a decir verdad. Me imagino que era por que no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que les íbamos a decir.

Hermione que gusto verte- dijo Narcissa

Draco no nos aviso que venias- dijo Lucius

Los siento sus majestades lo que pasa es que todo fue de ultimo minuto- dije yo

Hermione y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes- dijo Draco, haciéndome tomar asiento

Que pasa hijo?- pregunto Lucius

Todo en bien en su matrimonio?- pregunto Narcissa

Lo diré, rápido y directo y sin rodeos- dijo Draco

Amor ya estas dando rodeos – le dije para tratar de calmarlo

Ok, Theo no se casara con Lavander, esta enamorado de Pansy, Luna se entrego a Harry, tuve una amante que al parecer esta embarazada de mi- dijo Draco de corrido, sus padres no dijeron nada, ni siquiera parpadeaban, Lucius estaba como en shock pensé que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque y Narcissa no emitía ningún tipo de ruido, creo que hasta dejo de respirar, me dio miedo que hubieran muerto dé la impresión , pero me di cuenta que estaban vivos cuando a Narcissa se le salieron una lagrimas y Lucius comenzó a ponerse rojo.

De que carajos estas hablando DRACO- grito Lucius

De que me estas preguntando en particular?- pregunto mi esposo tratando de calmar a su padre

Como esta eso de Theo no se casa con Lavender?- pregunto Narcissa

Pues Theo y mi hermana están enamorados- dije

Pero él se comprometió con Lavender.- dijo Lucius

Padre Theo no se quiere casar con Lavender- dijo Draco

Pero aquí ya no se trata de amor si no de honor – grito Narcissa

Sabia que con lo que iba a decir arriesgaba mucho pero no todo lo que iba a decir era mentira, así que solo rogué a todos los santos que me ayudaran.

Bueno reina Narcissa si se trata de honor, pido que Theo repare el de mi hermana- dije firme y Draco apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo

De que hablas?- pregunto Narcissa

Pues que Theo ha robado la pureza de Pansy y Hermione exige que él se case con ella- dijo mi esposo

Que tu hermano QUE?- grito Lucius

No es posible- dijo Narcissa sentándose de nuevo

Claro que Theo se hará responsable con Pansy, nosotros encontraremos la manera de cubrir el daño a Lavender – dijo Lucius

Lo agradezco – dije

Y ahora que dijiste de Luna que no entendimos?-pregunto Narcissa un poco mas tranquila

Bueno que ella esta enamorada de Harry- dije tranquila

De quien?- pregunto Lucius

De mi guardia personal, que más bien es como mi hermano- dije enfatizando la palabra mi hermano

Bueno eso no es problema- dijo Narcissa

No?- pregunte feliz de que aceptaran el amor de Harry para Luna

Claro que no, Luna se casara con Andrew Greengrass, de hecho hemos fijado la fecha para dentro de tres meses- dijo Lucius

QUE?- preguntamos Draco y yo al mismo tiempo

Eso si que no padre, mi hermana no se casara con ningún Greengrass - grito mi esposo

De que hablas eso no es decisión tuya si no mía- dijo Lucius otra vez alterado

No lo permitiré - dijo mi esposo

Y por qué no?-pregunto Narcissa

Porqué yo tendré un bastando con Astoria Greengrass - grito Draco – la hija de Andrew – grito mas

* * *

_**FELIZ AÑO**_

_**Aqui les dejo el capitulo espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews**_

_**SALESIA**_

ValerieMalfoy2506 gracias por comentar y voy a poner mas atención en eso la verdad ni cuenta me daba y no me molesto así mejoro mi adaptaciones espero sigas leyendo y en este capitulo no e echo correcciones ya que lo tenia terminado y quería actualizar ya

Guest gracia y voy a tratar de corregir eso


	12. Bendiciones

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

**_HERMIONE POV_**

No podía creer lo que Draco acababa de confesar, le había dicho del embarazo de Astoria.

Que estas diciendo?- pregunto Lucius

Que no pienso dejar que mi hermana se case con el padre de Astoria, no sabes de lo que es capaz ese hombre y Astoria bueno pues ella fue mi amante y esta embarazada- dijo Draco

Y tu lo sabias Hermione?- pregunto Narcissa

Si Narcissa, lo sabía y apoyare a mi esposa en todo lo que decida hacer- dije

Me importa un carajo lo que tú quieras Draco, Luna se casara con quien nosotros digamos- dijo Lucius

Luna ya no es doncella – grito mi marido

Y solo vi.

Como Narcissa caí desmayada, la verdad es que ya se había tardado, si a mi me hubieran dicho todo esto de golpe desde la primera noticia me hubiera desmayado.

Lucius pidió las sales para poder despertar a Narcissa. Después de un rato ella se tranquilizo.

Draco dime que lo que dijiste no es verdad- le pidió Narcissa

Madre en el corazón no se manda- dijo mi esposo

Draco como pudiste permitir eso?- pregunto Lucius indignado

Luna y Harry se aman- dije yo

Harry es un inferior a nosotros – dijo Lucius

Padre por dios tú nunca has tenido prejuicios en la gente- dijo Draco

Si se trata de mi única hija si- grito Lucius

Eso es ser egoísta- le dije

Mira Hermione si tú permites que Draco tenga amantes es tu problema, pero no intervengas en las decisiones que tomamos sobre nuestra hija- me grito Narcissa

De seguro por que tu no te has embarazado, es que Draco busco una amante- me grito Lucius

Yo no resistí más y Salí del despacho, no quería saber nada de los padres de Draco quienes eran ellos para juzgarme, ellos no sabían nada.

**_DRACO POV_**

No podía creer lo que mis padres le acababan de decir a Hermione, eres injusto y me importaba un bledo lo que ellos dijeran así tuviera que ayudar a Harry y Luna a escapar ella no se casaría con un Greengrass.

Jamás en su vida vuelvan a hablarle así a mi esposa- le dije casi matándolos con el veneno que salió de mi voz

Mira Draco- dijo mi padre pero interrumpí

Miren ustedes, yo tenia a Astoria por amante desde antes de casarme con Hermione, y ella ha apoyado a Luna y a Theo en todo, pero sobre todo a mi, por que me ama, por que la amo, cosa que se ve que ustedes no saben lo que es, porque de seguro hace mucho dejaron de amarse o nunca lo hicieron.

No nos hables así- dijo mi madre

No te preocupes madre que esta es la ultima vez que hablare con ustedes, Hermione esta arriesgando su trono por mi, por nuestro amor, y me ama tanto que esta dispuesta a hacer pasar al hijo de mi amante por hijo de ella.- les grite

Y para que se queden tranquilos, Hermione esta embarazada, pero le juro que jamás dejare que ustedes se acerque a mi hijo o a mi esposa, con el veneno que acaban de escupir contra ella, JAMAS- les grite y salí de su despacho

Fui corriendo a la habitación, sabia que mi esposa me necesitaba en estos momentos, cuando entre ella estaba sentada en la cama llorando.

Herms- la llame

Ellos piensan lo peor de mi Draco, pero no me importa, lo que me enoja es que ellos prefieran ver a su hija sufrir con un tirano como Greengrass a verla feliz con un buen hombre como Harry- dijo ella llorando de rabia

Te juro que no se casara con Greengrass - dije

Pero tus padres- dijo ella

Si es necesario, planearemos la huida de Luna y Harry- dije

Draco- dijo ella abrazándome, sabia que Hermione quería a mi hermana como a su propia hermana y yo mejor que nadie había sido testigo de los castigos que Andrew le daba a Astoria y no permitiría que nadie tocara a mi hermana.

Mañana mismo nos regresamos a Berks – dije serio

Lo que tú digas- dijo mi esposa

Unas horas después fue una de las sirvientas a avisarnos que la comida seria servida, a lo que mi esposa y yo dispusimos que no llevaran ala comida a la habitación, no quería ver a mis padres, por que si lo hacia les faltaría al respeto, de la misma forma que ellos se la había faltado a mi esposa.

Yo sabia muy bien que en el estado de Hermione no le hacia nada bien alterarse así que lo mejor era que yo me encargara de lo de Harry y Luna, sabia que mi esposa lo único que quería era que ellos fueran felices y también sabia de sobra que Harry era la felicidad de mi hermana.

No salimos de la habitación para nada, no quería toparme con nadie a la mañana siguiente Hermione y yo estábamos por partir cuando mis padres llegaron.

En unos días iremos por tu hermana, y mas vale que el tal Harry no este ahí o lo matare yo mismo- dijo mi padre

Lo siento rey Lucius pero en Berks manda el rey Draco no usted- dijo mi esposa

Y Harry vive en el palacio y ahí estará cuando lleguen- dije firme

No te atreverías a desafiarme – dijo mi padre

Por proteger a mi hermana y a mi esposa soy capaz de todo padre- dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

Subí a Hermione al carruaje y yo me fui con ella, sabia que mis padres tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su error, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Durante el viaje, Hermione me informo que Astoria ya había sido llevada a donde viviría hasta dar a luz, y también nos pusimos de acuerdo en la forma en que actuaríamos respecto a Lo de Luna y Harry y ella como siempre me estaba apoyando en todo, el viaje fue tranquilo, Hermione estaba más relajada y eso me daba confianza.

Cuando llegamos a Berks, todos nos esperaban para saber las noticias

Que paso?- pregunto Theo

Aceptaron nuestro matrimonio?- pregunto Pansy

Porqué volvieron tan rápido?- pregunto Luna

Que paso hablen- dijo Harry

Pues si se callan – dijo mi esposa

Theo han aceptado que te cases con Pansy- dije

De verdad?- grito emocionada Pansy

Gracias hermano – me dijo Theo

Y nosotros?- pregunto Luna tomando la mano de Harry

Ustedes se van a una villa que nadie sabe que tengo, mis padres vendrán por ti quieren que te cases con Greengrass, les dijimos todo, pero ni así entraron en razón, así que con mi bendición como rey, se casaran lo antes posible, pero antes se irán a esa villa, ahí organizaremos todo para que se casen – dije

Pero si el rey Lucius les declara la guerra?- pregunto Harry

Devon no esta en posición de declarar nada, así que por eso no se preocupen, Harry como tú no eres de la realeza ni tienes un titulo, necesitas la bendición de un rey y Hermione y yo te la damos para que te cases con Luna- dije

Gracias- dijo mi hermana llorando

Ven aquí – le dije abrazándola – tranquila que no pasara nada

Cuando nos iríamos?- pregunto Harry

Mañana a las primeras luces del día- dijo Hermione

* * *

gracias por sus reviews


	13. Salvacion

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**Draco**_

Después de que les explicáramos a Luna y Harry el por qué se tenían que ir, Hermione comenzó a organizar todo para que partieran de inmediato, sabía que a Harry le costaba mucho trabajo separarse de Pansy y Hermione pero por ahora su única obligación era cuidar a mi hermana.

Draco seguro que ustedes estarán bien?- pregunto Harry preocupado

Harry, tu nada más preocúpate de que Luna este a salvo- le dijo Theo

De eso no tengan la menor duda – dijo Harry

Es hora- dijo Hermione entrando al despacho

Theo y Harry y yo salimos atrás de mi esposa Luna y Pansy estaban llorando.

Solo será por unos días- dijo Hermione tratando de consolarlas

Prometemos ir pronto a verlos- dijo Pansy

Draco si las cosas no salen como piensan.

Que pasara?- pregunto mi hermana

Todo saldrá bien Luna tranquila- le dijo mi esposa

Hermione tiene razón, anda es hora de que se vallan- le dije dándole un abrazo a mi hermana, así cada uno se fue despidiendo de ellos, sabía que Harry cuidaría con su vida a Luna, y tarde o temprano mis padres tendrían que entender el amor de ellos.

Esa noche fue muy larga, no podía conciliar el sueño, y al parecer mi esposa tampoco.

Que tienes amor?- le pregunte al ver que estaba muy inquieta

Nada, solo que tengo un presentimiento.- dijo ella abrazándome

Tranquila amor, no pasara nada te lo aseguro- dije tratando de calmar sus nervios, la abrace y acaricie sus cabellos, eso pareció que ayudo ya que ella pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que Pansy y Hermione estaban tristes por la partida de Harry y Luna, estábamos en el comedor cuando una de las sirvientas entro un poco asustada

Disculpen altezas pero hay un hombre que quiere verlos- dijo la sirvienta

De quien se trata?- pregunte molesto por la interrupción

De lord Andrew Greengrass – dijo la sirvienta

Hermione de inmediato me tomo de la mano, y se paró junto a mí

Pásalo al salón y dile que en un momento lo atenderé- le dije, la sirvienta salió del comedor.

A que habrá venido?- pregunto Theo

No lo sé pero es lo que pienso averiguar en este momento- dije Theo acompáñame

Hermione no dijo nada y volvió a sentase, sabía que moría por estar a mi lado, pero este era un asunto en el que ella no podía intervenir.

Cuando Theo y yo llegamos al salón vimos a Greengrass

Buenos días – dije seriamente

Buenos días- dijo el

A que debo su visita- dije indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento

Pues he recibido informes de que usted no quiere que su hermana Luna se case conmigo- dijo el hombre serio

Es verdad- dije sin importarme si era cortes o no

Pues temo decirle rey Draco que sus padres me han dado a la princesa Luna en matrimonio y vengo por ella- dijo el hombre levantándose

Pues que lastima que mi hermana no está- dije con cierto tono de burla

Pues la espero- dijo

No regresara – le dijo Theo

Príncipe Theo no creo que usted este en posición de desobedecer a sus padres- dijo el hijo de perra de Greengrass

Mire lord – dijo Theo con asco- usted solo en un civil más, mientras que Draco y yo somos de la realeza por derecho de sangre, no por querernos casar con alguna joven, así que como vera a mi sus palabras no me intimidan – dijo Theo

No, príncipe Theo nunca fue mi intención intimidarlo—dijo Andrew

Pues entonces yo creo que no hay nada más que hablar- dije levantándome yo también

Se equivoca rey Draco, mañana vendré por la princesa Luna para desposarla si ella no está aquí, iré con la corte de Berks y diré que usted tendré un hijo fuera del matrimonio con mi hija Astoria – dijo el, yo me quede sin palabras un minuto, pero sabía que no podía darme el lujo de demostrarle que me estaba asustando

Pues algo, me imagino que sabe dónde está lady Astoria no?- pregunto Theo

La reina Hermione la tiene escondida- dijo Andrew

Bueno pues primero encuentre a lady Astoria y después venga a decir sus estupideces de hijos bastar tardos- dije

Porque si usted dice eso le aseguro que el pueblo de Berks le guarda una lealtad inquebrantable a mi esposa y no dudare en usar eso en su contra lord- dije con odio

Bueno rey Draco yo ya avise, mañana estaré aquí por mi prometida- dijo el retándome, después salió del salón y Hermione y Pansy entraron corriendo

Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Pansy

Consigan un sacerdote- dije

Para qué?- pregunto Theo

No vamos en este momento para que casen a Luna y Harry.- dije seguro y mi esposa me regalo una sonrisa.

Theo fue por el sacerdote mientras que Pansy y Hermione empacaban lo más necesario, para irnos.

El camino a la villa donde estaban escondidos Luna y Harry fue tranquilo, de hecho paramos varias veces para ver que nadie nos siguiera, mientras que Pansy y Hermione fueron en el carruaje con el sacerdote Theo y yo fuimos a caballo.

Cuando llegamos a la villa, Harry salió, al ver que éramos Theo y yo, le grito a Luna, Hermione y Pansy, bajaron emocionadas, sin dar muchas explicaciones metieron a Luna a la casa para arreglarla, mientras que Theo y yo le explicábamos a Harry lo que haríamos.

Las mujeres no tardaron casi nada en arreglar a mi hermana, la boda seria rápida, y se haría en la capilla de la villa.

La ceremonia duro 30 minutos, Luna mi hermanita ahora estaba formalmente casada con Harry.

Ese día no podíamos regresar al palacio, lo haríamos mañana en la mañana y Luna y Harry irían con nosotros, nadie podía separarlos ahora.

Esa noche fue tranquila, Luna estaba feliz porque ahora si como ella decía solo la muerte podía sepárala de su esposo.

A las primeras luces del día salimos todo rumbo al palacio, hoy nos enfrentaríamos a Andrew y sabríamos si era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Cuando llegamos al palacio, ordene que los guardias estuvieran listos por cualquier percance que se pudiera suscitar.

Todos estábamos en el salón a la espera de que Andrew Greengrass llegara, y lo hizo llego en la tarde.

Altezas- dijo saludándonos a Hermione y a mí, pero el traía una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando vio a Luna ahí.

Princesa Luna un placer volver a verla, me imagino que su equipaje ya está listo?- pregunto el

Ella no sale de aquí- hablo Harry poniendo a Luna atrás de el

Mira ciervo, quítate de mi camino que no sabes que alguien como tú no puede dirigirse de esa manera a un noble como yo- dijo Andrew poniendo su mano en su espada.

Ella no sale- dijo Theo

Temo decir que lo que ustedes digan no es de mucha importancia, traigo una carta del rey Lucius cediéndome la mano de la princesa Luna – dijo el con burla

Bueno lord pues me da mucha pena decirle que esa carta es totalmente invalida- dijo Hermione sonriendo

Perdón? No la entiendo alteza, los reyes de Devon son los padres de la princesa Luna y ellos han decido darme su mano- dijo él.

Pues sí pero la princesa se ha casado ayer- dije enseñándole la carta de matrimonio, en ese momento la cara de Greengrass pasó de sorpresa a furia.

Los reyes de Devon nunca aceptaran a un inferior en su familia- dijo él.

Tiene razón, pero Harry es conde y posee una gran fortuna que el rey George le dejo- dije, Harry y Luna giraron a vernos, ellos no entendían nada.

Creo que esta batalla la ha ganado rey Draco- dijo Andrew

Yo creo que la guerra- dije

No este tan confiando – dijo él y salió del palacio

En ese momento Hermione, Pansy y Luna comenzaron a brinca como locas por todo el salón.

Me pueden explicar eso de conde?- pregunto Harry

Mi padre te dejo el título y una herencia, la única condición para que la tuvieras era que te casaras con una mujer que no fuera interesada y que no supiera nada de – le explico Hermione

Harry eres conde- le dijo Pansy feliz

No me importa lo que sea, solo que es mío- dijo mi hermana abrazando a su marido

Ahora tenemos que prepararnos, estoy segura de mi padres vendrán- dijo Luna

Si lo sé- dije

Pero en lo que llegan o no, hay que brindar – dijo Pansy emocionada

Pansy estás loca- le dijo mi esposa tiernamente a su hermana

Sí, pero de felicidad, las cosas se empiezan a arreglar – dijo ella dando brinquitos alrededor de nosotros.

Amor cálmate, no quiero ni imaginarme como estarás el día de nuestra boda- dijo Theo

Pues te aseguro que histérica, neurótica, nerviosa, feliz y desesperada pero sobretodo agradecida de casarme contigo- dijo Pansy de manera muy tierna.

Bueno tortolitos no se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre- dijo mi esposa

Hermione tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Harry riendo

Oye como por dos- dijo orgullosa

Bueno eso justifica tu hambre a todas horas- se burló Theo

Oigan ya dejen a mi esposa – dije tomándola de la cintura- vamos a que comas lo que quieras- le dije a mi adorable esposa.

Después de la visita de Andrew Greengrass, los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, pero había algo que me inquietaba mis padres no habían venido, pero mis inquietudes terminaron un día que sin previo aviso, mis padres llegaron.

Draco- me grito Hermione entrando al despacho como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Que te pasa amor?- le pregunte parándome de inmediato a su lado.

Tus padres acaban de llegar- dijo ella con preocupación en su voz.

Tranquila, no pasara nada- le dije, pero yo también estaba nervioso por la visita.

Hermione y yo salimos para recibir a mis padres, no vi.

A Luna por ningún lado así que me imagine que estaría escondida debajo de alguna piedra.

Hola Draco- dijo mi padre serio

Bienvenidos- dijo Hermione a mis padres

Gracias- le dijo mi madre a Hermione

Que tal el viaje?- les pregunte

Cansado- dijo mi padre

Pasen a las habitaciones que he dispuesto para ustedes y así podrán descansar un rato- dijo Hermione

Nos gustaría hablar con ustedes antes- dijo mi padre

Claro pasen- dije guiándolos a un salón, de reojo vi.

Que Pansy, Theo, Luna y Harry estabas escondidos ahí. Así que hable más alto para que tuvieran tiempo de esconderse mejor.

Pasamos al salón, mi madre veía con su mirada triste y mi padre estaba como desencajado.

Que pasa?- pregunte, me preocupaba verlos así

Es cierto que Luna se casó y que tu diste tu bendición?- pregunto mi madre con los ojos llorosos.

Si- respondí

Hiciste lo correcto- dijo mi padre, Hermione y yo no entendimos lo que dijo, o sea hace unos días casi me declara la guerra y ahora me dicen que hice lo correcto.

No entiendo padre?- pregunte

Hace unos días, nos llegaron informes de Andrew y salimos de inmediato para acá, pero yo ya le había dado la carta de matrimonio – dijo mi padre.

Y que dicen esos informes?- pregunto Hermione

Que es un sádico, un hombre golpeador y bebedor y que una de sus hijas es cortesana – dijo mi madre

Es con la que tú vas a tener al hijo verdad?- pregunto mi padre

Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que sea mío- respondí

Bueno, lo importante por ahora es que Luna ya está casada, con un buen hombre, lo único que me duele es que fui tan ciega y tan cerrada que no pude ver a mi hija casándose – dijo mi madre con profunda tristeza.

Narcissa pero podemos organizar algo- dijo Hermione reconfortando a mi madre

Gracias hija- le dijo mi madre a mi esposa

Por ahora lo importante es apresurar la boda de Theo con Pansy, para eso hemos venido para que se casen lo antes posible- dijo mi padre

Padre que es lo que pasa?- pregunte, sabía que mi padre algo me ocultaba y no me gustaba

El padre de Lavender se ha unido a Andrew y ellos a su vez a se han unido a Lestrange, nos informaron que quieren atacarnos- dijo mi padre.

Como sabes en este momento Devon es muy vulnerable – dijo mi madre

No, no lo es- dijo Hermione y todos la vimos

De que hablas?- pregunto mi padre

Que Berks tiene al ejército más temido y defenderán a Devon- dijo mi esposa mirándome

Pero eso sería dejar a Berks descuidada- dije

No, mi padre, organizo muy bien a sus tropas, y no todas están en Berks, y también podemos hacer alianzas , como por ejemplo con Severus, su ejército es fuerte y Rodolphus Lestrange es su enemigo- explico mi esposa

Como sabes tanto?- pregunte sorprendido

Mi padre me enseño- dijo ella

Pues entonces todo tranquilo que nadie atacara Devon – dije

No tan rápido – dijo Harry entrando por la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo

Que pasa?- pregunte

Lo que nos temíamos, Neville Longbottom primo de Astoria está afuera y quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo Harry

Que pase- dije

Cuando Neville entro, se sintió un momento de tensión, pero fue roto por el mismo Neville.

Esto no es una visita de cortesía, estoy aquí, para avísales, que mi tío piensa atacar Berks para llevarse a la princesa Luna – dijo Neville.

Qué?- grito Harry, - matare a ese imbécil si le pone una mano encima a mi esposa- agrego

Calma- le dijo Hermione

Como sabes todo eso?- le pregunte

Porque mi tío, me lo dijo, pero yo alguna vez le jure lealtad a George y esa lealtad también es para la reina Hermione- dijo el

Por crees que voy a creer en ti?- pregunte

Por qué yo sé muy bien lo que paso entre usted y Astoria- dijo el, vi como Hermione palideció y puedo jurar que yo también.

Eso es mentira- dijo Harry

Claro que no y ustedes lo saben, se perfectamente bien cuanto tiempo el rey Draco sostuvo una relación con Astoria- nos dijo y ahora si sentí que palidecí o más bien que me puse transparente.

Y que es lo que quiere a cambio de esa información?- pregunto Hermione

Nada que ustedes no hayan hecho ya- dijo

A que se refiere?- pregunte

A que mantengan a salvo a Astoria, tanto de su padre como de Adrian- dijo

Eso es lo que haremos- dijo Hermione

Y se lo agradezco alteza, sé que la más afectada por todo esto es usted y no sabe cuánto lo lamento- dijo Neville mirando fijamente a mi esposa y eso no me gusto, así que la tome por la cintura.

Si de verdad lo sintieras tú me sacarías de una duda no?- le pregunte

Dígame- dijo el

Te prometo que Astoria no perderá nuestra protección jamás, pero tú debes saber si el hijo que espera Astoria es mío o no, así que si te importa tanto mi reina dirás la verdad- dije , probando mi suerte.


	14. Mi palabra

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

Draco

Rey Draco me sorprende que me pregunte eso, yo no estuve en sus noches con Astoria- dijo Neville

Les pido respeto que estamos la reina Narcissa y yo presentes- dijo mi esposa

Lo siento alteza- dijo Neville

Astoria nunca perderá la protección que mi esposa y yo le hemos dado y su hijo tampoco, solo necesitamos saber la verdad, tu tío quiere ocupar eso en nuestra contra y sabes que si la corte de Berks se entera, mi esposa puede perder el reino- dije tratando de que el entendiera en la situación tan complicada en la que nos encontrábamos.

Astoria ha sufrido bastante, sé que todo el mundo puede juzgarla por dedicarse a la profesión más antigua del mundo, pero es una buena mujer, que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para cuidar y defender a su hijo- dijo Neville

Yo también tengo un hijo que cuidar y proteger- dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre

Lo se alteza- dijo Neville mirando a mi esposa con devoción

Si lo sabes, nos dirás la verdad- lo presiono mi madre

Sabes que todos perdemos demasiado con esa información- dijo mi padre.

El hijo que Astoria espera es de Adrian, pero cuando él se enteró de que estaba embarazada quiso matarla por órdenes de mi tío- dijo Neville por fin

Lo sabía- dije, sentía que se me había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Ustedes me han dado su palabra de proteger a Astoria- dijo Neville mirándome fijamente.

Y cumpliremos – dijo mi esposa con un sonrisa, sabía que ella en el fondo se alegraba de saber que el hijo que esperaba Astoria no era mío.

Perfecto el momento y me enoja ser yo quien lo interrumpa, pero por si no recuerdan tenemos que preparar las estrategias por si los Greengrass deciden atacar- dijo Harry

Quiero que todas las mujeres estén en una parte segura del palacio, y reúne a las tropas – dije y Harry salió corriendo a hacer lo que le había pedido.

Localiza a Severus, sé que él también tiene tropas por todos lados- me dijo Hermione

Si en este momento mandare una misiva para él, pero necesito que tu estés tranquila, todo saldrá bien – le dije a mi esposa.

Los se Draco, confió ciegamente en ti- dijo mi esposa

Me encargare de que una parte de las tropas se vallan a Devon sin descanso, tenemos que reunir al consejo- le dije a mi padre

Si hijo es lo más sensato- contesto mi padre, en ese momento entraron Luna, Pansy y Theo al despacho.

Que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto Pansy nerviosa

Al parecer Andrew ha decidió atacar y ha unido fuerzas- dijo Hermione

Dios, que es lo que haremos?- pregunto Luna

Ustedes lo que van a hacer es estar tranquilas, que les aseguro que nada les pasara- dije serio y mirándolas fijamente.

Harry entro nuevamente al despacho para infórmame que los capitanes esperaban a que saliera para darles instrucciones.

Harry quiero que las mujeres estén resguardadas- le dije

Tranquilo, la parte más segura del palacio son los corredizos que hay debajo del mismo, el rey George los construyo precisamente por si esto llegaba a pasar, Pansy y Hermione los conocer como la palma de su mano, pero cualquier otro que entre puede perder la vida ahí- dijo Harry

Pues no hay tiempo que perder, alisten lo necesario por si tienen que salir de emergencia- les dije

Hermione solo asintió y salió del despacho seguida por las demás mujeres, mientras yo me fui a hablar con los capitanes y a conocerlos y explicarles la situación, en estos momento ya no me importaba que supieran que Hermione estaba protegiendo a Astoria, ya que toda la culpa seria de Andrew y Adrian.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y les puedo asegurar que eran las horas más largas de mi vida, porque no sabíamos exactamente qué era lo que pasaría.

Las mujeres no la pasaron mejor, todas se refugiaron en la habitación de mi esposa, ya que ahí había una salida para los corredizos del castillo.

Severus ha recibido la misiva, estaba cerca de aquí y te ha mandando la respuesta- me dijo Harry

Cuando abri el sobre, me dijo que estaba encantado de luchar contra Andrew y Rodolphus, que ya había mandado tropas a Devon y que él venía con más tropas a Berks.

Tenemos un gran aliado- le dije a Harry

Tranquilo hermano todo saldrá bien – me dijo Theo

Espero que si hermano, porque si te soy honesto lo único que me preocupa son las mujeres- le confesé a Theo y Harry

Sí, no te creas nosotros estamos igual, sabemos que ellas son demasiado vulnerables- dijo Theo

Estoy seguro que una vez que ellas entren a los corredizos no habrá nadie que las encuentre- dijo Harry

Que les parece si descansamos un rato, creo que nos hace falta- les propuse.

Estoy de acuerdo, cualquier cosa que pase, la alarma sonara los guardias están al pendiente y saben que tienen que tocar la campana en cuanto vean algo sospechoso- dijo Theo

Todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitación en cuanto las mujeres me vieron entrar a la habitación, cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Todo bien?- me pregunto mi esposa.

Estoy tranquilo porque ahora sé que el hijo que espera Astoria no es mío, pero también sé que te estoy arriesgando con todo lo que está pasando – le dije a Hermione

Tranquilo amor, no pasa nada, soy tu reina y siempre estaré a tu lado- me contesto mi amor

Tratemos de dormir un poco ha sido un día demasiado largo y siento que no acaba- le dije.

Ella se acostó junto a mí y tenerla así me ayudaba a estar tranquilo, porque sabía que entre mis brazos podría protegerla, no sabía muy bien qué hora era, pero el sonido de la campana de alarma me despertó y después entro Harry corriendo con Luna atrás de él.

Draco las tropas de Andrew y Rodolphus se acercan- dijo Harry nervioso.

Es hora- dije levantándome, Hermione se levantó también, solo se puso una bata y tomo una pequeña bolsa.

Hermione quiero que se pongan a salvo- le dije a mi esposa que solo asintió, sabía que si hablaba lloraría y yo no podía verla sufrir más por mi culpa.

Mis padres entraron seguidos por Theo y Pansy.

Es hora – dijo mi padre.

Sigan a Hermione y no importa lo que pase no quiero que salgan de ahí hasta que no sientan que es seguro – les dije.

No saldré de ahí Draco hasta que tú no vallas por mí – me dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pues te juro que yo mismo iré, pero ahora váyanse – le dije, pero antes de que se perdiera por ese estrecho pasillo, la jale del brazo y la bese.

Te amo, perdóname todo el dolor que te he causado, pero te amo con toda el alma, tu eres mi vida- le dije

Y tú la mía, - dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Todas las mujeres se metieron por el pasadizo en esos momento yo no estaba seguro de nada, no sabía si iba a morir o a vivir, lo que si sabía era que agradecía a la vida que me haya puesto en el camino a Hermione, agradecía que ella fuera mi mujer pero sobretodo que me amara.

Han entrado, están listos para atacar- grito Harry ya que todos ya estábamos en patio

Pues nosotros también así que ataquemos- grite y sabía que con esa orden todo dependía de dios y de mi espada.

De un momento a otro, todo se volvió caos, mi padre me cubría y Theo cubría a Harry, vi que Neville estaba en nuestras filas, y sabía que si nosotros perdíamos y el sobrevivía su tío lo vería como alta traición, en cambio si nosotros ganábamos Neville se ganaría mi confianza y mi agradecimiento.

Nosotros estábamos teniendo bajas, pero como había dicho mi esposa, el ejercito de Berks era de los más temidos, y no era de gratis, los hombres eran valientes y tenaces, los hombres de Rodolphus y Andrew no podían con nuestros guerreros, Harry no perdió el tiempo y corrió a donde se encontraba Andrew mientras que Theo fue por Rodolphus y yo por Adrian, sabía que el tal vez quisiera matarme por Astoria, en cambio yo quería matarlo desde que me había enterado de que había aventado a mi esposa, y esta era la oportunidad de que pagara aquella ofensa.

Nos volvemos a encontrar- me grito con una sonrisa diabólica

Y será la última vez que nos veamos- conteste

Tenlo por seguro – dijo él y se vino sobre mí con su espada.

* * *

SALESIA


	15. Desesperada

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

Hermione

En cuanto entramos al pasadizo todas comenzamos a temblar, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando , todas estábamos muy asustadas, Pansy y yo conocíamos los pasadizos y túneles como las palmas de nuestras manos, mi padre los había mando a hacer, precisamente por si alguna vez alguien nos atacaba, y Pansy y yo pudiéramos escapar, me aterraba la idea de que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando afuera, todo el tiempo iba rogando a dios que nuestros hombres salieran victoriosos, confiaba en ejercito de Berks, los guardias habían dado la señal de alarma para que las mujeres se escondieran en los refugios que el abuelo de mi padre había hecho para la época de guerra, para que las mujeres y los niños pudieran esconderse y no correr ningún peligro, pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparme la suerte de mi pueblo, de mi familia, de mi esposo.

Dios no puedo creer que esté pasando esto- dijo Narcissa sollozando

Todo esto es por mi culpa- dijo Luna afligida

No hija, la culpa es de tu padre y mía por querer casarte con un demente- le dijo Narcissa a Luna.

No es momento de culpas- les dije mientras seguíamos caminando.

Es verdad, tenemos que pedir a dios que todo salga bien y que nosotros salgamos victoriosos y sin bajas- dijo Pansy que se veía que trataba de guardar la calma pero le costaba demasiado trabajo.

No puedo creer que mis dos hijos, mi esposo y yerno estén luchando – dijo Narcissa

Madre por dios no me lo digas-. Le pidió Luna

Tenemos que apurarnos para llegar al túnel- dije tratando de que ya no hablaran más, me estaban poniendo demasiada nerviosa con toda esta loca que estaba teniendo.

No podía creer que una guerra se estuviera desnatando en mis tierras, aunque sabía que desde el cielo mi padre conduciría las armas de los soldados de Berks para salir de esta.

Cuando llegamos al túnel, le pedí a Pansy y Luna que me ayudaran a mover una pared, que conducía a una habitación, donde había de todo para poder sobrevivir algún tiempo, Harry se encargaba cada tres meses de venir aquí y supervisar todo, el padre de Harry también se había encargado de esto en su época, así si teníamos que salir de aquí, saldremos por otra puerta y nos llevaría a las afueras de Berks a una parte del bosque.

Pero yo había jurado que de aquí no me movería hasta que Draco viniera por mí, y eso haría, así muriera de hambre aquí, esperaría a que mi esposo viniera por mí.

Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto Luna

No lo sé- le contesto Pansy

Sé que ellos vendrán pronto por nosotras – dije

Tenemos que ser fuertes- dijo Pansy

Sobre todo tu Hermione, por él bebe y por Draco - me dijo Narcissa, dándome una sonrisa.

Lo sé, y también sé muy bien que Draco vendrá por nosotros y toda esta pesadilla pasara muy pronto- dije.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas, lo único que sabía es que sentía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Luna se había quedado dormida, mientras que Pansy y Narcissa rezaban y yo con ellas, era lo único que en estos momentos podía hacer.

Llego un momento que el sueño venció a Pansy y Narcissa, todas estaba muy inquietas, por más que yo trataba de dormir un rato no podía, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando, quería saber dónde estaba Draco, como estaba mi pueblo, pero el tiempo seguía pasando y nadie venia.

Comencé a escuchar ruidos, así que desperté a Pansy y Narcissa y Luna, y rogaba a dios que fuera Draco que venía con Harry para sacarnos de aquí y decirnos que todo había acabado, Luna y Narcissa se pusieron muy nerviosas, trate de calmarlas y les pedí que guardaran silencio ya que también podía ser un enemigo que se las hubiera ingeniado para llegar hasta aquí, aunque estaba completamente segura que jamás daría con nosotras.

La pared se comenzó a mover, ahí estuve segura que habían venido por nosotras, así que todo había acabado, la pared se abrió por completo y por ahí entro Harry, que un estaba manchado de sangre, venía con Theo que no venía muy diferente.

Harry gracias a dios- dijo Luna que corrió a sus brazos.

Todo acabo?- pregunto Pansy que corrió con Theo

Si amor todo acabo- le dijo Theo a mi hermana.

Y Lucius?- pregunto Narcissa nerviosa

Tranquila, está bien esta en palacio- le dijo Harry

Y Draco?- pregunte con miedo, algo no estaba bien, el me había prometido venir por mí.

En el palacio- dijo Theo y le lanzo una mirada a Harry.

Que ha pasado?- pregunte y un nudo en mi garganta se estaba comenzando a formar.

Tenemos que ir al palacio- me dijo Theo sin mirarme

Díganme qué demonios ha pasado- pedí a gritos

Hermione tranquila, Draco es un hombre fuerte, pero tenemos que ir al palacio ahora- me dijo Harry

Yo no espere a que me dijeran nada, y Salí corriendo de ahí, me caí varias veces ya que los pasillos estaban empedrados, pero no me importaba, yo solo quería llegar al lado de mi marido.

Sentí que el camino se me hizo eterno pero por fin entre por mi habitación, pero ahí no estaba Draco.

Salí a buscar en cada una de las habitaciones, hasta que llegue a la de Harry es ahí a donde habían metido a Draco.

Lucius y Severus estaban afuera, con cara de preocupación.

Hermione cálmate.- me dijo Lucius en cuanto me vio

Quiero verlo – le dije

El medico esta con el – me dijo Severus

Dios que paso?- pregunte angustiada y al borde de las lágrimas.

Todo había acabado, pero un soldado de Rodolphus reacciono y logro lastimar a Draco – dijo Lucius

Que tan lastimado esta?- pregunte con miedo, pero quería saber la verdad.

No lo sé Hermione, el medico esta con el- me dijo Lucius tratando de calmarme pero no me calmaría hasta que no viera que Draco estaba bien.

Todos los demás llegaron y Narcissa corrió a abrazar a Lucius, yo a cada minuto me sentía más desesperada, y cada vez que quería entrar a ver como estaba mi esposo me detenían, me decían que si Draco me veía así, se inquietaría y estos momentos lo único que importaba era que él estuviera tranquilo, así que tendría que esperar a que el medico saliera a decirnos como estaba mi esposo.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y nadie me decía nada, pero con las horas también aumentaba mi angustia y mi histeria, llego un momento en que golpeaba a Harry para que me soltara y yo pudiera entrar a la habitación a ver a mi esposo.

Por favor Herms, trata de calmarte – me pedía Harry

Piensa en él bebe- me dijo Pansy

Quiero ver a Draco no lo entienden?- les pregunte totalmente derrumbada, mi vida entera era Draco, lo amaba y si algo le pasaba yo me morirá , yo no podría sobrevivir sin él y eso era lo que ellos no me entendían.

Estaba por volver a pararme para intentar entrar cuando la bendita puerta se abrió y el medico salió de la habitación de mi esposo, yo jale aire y me levante para acercarme a él.

Su alteza- me saludo el medico con una reverencia.

Déjese de protocolos idiotas y dígame como esta Draco?- pregunte al borde de un colapso nervioso.

HERMIONE- oí que me gritaron y mande al diablo a todo el mundo y entre a la habitación y ahí estaba el amor de vida, semi sentado en la cama con el abdomen vendado, y pero regalándome una sonrisa que podía hacer que el mundo se detuviera para mí.

Draco- dije casi sin aliento

Estoy bien lo juro- me dijo y estiro su mano para que yo la tomara, yo de inmediato me puse a su lado y me hinque al lado de la cama para estar más a su altura.

Te amo- le dije sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

El rey se encuentra bien, gracias a dios solo fue grasa lo que la espada atravesó, no toco ningún otro lado, el rey tubo un poco de fiebre y no podía moverme de su lado hasta que no se la bajara, pero le aseguro que dentro de unos días el rey estará como nuevo- me dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

Gracias a dios- dije mirando a Draco.

Te prometí que volvería- me dijo mi esposo

Creí que me volvería loca cuando me dijeron que estabas herido-. Le dije

No puedo dejar a mi hijo y a mi esposa desamparados- me dijo él.

Eres mi vida Draco- le dije y por fin pude derrumbarme y sacar lo que no había podido sacar en las últimas horas.

Tranquila amor, que yo estoy bien y el pueblo también, no ha habido daños muy graves en el pueblo, la gente ya comenzó a salir del refugio todo salió bien, Rodolphus y Andrew están muertos- me dijo Draco

Yo sabía que tú podías con eso y más-. Le conteste.

Tiene que tratar de descansar el rey y ustedes también alteza, en su estado no bueno todas las emociones que ha recibido en los últimos dos días- dijo el medico

Dos días?- pregunte sorprendida de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo

Si amor dos días sin verte y a mí me pareció una eternidad- me comento Draco

Yo me sentía igual, sin ti me siento incompleta – le dije

Bueno yo les recomiendo descanso a los reyes y que el momento no muevan a rey, yo vendré mañana a revisar la herida, pero como les digo estoy seguro que en unos días, todo sanara- dijo el médico y se retiró.

Todos salieron de la habitación después de que saludaron a Draco, Narcissa y Lucius no querían separarse de Draco, pero los convencí de que también necesitaban descansar y que cualquier cosa yo les mandaría avisar inmediatamente.

Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Draco, yo estaba acostada a su lado

Estando a tu lado me siento bien sin importar donde este- le conteste mirándolo a los ojos.

Que va a pasar con Astoria?- me pregunto Draco

Le dimos nuestra palabra a Neville de que veríamos por ella, por cierto y Neville?- pregunte

El también salió ileso, no te preocupes y no te angusties que no pensaba dejar de proteger a Astoria, Neville arriesgo mucho poniéndose de nuestro lado, y sé que Astoria no es mala, solo esquivo la forma de hacer las cosas- me dijo y un bostezo salió de él.

Descansa amor, que ahora yo velare tu sueño- le dije acariciando su cabello, el cerro su hermoso ojos grises, y se quedó profundamente dormido, a pesar de que yo estaba sumamente cansada no pude dormir, como le dije a Draco me quede velando su sueño y dando gracias a dios y a la vida que Draco estaba bien, que todo había acabado y que mi pueblo por fin estaba en paz.

* * *

SALESIA


	16. Epilogo

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

Hermione-Malfoy35

Lun Black

ValerieMalfoy2506

alexf1994

alice de malfoy

anges80

apple201992

btvs22

herms mlafoy granger

kiiLlii

vampire-knight93

SALESIA

* * *

EPILOGO

Hermione

Las cosas estaban volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad y el escándalo de infidelidad de Draco nunca llego al consejo, la reina Narcissa y yo estábamos planeando la boda religiosa de Luna y Harry, a todo lo grande, a pesar de que ya se habían casado, pero teníamos que hacer una gran fiesta ellos se lo merecían.

El rey Lucius, hablo con el padre de Lavender y le ofreció un puesto en la corte de Devon y le garantizo encontrar un buen marido para Lavender, ya que Theo y Pansy nos habían dado la sorpresa de que Pansy estaba embarazada, a estas alturas del partido ya nada me sorprendía, yo ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo.

Como Draco y yo habíamos prometido le seguíamos dando toda la protección a Astoria, aunque también debo decir que yo no volví a ir a verla y Draco tampoco, pero nunca estaba sola, por los informes que nos habían dado, Astoria había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas, y se cuidaba mucho.

Draco se esforzaba por demostrarme día con día cuanto me amaba, y que sabía que se había equivocado, pero dios quien no se equivoca, yo misma lo hice no?, Berks, cada día era un reino más próspero gracias a la dirección de Draco, Devon también estaba mejer que nunca y eso hacía que todos estuviéramos felices y tranquilos.

Pansy en cuanto sea la segunda boda de Luna y Harry tú y Theo se casaran- dijo Narcissa a mi hermana

Claro que si reina Narcissa – dijo mi hermana apenada

Y tiene que ser antes de que se note tu embarazo- dijo Luna

Y así es como en vez de organizar una boda organizamos dos, yo cada día iba mejor con mi embarazo.

La boda oficial de Luna y Harry llego, me daba mucho gusto ver tan felices a esa pareja, que ya se nos habían emparejado en lo del embarazo, lo que más quería Luna era ser madre, decía que quería mucho hijos y claro que Harry la complacería, ya que se la pasaban pegados el uno al otro.

La boda de Pansy y Theo también fue por todo lo alto, aunque yo sufrí un poco, ya que mi gran panza no me dejaba ayudar a mi hermana mucho y Draco que parecía que era más mi nana que mi esposo, no se me separaba para nada.

Por lo que nos había dicho el medico yo estaba más o manos a un mes de tener a mi bebe en mi brazos.

Draco y yo estábamos en el jardín como todas las todas las tardes, cuando uno de los guardias nos avisó que la dama de compañía de Astoria nos buscaba.

Que pase- dije de inmediato

Cuando la muchacha llego, Draco me ayudo a levantarme sabíamos que traía noticias de Astoria.

Buenas tardes altezas – saludos la muchacha

Le ha pasado algo a Astoria?- pregunte de inmediato

Ayer nació él bebe de mi señora- nos informó la muchacha feliz

Que fue?- pregunte

Niña, le puesto el nombre de Elizabeth y me mando para avisarles que agradece infinitamente todas sus atenciones y a entregarles esta casta- dijo la mujer.

Draco tomo la carta obviamente no la abriríamos delante de la dama de compañía de Astoria.

Ella como se encuentra?- pregunto Draco

Mi señora está muy bien alteza- nos informo

Mándele nuestras felicitaciones – dije feliz por el nacimiento de esa bebe.

Claro que si alteza, me retiro- dijo ella y se fue.

Draco me ayudo a sentarme nuevamente y comenzó a leer la carta.

_Queridos reyes:_

_Les escribo estas líneas para agradecerles infinitamente lo que han hecho por mí y por mi hija, por mi bebe fue una hermosa niña, no tendré vida suficiente para pedirles perdón y agrádeseles pero creo que es tiempo de que yo comience una nueva vida, decente y ejemplar para mi hija, una vida donde la sombra de mi padre y de Adrian no me_ _persiga ni me atormente, una vida en la que mi hija se pueda sentir orgullosa de su madre, por eso he decidido irme, no se preocupen que no me voy sola, Neville se ha ofrecido a irse conmigo y con el dinero que ustedes me han dado, comenzare de nuevo._

_Gracias reina Hermione, por todo, porque nunca me trato como la basura que fui, porque a pesar de haberle causado mucho dolor, usted nunca hizo nada en mi contra, al contrario me cuido y protegió, y eso le aseguro que un día lo sabrá mi hija y le inculcare cariño y respeto por usted, porque es una excelente reina pero sobretodo una excelente _mujer.

_Rey Draco, espero algún día pueda perdonar mis impertinencias y mis mentiras, que sé que le ocasionaron problemas y dolores de cabeza, pero yo solo quería un poco de ayuda, sé que no la pedí de la manera correcta, disculpe._

_Espero que sean muy felices se lo merecen y gracias de nuevo, porque a ustedes les debo las ilusiones y sueños que ahora tengo pero sobretodo que les debo que ahora tenga el mayor regalo del mundo mi pequeña hija._

_Gracias Astoria_

Después de que Draco termino de leer la carta yo me sentía feliz, y no por que se fuera si no porque ahora empezaría una nueva vida, ella también se merecía ser feliz, muy feliz.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y el gran día llego.

Dios esto duele- dije al sentir otro dolor en mi vientre.

Lo se amor, pero recuerda que pronto tendrás a nuestro bebe en tus brazos- me dijo mi esposo.

Si tú tendrás una paliza – le grite a Draco

Creo que mejor espero afuera- dijo mi marido alejándose lentamente de mí.

Si es lo mejor, puede que hasta quiera golpearlo así que mejor espere afuera y tómese un brandy o algo esta amarillo su alteza- le dijo la comadrona.

Draco salió de la habitación, pero nunca me dio la espalda, amaba con locura a mi esposo, pero por qué demonios no era el, el que sufría estos dolores.

Alteza necesita relajarse- me dijo el médico del demonio, con dolores que sentía y me pedía que me relajara?,

No me diga que me relaje – le grite

No se relaje alteza- me dijo de inmediato

Diosssssssss- grite

Ya viene su alteza puje- me dijo el médico.

Draco Malfoy te odio- grite con todas mis fuerzas, puje hasta con el alma y escuche el sonido más hermoso de mi vida, el llanto de mi bebe.

Que fue?- pregunte ansiosa

Un hermoso varón – me dijo el médico.

Comenzaron a limpiar a mi bebe, y a mí, cuando estuvimos listos los dos, me lo llevaron, yo de inmediato pedí ver a Draco, era lo único que quería en estos momentos, estar con mi esposo y con mi hijo.

Cuando Draco entro, se acercó a nosotros con mucho cuidado, cuando vio que era un varón, mando sacar a todos de la alcoba, cuando ya nos quedamos solos, Draco se hinco a un lado de mí, y delicadamente acaricio la mejilla de nuestro bebe.

Bienvenido Draco II– dijo mi esposo sumamente emocionado, y me di cuenta que había mandado sacar a todos porque estaba llorando.

Que tienes amor?- le pregunte emocionada de verlo así.

Que soy el hombre más dichoso del mundo- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos,

Te amo Draco- le dije

No tanto como yo a ti mi Reyna.- contesto de inmediato dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Después de reposar algunos días, tenía que ponerme a organizar la presentación formal del nuevo heredero al trono de Berks, DracoII Malfoy príncipe de Berks. El futuro rey del pueblo que su padre y yo habíamos defendido contra muchas cosas.

La fiesta fue hermosa y emotiva, la gente le aplaudía a mi bebe, que no entendía que era lo que pasaban pero cuando fuera mayor sabría que la gente de su pueblo lo quiso desde el primer momento.

Después de que todos los invitados se fueron, Draco y yo pudimos irnos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar o por lo menos eso creía él.

Cuando Salí del baño, Draco ya estaba acostado, así que me acosté y de inmediato ataque sus deliciosos labios.

Amor que haces?- me pregunto separándose un poco de mi

Quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo- conteste y volví a intentar besarlo pero me detuvo

Pero el medico dijo que no podíamos hasta dentro de 40 días- me dijo preocupado

Me importa poco lo que ese médico del demonio te haya dicho yo sé cuándo estoy lista y te aseguro que estoy más que lista en estos momentos- le respondí a mi esposo mirándolo fijamente.

El no pudo resistirse más y comenzó a corresponder mis besos y mis caricias, que eran igual de urgentes que las mías.

DOS MESES DESPUES

Draco tengo algo que decirte- le dije a mi esposo que estaba en el despacho

Que pasa amor?- me pregunto preocupado

Que creo que la princesa que tanto quieres viene en camino- le dije con una gran sonrisa

QUE?- pregunto como si no creyera lo que le acababa de decir

Que estoy de nuevo embarazada- le dije el de inmediato corrió a abrazarme.

Espero esta vez haber hecho un buen trabajo y salga una linda y fuerte princesa igual a su mama- dijo acariciando mi nariz con la de él.

Yo espero lo mismo mi amor – le dije feliz.


End file.
